I'll Be Your Reason
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: It started when they were six; Fiona gave Harry her lunch when she saw he didn't have one. From there their friendship only grew, no matter the obstacles trying to keep them apart. She was the little sister and best friend he'd never had. When she gets her letter from Hogwarts she can only hope that all the owls around his house means Harry got one too. (Draco/OC fic)(Years 1-7)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Summary: It started when they were six; Fiona gave Harry her lunch when she saw he didn't have one. From there their friendship only grew, no matter the obstacles trying to keep them apart. She was the little sister and best friend he'd never had. When she gets her letter from Hogwarts she can only hope that all the owls around his house means Harry got one too. (Draco/OC fic)**

 **A/N: I need to stop thinking up new Fanfic ideas but I can't help it DX this came to me last night so I just started writing today. If anyone is interested I have another Harry Potter fic but it's a Marauder's fic. I just really wanted to write this. I plan on rereading the books and rewatching the movies just for this.**

* * *

Fiona didn't like the next door neighbors; they were evil. They weren't really evil but, in the eyes of a child, they couldn't be anything else.

To put it simply, they were mean, rude and just plain intolerable. They were parents and were just the worst type of people; Fiona's mother often came home and complained about the wife making some crude remarks at the store an her father often complained about the husband as well; Fiona's parents were never one to be judgmental about anyone but it was hard not to with that family.

Their son was no different. If anything he was crueler having been raised by the two. He and Fiona were in the same class at school and he would often pick on her, pulling her pigtails or tripping her on the playground then laughing while she cried.

The only one that was nothing like them was the nephew they had adopted as a baby. It was obvious the couple didn't like him; he was skin and bones while their son was rather chubby. Their son always had the best clothes while the nephew always wore his cousin's hand-me-down clothes that were too big for him; he had to use the last hole on an equally too-big-for-him belt. His shoes were scuffed up and had a few holes in them; he had to wear two pairs of socks so they didn't fall off his feet. His glasses were held together in the middle with tape having been stepped on by his cousin.

Harry was always nice to Fiona and was always the one to bring Fiona to the nurse whenever she skinned her knee as a result of being tripped or pushed down by his cousin or his four friends that were equally as mean. Ever since the day they met when they were six. It was lunch time and she saw that he didn't have a lunch. Well, he had a bagged lunch but no one could call bread crusts and apple peels a lunch. Fiona sat down next to him and pushed half her ham sandwich to him. He seemed shocked by the gesture but gave her the biggest smile. Every day since then Fiona would ask her mom for two sandwiches and would share the rest of her other snacks with him until finally her mother just started packing Fiona two lunches.

…

Life with his aunt and uncle and their insufferable son was never easy. Sometimes Harry went without breakfast, lunch _and_ supper as punishment for the smallest of mistakes. He endured constant belittlement from his aunt and uncle equally. His cousin gave him daily Indian-burns and noogies as well as just simple pushes to the floor or into the wall. He always gave him bruises and used Harry as his own personal punching bag whenever he felt like it, which was often. Harry was always on his best behavior, hoping for the smallest word of praise or even just a smile. They never came.

The other children at school ignored him because Dudley and his friends would bully anyone who tried to talk to him. He always sat alone during lunch and would sit on a stump outside during recess with a book if Dudley didn't take it from him and throw it in the mud.

It wasn't until he met Fiona that he felt like he finally had a friend and life wasn't that bad. She and her parents moved in next door that year and Dudley hadn't gotten the chance to threaten her. He already picked on her for no reason other than she was the new kid. Once Dudley found out she was giving Harry lunches he picked on her even more. Harry was sure Fiona would stop bringing him lunches and he'd lose his first and only friend just so Dudley would leave her alone but she surprised both boys when she kept bringing him lunches anyways.

When Harry realized that she was also his new neighbor he felt like things were starting to change for the better. He had a new friend and he could see her whenever he wanted, but the first time Harry asked if he could go out to ask his friend to play, Uncle Vernon laughed in his face.

"You have no friends." He had said and ordered Harry back into his 'room' beneath the stairs. When Fiona went over and knocked on their door Aunt Petunia told her Harry was busy with chores and then slammed the door on her. The next day Harry apologized for his aunt and Fiona said they would just have to play during recess.

…

During summer vacations the two rarely saw each other. The only time Harry was allowed outside was when he was told to mow the lawn or other yard work and whenever Fiona would come out to talk to him his aunt or uncle would tell him to come inside. Fiona would often ask if Harry could come out and play but her answer was always a door slammed in her face.

The two were grateful that the Dursley's never wanted to bring Harry with them when they went out – whether it was just out for dinner or on vacation for a week or two – and had one of their other neighbors, Mrs. Figg, watch him. She would always let Fiona come over so the three could play board games or play outside. Though some days the two would be stuck on the couch as Mrs Figg showed them what seemed like endless pictures of her cats. They also had an understanding that Harry was never to mention any of the fun they had or that he saw Fiona otherwise the Dursley's wouldn't let Mrs. Figg watch him anymore. He was to act as if he despised going to her house.

The two only grew closer over the years. Harry would stick up for Fiona whenever Dudley and his friends would bully her and Fiona would always bring Harry food and other things he needed. She'd even convince her parents to buy him a few knight figurines for toys that she gave to him for his eighth birthday. He was only a month older than her and always felt bad not being able to get her anything for her birthdays but she said that she didn't mind as long as they stayed friends forever.

It was five weeks before his tenth birthday, on Dudley's birthday, when Harry was chased up a tree by his Aunt Marge's dog Ripper after accidently stepping on his paw. Aunt Marge didn't call off the dog and Harry was left stuck up in the tree well after the party went inside. It was around seven pm when Harry heard a window open behind him. He turned to see Fiona in her room. There was a tree beside the one he was in that reached her window. He carefully made his way to the other tree, Ripper barking wildly all the while, before moving to her window. She helped him inside before they shut the window, deafening the sound of the noisy dog. The two giggled before sneaking downstairs to get Harry something to eat.

…

The summer of their eleventh birthday, Fiona was outside with her jump rope when the Dursley's came out to their car. She saw Harry come out and waved to him. He was supposed to be watched by Mrs Figg while the Dursley's went to the zoo but she'd broken her leg and was in the hospital. Harry smiled and waved back to Fiona but then his uncle pulled him to the side and out of her sight. As they pulled out of the driveway Harry gave her another wave and a small smile.

Fiona was looking out her bedroom window when they got home later that night. She saw Harry's aunt leading a soaking wet Dudley to the house and Harry's uncle pulling him by his hair after them. She wanted to go in and save him from that horrible family but she was only a kid.

When Fiona got her letter a week later she was overjoyed. Her father was a wizard and her mother was, what she learned to be, a muggle making her a half-blood. She had learned she was a witch when she was about seven and her parents made her swear never to tell anyone she didn't know was also a witch or wizard, and that included Harry. There were many times she wanted to help Harry but she didn't know how to do any magic and her parents told her she wasn't allowed to anyways.

Fiona was so excited to learn she would be going to a magic school until she realized that meant she wouldn't see Harry at school ever again. She secretly hoped that maybe Harry would also get a letter but she couldn't just go and ask him. Magic was supposed to be a secret kept from muggles and it's not like she'd be able to get past his aunt and uncle to ask him anyways.

Then she started to notice the owls that started to cover the house. Each day a new owl showed up until the Dursley's roof, car and lawn as well as the nearby telephone poles were covered in owls. Her father told her that owls were a wizard's way of sending letters. That was how she'd gotten her letter and how other first years get theirs. Fiona knew then she wouldn't be leaving Harry but she also knew his aunt and uncle would probably never allow him to go, hence why there were so many owls covering their property. She knew eventually Harry would get his letter and she'd be able to show him hers.

Then came the day they moved away for the rest of the summer. She watched as they packed up their car before they all got in. Harry looked out the window and saw Fiona in hers. He gave her a sad smile as she waved to him. She saw Dudley hit Harry over the head before she watched the car drive away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Taetay14: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! ^_^ I hope you (and everyone else) continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Talon (Guest): To be honest it completely slipped my mind to describe her (I've been writing reader fics for like a month and forgot I get to describe my character here). I'll do that this chapter, sorry. ^_^" but here's a quick general description, long straight black hair, light blue eyes, Harry's height at the moment, and everything else is up to the reader cause I can never describe faces… Fiona is a cute kid though let's put it at that.**

 **Lizy2000: It's not really an update if it's the first part. Also hope she tells someone what?**

 **Child of Music and Dreams: You'll just have to wait and see**

 **This is a long one but not all chapters will be this long.**

* * *

The month after the Dursley's moved away with her best friend, Fiona's father took her to Diagon Alley; a wizarding shopping plaza where she received her school supplies like her wand, books and a black cat named Grimm. The lithe cat sat on her shoulder as she walked beside her father. They had just come out of Potage's Cauldron Shop when Fiona caught sight of a very large man, a half-giant, standing at 11'6". Beside the man a boy with a mess of black hair she immediately recognized. Her heart soared as she realized that he had gotten a letter.

"Harry!" she shouted. Harry turned around and his whole face lit up as he saw the black haired girl. Grimm hopped off her shoulders before she ran over to Harry who caught her in a hug. They laughed as they spun around. The half-giant smiled as he watched the two.

"You're a witch and you never told me?" he asked when they pulled away but held onto each other's arms. Both were grinning from ear-to-ear.

"What about you? _You're_ a wizard and you never told _me_."

"I never knew." He said as he shook his head before looking up at the half-giant. "Hagrid this is Fiona Turner, my best friend." Fiona's face flushed pink as she smiled. "Fiona this is Hagrid."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss, name's Rubeus Hagrid." He said with a small bow and a big smile. "I'm glad 'arry 'as someone ta sit with on the train ride ta Hogwarts."

"We _will_ sit together, won't we?" Fiona asked as she turned her smile back to Harry.

"Of course!" Harry said with a huge grin. Grimm meowed from behind Fiona before jumping onto her shoulder.

"Oh, this is Grimm." Fiona introduced.

"This is Hedwig." Harry said gesturing to the white owl in the cage on the cart Hagrid had been pushing.

"She's so pretty." Fiona said.

"Hagrid bought her for me for my birthday."

"Oh! Your birthday, I never got to give you a present!" Fiona said with a frown. "Come on." She said before taking his hand.

"That's okay, Fee." He said. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Of course I do!"

"In that case, let me get you something for your birthday." He said.

"But mine's not for another month."

"No buts." He said. "I'm getting you a present." She gave him a playful glare that made him grin before he looked up at Hagrid who nodded to him. As the two walked hand in hand Harry began to tell her all about how Hagrid found him. Fiona especially liked the bit where Dudley got a pig's tail.

Fiona asked her father if she could stay with Harry and Hagrid then go with them to the train station. Her father, who originally wasn't going to be able to bring her to the station since he had to get to his job within the hour, gave her a hug, wished her luck and left her with Harry and Hagrid. Unfortunately, Hagrid soon had to leave the two as well since he had official business to take care of and the two were left to get to find the train on their own, both confused by the destination on their tickets.

The two pushed their carts through the station. Hedwig was in her cage but Grimm on Fiona's shoulder instead of his carrier.

"Do you see nine-and-three-quarters anywhere?" Harry asked as he looked around with a frown. Fiona shook her head.

"My father said it's hidden from muggles but I'm not sure how. I never asked." She said with a sheepish smile.

"We'll find it." Harry said giving her a smile. "Maybe… we could ask someone…"

"We don't know who's a muggle and who's not though." Fiona said in a quiet voice. Harry frowned and the two looked around.

"It's the same year after year. _Packed_ with muggles, of course." They heard a woman say before they saw her as well as four children and an older boy following her, only four with carts. "Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way!"

"She definitely doesn't sound like a muggle." Harry said. Fiona nodded and the two pushed their carts around the corner to follow the group of red-heads.

"All right, Percy, you first." The woman said motioning for the oldest boy. He pushed his cart at the wall between platforms nine and ten before he disappeared through it. Harry looked shocked and Fiona looked excited.

"Harry, did you see that!" she said in an excited whisper. He nodded silently.

"Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am!" One of the twins said.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" the other said

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." The woman said. The other twin moved in front of the wall.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." he said before running through the wall, followed by his twin. The woman shook her head. Harry pushed his cart closer, Fiona following.

"Excuse me!" Harry called. The woman came over, the younger girl by her side, and stood next to Harry putting a gentle hand on his back. "C-Could you tell us how to…"

"How to get on the platform?" The woman asked with a smile. "Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." The youngest red headed boy smiled slightly. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." The red headed girl beside her said.

"I'll go first?" Harry asked looking to Fiona. She nodded.

"Right behind you." She said with a smile. He smiled back with a nod; he looked the wall up and down before running at it, shutting his eyes. When he opened them he found he'd emerged on the other side to see a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blew, and Harry sighed with relief. He moved out of the way and Fiona came through the wall a moment later. She looked even more excited if possible and the two pushed their carts towards the train.

…

After putting away their things they found an empty compartment. Fiona sat across from Harry looking out the window, the smile hadn't left her face since they'd gotten onto the train. Harry watched the scenery go by with her until the red headed boy from before, Ron, poked his head into their compartment.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"No, not at all." Harry said. Fiona moved to sit beside him and Ron sat across from them.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Fiona Turner." She said with a smile.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. Ron's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Scar...?" Ron whispered.

"Oh, yeah." Harry lifted his bangs with a slight smile.

"Wicked." Ron said. Grimm meowed and Ron jumped having not seen the cat in the opposite corner of the seat.

"That's Grimm." Fiona said.

"He doesn't chase rats does he?" Ron asked with a small frown. Fiona shrugged. A woman pushed a trolley full of sweets into view.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron said as he held up food in plastic wrap. Harry reached into his pocket.

"We'll take the lot!" he said before holding out a handful of coins. Both Ron and Fiona's eyes widened.

"Whoa!"

…

Ron and Fiona swapped places and put the candy between him and Harry. Ron's rat, Scabbers, sat perched on his knee, a box over its head. Grimm lay beside Fiona, not bothered by the rat less than three feet away.

"I've always wondered where you got that." Fiona said before biting into a pumpkin pastie.

"Hm?" Harry tilted his head as he chewed on a licorice wand.

"Your scar." Fiona clarified.

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "You-Know-Who gave it to him when he tried to… kill him."

"Who?" Fiona tilted her head with a confused frown.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"Don't say his name!" Ron said with even wider eyes, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "He's a dark wizard that killed my parents." He told Fiona. "But he's gone." He added quickly. "He died the night I got this." He pointed to his forehead.

"My father never told me about him." She said with a shrug before looking down at a candy box.

"Are you a half-blood?" Ron asked. Fiona nodded.

"Why? Is that bad?" she asked. Ron shook his head.

"No, not at all, just curious since you said dad and not parents." He said. "I meant no offence."

"It's okay, none taken." Fiona said giving him a smile. Harry picked up a box and opened it before reading the label.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" He asked looking to Ron.

"They _mean_ every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Both Harry and Fiona grimaced and Harry quickly took the bean he was chewing out of his mouth. He picked up a blue and gold package.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" Harry asked.

"It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself." Harry opened it and the frog jumped onto the window. "Watch it!" The frog climbed up before it then leaped out the window. "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Harry turned over his card to see who he got.

"I got Dumbledore!" he said.

"I got about 6 of him." Ron said. Harry looked at Ron before looking back down to find the picture was gone.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked. Scabbers squeaked. "This is Scabbers, by the way, pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit."

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Harry said and Fiona leaned closer. Ron took out his want before he cleared his throat.

"Sun-" he stopped as a girl with bushy brown hair appeared at the doorway.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said.

"No." Ron said.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said. Ron cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" There was a zap but nothing happened other than the box on Scabbers' head flying off. Ron shrugged before looking to Harry who shrugged as well.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" the girl asked. Ron looked to Harry and Fiona with a well-she's-rude look. "Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me." she took out her want before she moved to sit next to Fiona and across from Harry. "For example..." She pointed her wand at his glasses and Harry tensed. "Oculus Reparo." The tape on the glasses flew around the broken bit before disappearing as the glasses were fixed. Harry took them off, amazed." That's better, isn't it?" Harry looked to Ron and Fiona before putting his glasses back on. "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?" she looked to Ron.

"I'm...Ron Weasley." He said with his mouth full.

"Pleasure." Hermione said with a slight grimace. She turned to Fiona who smiled.

"Fiona Turner. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well." Hermione said returning the smile. "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She got up and left but then came back and looked at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She pointed and Ron rubbed at his nose with a frown.

"Here." Fiona reached into her pocket and handed him a tissue.

"Thanks." He muttered, embarrassed, as he wiped his nose clean. Grimm stood up and stretched. Fiona pet his head once before he jumped down.

"Grimm?" she asked as the cat walked to the doorway.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked. Fiona shrugged and got up to pick up the cat but suddenly the feline bolted.

"Grimm!" Fiona called. "I'll be right back." She said quickly before following after the cat. Someone coming from another train car opened the door and the cat was able to slip through. "Grimm, here boy!" Fiona called. "Excuse me." she said as she moved past the student. Surprisingly enough the same thing happened again and the cat was able to get to another train car. When Fiona got into the car she couldn't see Grimm anywhere but there was one open compartment. "Excuse me!" she stopped in the doorway and saw Grimm sitting on the seat beside a blond boy who sat across from two other boys. " _Grimm_."

"This yours?" the blond asked.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why he ran off like that so suddenly." She said. The boy looked her up and down.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Fiona Turner."

"Never heard of them." The boy said with a frown before looking at the other two who shook their heads.

"And _you_ are?" Fiona asked, putting her hands on her hips; she didn't like the face he'd made, so what if he didn't recognize her family name. The boy stood.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said with a smirk.

"I've never heard of _them_." Fiona said. Draco frowned.

"You'd do well to learn then, _Turner_." He sneered.

"Are you always rude to people you've just met?"

"Do you always lose your cat?"

"Grimm." Fiona said. The cat looked up at her before jumping onto her shoulder.

"See you around, Turner." Draco said as he sat back down. Fiona frowned at him then glanced at the other two boys who hadn't said a thing before leaving without a word.

…

It was night when the students got off the train onto the platform of an outdoor station. Fiona had to put Grimm with the other pets in his carrier, he wasn't happy about it and he let her know with a long meow. Hagrid walked along the side aisle, with a lantern as people began pouring out of the train.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, first years don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" he called. Harry, Fiona and Ron walked up to him. "Hello, Harry. Hello, Fiona." Hagrid greeted when he saw the two.

"Hey, Hagrid." The two said. Ron stared up at the half-giant with wide eyes.

"Whoa!"

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." Hagrid called. Fiona took Harry's hand and he smiled at her as they made their way to the boats. The three got onto a boat, Fiona at the front, Ron and Harry in the middle with Ron holding the light and another boy in the back.

"Wicked." Ron said.

The students walked up a set of stairs before stopping towards the top where a woman, Professor McGonagall, stood waiting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said to them. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Neville, a scared looking boy, spotted his toad sitting near McGonagall's feet and jumped forward.

"Trevor!" he picked up the toad before looking up at McGonagall as she stared down at him. "Sorry." He said before he backed away to the group.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall said before leaving.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." Fiona turned to see Draco smirking. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The students started whispering to each other. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He nodded to the two boys Fiona had seen him with on the train. "and I'm Malfoy..." he moved to stand in front of Harry. "Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at Draco's acting posh and proud in an attempt to become friends with the most famous wizard in the world. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a _Weasley_. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He looked at Ron. "I can help you there." Draco extended a hand to Harry. Harry looked down at the hand before looking back up.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said. Draco glared. McGonagall returned and smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreated with one last glare.

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall said. She led everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there were four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appeared to be the sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling." Hermione said. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"All right, will you wait along here, please?" McGonagall requested as she turned to the first years. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said. Dumbledore rose from the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," he signaled to a ragged old man with a cat with red eyes near the entrance of the hall. "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Harry looked to Fiona with wide eyes and saw she shared the same expression.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." McGonagall called after reading from a scroll.

"Oh, no." Hermione whispered. "Okay, relax." She said to herself before walking up.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron said to Harry who nodded. Hermione sat down and the hat was placed on her head. It moved and looked to be talking but too quietly for anyone else to hear but Hermione.

"Gryffindor!" It suddenly shouted. The Gryffindor table started cheering. Hermione jumped off the stool with a smile before joining her table.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco sauntered up proudly. The tattered hat frowned well before the boy sat down and spoke before touching down on Draco's head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron said looking at Harry and Fiona. Fiona felt her heart rate pick up and had to let out a slow breath.

"Susan Bones." A small, redhead went up. Harry looked around and spotted a black haired, pale teacher, Severus Snape, looking at him. His scar seemed to burn suddenly.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed quietly putting a hand on his forehead.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Are you alright?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine."

"I know… Hufflepuff!" Susan jumped down and joined her table.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron gulped and walked up. He sat down and the hat was put on.

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed. Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Harry Potter." Everything went silent. Harry walked up and sat down. He looked at Fiona who gave him a smile. Fiona saw him whispering to it a moment later. The hat spoke again to him as he looked out at everyone. Harry looked around a bit. Fiona bit her lip; she wasn't sure it taking so long was a good or bad thing. Harry whispered to it again.

"better be...GRYFFINDOR!" There was an immense cheering and Harry went to the Gryffindor table.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Fred and George cheered as Harry shook Percy's hand and a few of the others. Harry sat down before turning back to watch the sorting. A few more names were called, a few Ravenclaw, another Slytherin and a Hufflepuff.

"Fiona Gaunt." Everyone went silent again. Harry frowned in confusion.

" _Gaunt_?" Hermione asked. "She's a Gaunt?" Harry looked to her then Ron who's eyes had widened.

"No, her last name's Turner." He said shaking his head.

"Apparently not." Ron said as they watched her walk up and sit down. She gripped the bottom of the stool as the hat spoke to her. Harry could see her talking to it like he had.

"Is she a half-blood or a pureblood?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see how that's your business." Ron said.

"Half." Harry said. "Her father's a wizard."

"Maybe she took her mother's maiden name then." Hermione suggested.

"I don't understand." Harry said. "What's wrong with her being a… a Gaunt."

"Don't you know?" Ron asked.

"Merope _Gaunt_ was You-Know-Who's _mother_." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She's related to You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"And the direct line of Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the Slytherin house!" Hermione said.

* * *

 **(Added 8/6/16): HEY, I understand how to someone who knows a lot about Harry Potter this new bit of info at the end of this chapter can seem really confusing but I can't explain the entire backstory of how Fiona is related to Voldemort so early. We didn't learn all about Tom Riddle in the first book now did we? Everything gets explained but if you want the backstory I have typed out then PM me.)**

 **I'm a bit nervous to know reactions to that last bit of info. For clarification in my story Tom Riddle had an older half-sister(Made a mistake before and said younger, didn't mean that) (who didn't die), who had a son who is Fiona's father. Fiona is Voldemort's great niece. And her father made her mother keep her maiden name to protect her (since she's a muggle) but Fiona's birth certificate says Gaunt which is why McGonagall read Gaunt instead of Turner.**

 **So let me know what you guys think of that, I'm obviously not going to change it or anything I just wanna know if I shocked anyone or something like that. Also I'm curious (I already have it set) but what house do you think she'd be in, out of all of them not just Gryffindor and Slytherin.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Meelybug: I clarified at the very end of the chapter. Her father is Merope's daughter's son. I added Tom Riddle having a sister that kept the name Gaunt instead of Riddle. Fiona is Voldemort's Great Niece.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams: Sorry. I kinda see your point how you think she should be Hufflepuff but ForeverTeamEdward13 made some good points as did potterduckx.**

 **potterduckx(Guest): lol it's okay to be excited. The only thing I have to say is that she knows she's related to him but is under the same impression as everyone else that he's gone. But yeah she was always going to be in Gryffindor I just wanted to know what everyone thought.**

 **mydeadroyalty: I'm so glad you like it so far and hope you enjoy future chapters ^_^**

 **Another longer chapter**

* * *

"Salazar Slytherin…" Harry said. "But… that doesn't mean _she's_ going to be in Slytherin." He looked to Ron who gave him an apologetic frown. "She can't be."

" _Everyone_ in that family has been." Hermione said with a sad look.

"Well, she's different." Harry said with a frown as he shook his head before looking up at Fiona who sat on the stool. "I know she is."

"Please, Gryffindor." She whispered. "I want to stay with Harry." She pleaded.

"Gryffindor?" the hat asked. "You know your lineage; you know who your ancestors are. Not _one_ has been in Gryffindor."

"Please not Slytherin. I'm not bad. I'm not bad."

"Slytherin doesn't mean bad! It means _great_. Ambitious and cunning; you could be a strong and _powerful_ leader."

"I don't want power." She whispered as she shook her head slightly. "I just want to be with Harry."

"I see there's no changing your mind." The hat said in an amused tone with a hint of something else Fiona couldn't place. "Gryffindor!" it proclaimed. The cheering wasn't as great as it had been for Harry and she even saw the Slytherin table looking disappointed. Fiona slipped off the stool before making her way to the table, keeping her head down. She was scared to look at Harry but when she did she found him smiling and patting the spot next to him. She quickly sat down between him and Ron.

"I know I should've told you sooner but I'm not my family, I swear, Harry I-"

"I know." Harry put a hand over hers with a smile. "You're still my best friend, no matter what." He assured her. "Besides, you're sitting here not over there." Fiona let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him.

"Are you _really_ a Gaunt?" Ron asked.

" _Ron_." Harry said with a frown. Fiona nodded.

"My father was homeschooled, so I don't know if he would've been in Slytherin. His mother didn't want him to be one like she…and her brother had been. We're not like him…"

"I didn't know You-Know-Who had a sister." Ron said.

"Could we drop the subject please?" Fiona asked. Harry nodded.

"No more questions. I'm just happy you're here with me." he said with a smile. Fiona grinned and leaned into him as he put an arm around her. She just happened to glace at the Slytherin table to see a familiar blond looking at her. He quickly smiled when he saw her looking but then hid it just as quickly so no one else would see.

Once everyone was sorted and seated McGonagall clicked her spoon against her glass.

"Your attention, please." She said. Everyone quieted down as Dumbledore stood.

"Let the feast...begin." he said. Food magically appeared on all the tables and the hall was filled with awe and chatter.

"Wow." Harry looked at all the food. Ron started stuffing his face with chicken wings. A few students moved around their seats, some older students moved down to sit with their younger siblings. Harry moved to sit between Percy and Hermione while Ron stayed next to one of the twins and Fiona.

"I'm half and half." Seamus Finnagan said look back and forth between Dean Thomas and Neville beside him. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Neville chuckled. Harry leaned over to Percy.

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy said.

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for _years_." Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reached into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head, Sir Nicholas, popped out making Ron jump and drop the wing with a shout.

"Ahh!"

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." He said. Numerous ghosts came pouring from the walls, sailing along.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" The Hufflepuff ghost rose up from the floor.

"Look, it's the Bloody Baron!" A Slytherin girl said as the ghost flew over their table.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked. The ghost turned to him.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." Sir Nicholas said before he started to leave.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." The ghost grabbed his head and pulled it to the side. His head was hanging on just by a thread.

"Ahh!" Ron exclaimed.

"Eugh." Hermione groaned.

"You had to ask." Fiona muttered. "I don't think I'm too hungry anymore."

"My apologies, dear." Sir Nicholas said.

"Oh no, it's alright." Fiona said. The ghost smiled before floating down the table to talk to other students. "Harry?" Fiona asked. "How did you know what that professor's name was?"

"I met him with Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said. "He's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Why?"

"I was just wondering." She said with a shrug. Fiona looked up at the head table and saw Snape looking over at their table. She turned back to respond to something Ron had said.

…

After the feast the students poured out of the great hall, the first years being led by their head boy or girl. Percy, as Gryffindor's head boy, led the first years to the staircases.

"Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." He said. Beside them the Ravenclaws walked up.

"Ravenclaw, follow me. This way." Their head boy said.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change." The group looked up at the staircases, turning and changing. "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." They began walking up the stairs. Fiona glanced down to see the Slytherin first years walking down a set of stairs towards the dungeons. Once again she caught sight of a certain blond who smiled up at her.

"He keeps doing that." She said. Harry looked at her.

"Who?"

"Malfoy. He keeps smiling at me." she said. Harry looked down to see the blond walk out of sight.

"Well, now that he knows who your family is he's probably trying to stay on your good side." Ron said before rolling his eyes as he shook his head slightly.

"Just ignore him." Harry said giving her a smile before taking her hand. She nodded as she returned the smile, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Seamus, that picture's moving!" Neville said as he pointed to one of the portraits on the wall.

"Look at that one, Harry!" Ron said.

"I think she fancies you." Harry said as the girl in the painting smiled down at them. Ron nudged him.

"Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl?" A girl asked as the woman in the painting Ron pointed out curtsied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." A man in a painting said.

"Who's that?" a girl asked.

"Do all pictures move?" Fiona asked aloud.

"Haven't you ever seen a photo move before?" Ron asked. Fiona shook her head.

"It's different from these portraits." Hermione said from behind them. Ron rolled his eyes. "These portraits are sentient due to enchantments placed on the portrait by the painter." She said. "They can move from painting to painting and even visit a portrait of themselves anywhere in the world but…" she lowered her voice. "All the people painted have died; it doesn't work with living people. Photos have the ability to move because of a certain liquid that they're developed in but they're not sentient."

"Oh. How long do they move for?" Fiona asked.

"How long will they move or how long is the moment recorded?" Hermione asked. Before Fiona could clarify, Hermione answered both questions anyway. "They'll move forever but the moments are never longer than a minute or so."

"Oh." Fiona nodded.

"You _had_ to ask." Ron muttered making her nudge him playfully.

…

As the first years approached the Gryffindor dorms they came up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress

"Password?" she asked.

" _Caput Draconis._ " Percy said. The woman nodded and the painting opened to reveal a gap in the wall. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on."

"Oh, wow."

"Gather 'round here." Percy said once everyone was inside the common room, the portrait closed behind the last student. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." He said before he turned to head up the stairs. Some people followed but others stayed in the common room to look around a bit more before they too followed after the others.

"Boy, am I tired after all that food." Ron said. "I'm going to bed. You coming, Harry?"

"In a minute." Harry said before turning to Fiona. Ron nodded and headed upstairs. "I know I said no more questions but I just have one more… did you know?" he asked as they sat down on the couch by the fireplace.

"Know what?"

"Who I was? That I was a wizard?" he asked. Fiona shook her head.

"I didn't." She said. "I only found out I was a witch when I was seven and father never really mentioned you. Though, I also never mentioned you to him by name… maybe if I had he would've told me. He didn't seem to recognize you yesterday."

"But you knew you were…a Gaunt?" he asked. Fiona nodded.

"I didn't want to go by Gaunt since… well… my great uncle." She said as she looked down at her lap. "I honestly didn't make the connection until this morning on the train. My father had only told me about you once and he never said your name, just… The Boy Who Lived. He did mention a scar though never what it was."

"If you _had_ known… you would've told me, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Fiona said. Harry smiled at her.

"Come on, you two, time for bed." The two looked up to see Percy looking down at them from the top of the stairs.

"Right. Well, goodnight Harry." Fiona said as she stood.

"Goodnight, Fee." He said as he stood. The two hugged before they headed up to their dorm rooms.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Fiona gathered her things for the first class of day.

"Fiona." She turned to see Hermione with her own books ready. "Would you like to walk to class with me?" she asked with a smile.

"We still have 15 minutes before we need to be there." Fiona said as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, but if we get there early then we won't be late _and_ we can get seats near the front of the classroom." The girl said with a big, excited smile.

"Oh, okay then." Fiona said with a nod. She quickly got her things before following Hermione down into the common room. "I guess Harry and Ron aren't ready yet…" she said quietly seeing only a few students in the common room.

"They're going to be late." Hermione said as she shook her head. The two girls left through the portrait and headed downstairs.

"Hermione?" Fiona asked.

"Yes?"

"You…um…" Fiona hesitated. Hermione looked over at her curiously. "You don't mind my family name?"

"Well, if you were _anything_ like them then you wouldn't be walking with me, now would you?" she asked. Fiona shook her head.

"No… I guess not. Thank you." She said. "I was afraid… once people learned my name… they wouldn't like me."

"Oh I'm sure there are a bunch of Slytherins who would love to be your friend." Hermione admitted making Fiona frown. "But since you're in Gryffindor you should be fine." She added with a smile. "There's a reason the hat placed you here and not there."

"Thanks, Hermione." Fiona said as she returned the smile slightly.

"You… will sit next to me in Transfiguration, won't you?"

"Of course. I'd love to." Fiona said. Hermione smiled and the two continued to class.

…

Like Hermione had predicted Ron and Harry didn't show up by the time class started. Everyone was seated and McGonagall had handed out the first assignment before turning into a cat and sitting on her desk. A few students looked on in awe having never seen anyone do that before. Hermione saw Fiona staring, her mouth open slightly, and was glad to explain.

"She's an animagus." she whispered to her. "It means she can transform into a specific animal at will."

"Why a cat though?" Fiona asked.

"It's based on a witch or wizard's personality and inner traits. It's also said that the animal is a person's Patronus."

"What's a Patronus?" Fiona asked but Hermione had quickly stopped talking and got to work. Fiona looked up to see McGonagall looking at them silently and quickly started on her work as well.

It was only about five minutes later that the doors burst open and a few students turned to see Harry and Ron run in. Hermione saw them and shook her head before getting back to work.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked. Fiona grimaced as the cat jumped off the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall. The two boys were amazed. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time.

"We got lost." Harry said.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She said before returning to her desk. The two boys sat down. Fiona turned her head and met Harry's eyes. He smiled sheepishly and she couldn't help but smile back. She just happened to glance behind the two and saw Draco smirking at her. Her smile dropped and she rolled her eyes before turning back to her work.

…

After Transfiguration was Potions. The four Gryffindors walked together. Hermione looked disappointed when she saw that the whole first row was filled by Slytherin students. She had to settle with sitting next to Harry in the middle row on his left while Fiona sat on her other side and Ron sat beside her. In front of them, and a little to their left, Draco sat between his lackeys. He turned around once the group of Gryffindors had sat down and smirked at Fiona.

"You lied to me on the train." He said. Fiona glanced at him then turned to look at Hermione, hoping the girl would initiate a conversation to save her but she was making sure her area looked neat. "You should've told me you were a Gaunt."

"What does it matter?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, if I had known-"

"If you had known you wouldn't have been rude to me? Shows the type of person you are, Malfoy." She said making his smirk fade slightly. "You've got something on your nose." She tapped her own nose. Draco quickly rubbed at his nose but frowned when he found nothing there. He looked at her in confusion. " _Looks like_ mud." She said. Draco's eyes widened as his cheeks went pink and he whirled around in his seat to face the front. Ron snickered beside Fiona while Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

"Nice one, Fiona." Ron said quietly making her smile proudly. The other students were chattering quietly but quickly quieted down when the door slammed open and Professor Snape came rushing in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said before turning to face everyone. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," he looked at Draco, who smiled slightly. "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." He said as he crossed his arms. "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape saw Harry, writing what he was saying down but, in his view, not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs and he looked up before putting his quill down. "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrocketed. Harry shrugged and shook his head. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again.

"I don't know, Sir." Harry said.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. "Your assignment for next class is to read the first three chapters of your textbooks and define the properties of pungous onions, flobberworm mucus, ginger root and shrakes spines." He said a few students rushed to write down the assignment but Snape continued on without waiting and started talking about the first potion they'd be making that week.

* * *

Later on that week, before lunch, during the student's study period Harry, Fiona, Ron and Hermione sat with the other first years working on their homework. The two boys were sitting across from the girls. Seamus was trying a spell on a cup.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." He looked into the cup then shook his head before trying again. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Just as Ron finished the cup exploded making Seamus' hair stick up in every direction and his face was covered in ash. There was laughter amongst the students. Suddenly, a flock of owls started coming into the hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here!" Ron said looking up. The owls soared by, dropping parcels to students. Ron got a letter and a newspaper. He put the paper down and went to open the letter.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Thanks." He pulled the string off it just as Fiona caught a letter from her father's owl. "From your parents?" he asked with a smile. She nodded, looking a bit nervous as she started to open it. Neville unwrapped a small box before taking out its contents. It was a clear ball with gold around it.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Dean said.

"I've read about those." Hermione said. "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." She said just as the smoke inside turned red.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said.

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

"What was in it?" Fiona asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. It was wrapped up and Hagrid didn't tell me what it was." He said. "How are your parents?" he asked nodding to the letter.

"Mum misses me already." She said with a small smile. "and father doesn't care I'm not in Slytherin." She added a bit quieter. "He was hoping I wouldn't be." She said as her smile grew. Harry smiled. "They want to know how you're doing, though."

"They do?" Harry blinked.

"Mhm. Mum thinks you're 'the sweetest'." She said with a small giggle as his cheeks went pink.

"Tell them I say thank you for thinking of me." he said. Fiona nodded.

"Do you think Hedwig could deliver my reply?" she asked.

"Of course. She doesn't have anything else to do." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Persistent isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" the three looked at her.

"Malfoy." She said. "He keeps smiling at Fiona and trying to get her attention."

"He thinks if he's nice to _her_ it'll put him and his family in a good place with You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"You-Know-Who is gone." Hermione said.

"He's wasting his time." Harry said. "I'm sure he'll stop eventually." He turned to look at the blond who started glaring as soon as he saw him looking. Harry shook his head as he turned back to the others.

"Wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have so many classes with him." Fiona said.

"He'll realize you're not like him soon enough." Ron said with a smile. Fiona smiled back.

"I don't see his logic though." Hermione said. "It's clear Fiona is nothing like a Slytherin."

"He's delusional." Ron said.

"Hopefully, he'll stop soon." Harry muttered as he went back to his work.

"All I have to do is ignore him." Fiona said as she smiled at Harry. He smiled back with a nod. "He'll get the point eventually."

* * *

 **Wow that was long. I'm not really used to chapters this long but when it's a fic about a movie it gets kinda long. I'd love to know what you all think ^_^ (Also if there are any big mistakes I missed please let me know)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Ladyres: (ch 1) I take it you don't like the Weasley's =/. But you have to remember they're still immature kids. (and I think he wasn't laughing at his name but the way Draco was trying to act all posh even though he's 11 just because Harry's famous. ) Muggles don't notice anything besides she was probably loud in case anyone needed help and so all her kids could hear her maybe it was Ginny's first time coming with everyone to the train station. (ch 2) You also have to remember that even though not every Slytherin is evil they have that reputation and as kids they're gunna believe that immediately cause they're very impressionable; it's not until they're older do they realize not every Slytherin is evil (Severus) and not every Gryffindor is loyal (Peter Petigrew). They're only 11 right now.**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13: well I wouldn't say it's a crush just yet but we'll get there in time. It's like Ron said "now that he knows who [Fiona's] family is he's probably trying to stay on [her] good side"**

 **HoneyBear84: I'm not sure every chapter is going to be long but I'll try to keep most of them at least 3,000+ when I can.**

 **I've actually worked on a lot over the past week. As of right now movie 1 is chapters 1-7, movie 2 is chapters 8 – 13, movie 3(my fav and when the pairing really starts) is chapter 14 – 20 (I'm still separating parts and adding new scenes but I have the movie parts all written out for movies 1-3 and I'm starting 4 tomorrow.)**

 **I can't wait to get to with 3rd movie.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Outside, for flying practice, the students, a mixed group of the four houses but not all of the first years, were lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. Fiona stood between Ron and Neville and, much to her dismay, across from Draco who kept smirking at her. The teacher, Madam Hooch, came down the line. She had short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon, class." She said.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class said.

"Good afternoon, Amanda," she said to one of the girls before looking over to another student. "Good afternoon." She turned to the whole class. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" The students all started saying up. Harry's broom was the only one to flew into his hand on the first try.

"Wow!" he said with a grin. Hermione looked a bit annoyed that he'd gotten it on the first try.

"Up!" Fiona said and her broom flew into her hand on her second try. She glanced up to see Draco had also gotten his and he was, yet again, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and watched Ron's attempts.

"Up! _Up!_ "

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch said.

"Up. Up. Up. Up." Hermione repeated, trying different tones.

"Up!" Ron said in annoyance and his broom flew up and conked him on the nose. "Ow!" Harry laughed slightly. "Shut up, Harry." He said but then laughed as well. After a few more minutes everyone had gotten their brooms up.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Madam Hooch said. Everyone mounted their brooms. "And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." She blew the whistle and Neville immediately lifted off the ground, without even pushing off, looking quite frightened.

"Oh..."

"Mr. Longbottom." Madam Hooch said.

"Neville, what are you doing?"

"Neville...Neville..."

"We're not supposed to take off, yet."

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch said.

"Down! Down!" Neville shouted. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as his broom soared away.

"Neville!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"Help!"

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted but it was clear Neville had no control over his broom.

"AHH!" He soared through the sky his broom spun around before he hit a wall, bouncing along it and then swooping off. All the while, he was screaming. He began to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him. "Help!"

"Mr. Longbottom!" Neville approached. The students scattered and Hooch dived out of the way.

"Fiona!" Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. Neville went through the scatter and up a tower.

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" He zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear and his cloak caught on it. He was flipped off the broom and hung there. The students gathered around below him. "Oh. "Ah...help!" He wavered, then the cloak ripped, and he fell, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch shouted as she ran through the group as they scattered. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked in a whisper to Fiona who shrugged.

"Owowowow."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Draco reached down and grabbed Neville's Remembrall, which had fallen out of his cloak. Hooch began to lead Neville away with her. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She said before she left. Draco snickered.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He said before laughing, his lackeys joined him.

"That's not yours, Malfoy!" Fiona said with a frown.

"Oh? Did you want it then?" he asked tossing it up in the air before catching it with a smirk.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said as he walked up to him.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He hoped on his broom and flew around group, then through them. "How 'bout up on the roof?" he asked before he soared up and hovered high in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry grabbed his broom and started to mount it.

"Harry, no!" Hermione said. "You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." She said right before he flew off after Draco. "What an idiot." Harry flew up in the air to hover across from Draco who was tossing the Remembrall into the air and catching it.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry shouted.

"Is that so?" Harry made a dash for him, but Draco twirled around his broom in a 360. "Have it your way, then!" He threw the Remembrall into the air. Harry zoomed after the ball and speed towards a tower. Just as he was about to hit a window, from which McGonagall was working/watching, he caught it, and then headed back to the group. The students all cheered and ran to see him.

"Good job, Harry!"

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry." McGonagall appeared quickly and approached the group.

"Harry Potter?" She said loud enough to get his attention. "Follow me." Harry sullenly followed her as Draco and his goons snickered.

"Well, he's a goner." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Anyone up for a race?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Haven't you done enough?" Fiona asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Scared you'll lose, Gaunt?"

"Fiona, _don't_." Hermione said giving the girl a look.

"I'm not stupid." Fiona said. "I won't risk expulsion over _him_." She said before turning away from Draco who frowned.

* * *

Fiona and Hermione were sitting with two other students getting some help from a teacher when they saw Ron and Harry walking by.

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron said. Hermione and Fiona jumped up to walk with them.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione said. The two boys looked confused. "Follow me." Hermione said before she and Fiona walked off. Ron shrugged and the two followed.

The three approached a trophy case and Hermione pointed at a plaque of Quidditch players. One listed Harry's father, James Potter, as a Seeker. Harry's face lit up.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron said.

"I-I didn't know." Harry said.

"See?" Fiona asked. "You'll be great!" she said holding onto his arm with a grin as she jumped up and down. He smiled at her and nodded.

…

The four were walking up a staircase a little while later. A railing pulled in and Hermione looked behind them at it, but continued walking up.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron said.

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Fiona suggested with a sheepish smile. Harry chuckled. The staircase suddenly shuddered and began to move causing the four to grab the railings.

"Ahh!" Ron yelped as Hermione gasped.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione asked. The staircase stopped attached to a new landing. Harry tapped Ron's arm.

"Let's go this way." He said.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron agreed. They opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked into a spooky, dark room. "Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not _supposed_ to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said. Suddenly a flame ignited on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, came running in behind them.

"Let's go." Harry said. Mrs Norris meowed making the four jump and turn around. The cat meowed again, her red eyes staring at them.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione said.

"Run!" Ron shouted. The group started running down the hall, flames lighting as they passed. They got to the end of the corridor, to a door.

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!" Harry grabbed the handle, but couldn't get it open. "It's locked!"

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione exasperated as she pushed through and pulled out her wand. "Alohomora." The door unlocked. "Get in." They all rushed in.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked as he closed the door.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter seven." Hermione said. Fiona suddenly grabbed Harry's arm without looking at him and he looked at her then down at her hand.

"Fee?" he asked quietly. He looked at her face to see her staring at something with wide eyes and her mouth open. Harry slowly turned his head to see what she was looking at.

"Filch is gone." Hermione said.

"Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron said.

"It _was_ locked."

"And for good reason." Harry said. The other two turned to see what the others saw. There was a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. It began to wake and Fiona took a step back towards the door. It growled, yawned, and growled more as it noticed the intruders. The four screamed and Fiona pulled open the door as the others ran over. The three got out first before Harry pulled Fiona with them. They turned quickly to shut the door and had to battle against one of the dog's heads.

"Push! Push!" They got the door shut and locked before they ran.

…

The four entered the Gryffindor common room out of breath from running – up stairs – the whole way there.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron exclaimed.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe _you_ didn't notice, there were three!" Ron exclaimed as they climbed the stairs to the dorms.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, _I'm_ going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" She said to the boys before she turned and left, shutting the door to the girl's dorms behind her.

"She _needs_ to sort out her priorities." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Are you two okay?" Fiona asked.

"Still alive." Harry said with a nod. Ron let out a breath and shook his head.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Fiona." He said before entering the boy's dorms.

"Goodnight, Ron." Fiona said. She turned to go to the girl's dorms when Harry grabbed her sleeve. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I'll be right there." Harry said to Ron. Ron nodded before closing the door. "I know I could always ask you in the morning but… will you sit with me in charms tomorrow?" Fiona smiled. "It's just… you've either been sitting next to Ron or Hermione." He added as he looked down at his feet.

"Of course I'll sit with you, silly. I haven't forgotten about my favorite wizard." She said giving him a hug. He chuckled as he hugged back and ruffled her hair before letting go.

"Goodnight, Fee."

"Night, Harry."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast was Charms. Fiona, as promised, sat beside Harry who sat next to Seamus. Of course across from them were the Slytherin first years and a blond that still hadn't given up. Draco sent Fiona a quick smile to which she let out a sigh.

"Just ignore him." Harry said to her. Draco glared at him and of course Harry glared back.

"Follow your own advice, Harry. He's not worth it." Fiona said. Harry gave her a smile and nodded. Their teacher, Professor Flitwick, got on top of a stack of books since he was very short. Once he could see everyone he addressed the class.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione lifted hers "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

"The swish and flick." Everyone said with him while doing the movement.

"Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." He said. Everyone started trying the spell.

"Wingardium Levio-saaa." Draco tried.

"Wingardrium Leviosar." Ron said before he whacked his wand around numerous times.

"Stop, stop, stop." Hermione said putting her hand on his wand to stop him. "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi _o_ sa, not Levio _sa_.

" _You_ do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron said. Hermione straightened up and swished her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said perfectly. The feather started to lift up. Ron put his head on his books dejectedly.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" The Flitwick said. Seamus began incorrectly swishing at his feather.

"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa."

"Well done, dear." Flitwick said to Hermione. Suddenly there was a loud boom as Seamus' feather explodes. Flitwick gasped. "Whoa! Ooh."

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said slowly turning his head to look at Flitwick.

"Oh, Harry." Fiona said when she saw the black soot on his cheek. She took the edge of her sleeve and started to wipe his face clean.

" _Fee_." He said as his cheeks went pink.

"You wanted to sit next to me." she said in quietly singsong. Ron started snickering as Harry frowned. Harry nudged Fiona who nudged him back with a quiet giggle.

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus were walking through a courtyard after Charms. Fiona stayed behind to ask the professor a question about their homework assignment.

"It's Levi _o_ sa, not Levio _sa_. She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron said loudly. Hermione bustled past, sniffling.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

…

That night, Halloween night, in the great hall everyone was eating candy and Jack O'Lanterns decorated the ceiling. The normal chatter filled the room as thunder boomed above from outside.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom." Neville said. "She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying." Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"What did you two do?" Fiona asked with a frown as she turned to them.

"I didn't do anything." Harry said quickly putting up his hands in defence with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't know she was right there! I didn't mean for her to hear me." Ron said.

"What did you say?" Fiona asked.

"He said it was no wonder Hermione doesn't have any friends." Dean said. Fiona shook her head as she got up and left the room.

" _Thanks_." Ron said to Dean.

Fiona started towards the stairs when suddenly Quirrell ran towards her from the grand staircase .

"M-Miss Ga-Gaunt! T-T-Tr- Go T-T-To your d-dorm! T-Troll! D-D-Dungeons!" He managed to stutter out, out of breath from running.

"Troll?" Fiona blinked.

"G-Go!" he waved his arm frantically before running to the great hall. Fiona shook her head. She wasn't going to the dungeons so it would be okay if she didn't go to her dorms right away.

Fiona entered the girl's bathroom and could hear Hermione still crying softly. She walked in slowly and approached the stalls.

"Hermione?" she asked. The girl suddenly went quiet. "Are you okay? I'm sure Ron didn't mean what he said." Hermione stayed silent. "You do have friends."

"No, he's right… I don't."

"Well, hey… what about me? _I'm_ your friend, aren't I?" Fiona asked. The girl sniffled.

"You are?"

"Of course I am! If I wasn't your friend would I be standing here?"

"I guess not." Hermione said. Fiona pushed open the stall as Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Hug?" Fiona asked as she held up her arms. Hermione nodded and the two hugged. Fiona rubbed her back comfortingly. "Boys are just stupid." She said making Hermione chuckle and nod. The two pulled away and smiled at each other. Fiona turned around to open the stall but immediately closed the door again, as quietly as she could, and turned to Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione's eyes widened as well. "Troll." Fiona mouthed out.

"Troll?" Hermione mouthed back. Fiona nodded.

"It was supposed to be in the dungeons." she whispered as quietly as she could. Fiona turned and slowly peeked out just in time to see the troll lifting its club about to smash the stalls. "Get down!" Fiona turned and pulled the other girl down, putting her body over hers, just before the wood above them exploded. The two screamed as they held onto each other. Suddenly Ron and Harry ran into the room.

"Hermione, Fiona, move!" Harry shouted. The two started to crawl forwards but the troll smashed the remaining stalls.

"Help! Help!" The boys started throwing wood pieces at the troll.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron shouted. He threw a piece and hit the troll on the head. Fiona pulled Hermione from the remains of the stalls and the two crawled to under the sinks. The troll saw them and went to smash them. Fiona pushed Hermione one way before moving back the other way right before the sink between them was smashed to bits.

"Ahhh! Help!" Hermione screamed as she held onto the pipe of the sink she was under.

"Harry!" Fiona screamed as she put her hands over her head. Harry got out his wand. He ran forward as the troll drew his club back, getting ready to attack again. He grabbed the troll's club and was lifted up.

"Whooa! Whoa, whoa!" He landed on the troll's head, and was hurled forward, then back, until his wand went up the troll's nose.

"Ew." Ron grimaced. The troll snorted, and whipped around.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" The troll got Harry off its head and was holding him by one leg, upside down. It geared up its club and swiped at Harry but he pulled himself up, then down. The troll swiped again.

"Do something!" Harry shouted before pulling himself up again.

"What?" Ron asked looking around. The troll swiped again.

" _Anything_! Hurry up!" Harry shouted. Ron grabbed his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waved her hand.

"Swish and flick!" She reminded him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The club was lifted out of the troll's hand and hovered above its head. The troll looked up, confused, just as the club came crashing back down. "Cool." It hit the troll's head and the troll wavered, then dropped Harry, who crawled away backwards, and came crashing down, hard. Harry stood as the two girls approached carefully.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry said. He grabbed his wand which was covered in goo. "Uggh, troll bogies."

"Nice job, Ron." Fiona said, slightly out of breath. Ron gave her a smile right before McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in. They all gasped at the scene.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall said to the boys.

"Well, what it is..." the two started.

"It's _my_ fault, Professor McGonagall." The teachers, and Fiona, Ron and Harry, gaped. The two boys exchanged a look.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it." She said as she looked at her feet. "But I was wrong. Fiona tried to convince me not to... If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us...we'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do." Harry looked at Snape's leg which had a large cut on it. Snape noticed and covered it up, glaring at Harry. "I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. Miss Gaunt, perhaps you can try a little harder to keep your friends from danger." She said making Fiona look down. "As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you." The two boys smiled. "For sheer dumb luck."

"Oh! M-Miss Gaunt? Your leg." Quirrell said.

"Oh my…" McGonagall said. The four students looked down to see Fiona's left leg was bleeding; her knee high sock and the flesh beneath it had been cut through by a piece of the sink when it had broken. Harry's eyes widened but she gave him a small smile.

"I'll escort her t-to the hospital wing." Quirrell said giving the other two professors a twitchy smile. McGonagall nodded before she and Snape left. "Perhaps you ought to go..." Quirrell said to the other three. "M-might wake up...heh." Quirrell said motioning for the student to leave the room. He leaned closer to the troll. The troll roared in its sleep "Ahh! Hehe..." he quickly followed after the students.

…

The trio waited up for Fiona, in the common room, to come back from the hospital wing. She came in missing a sock with a bandage around her calf.

"I'm alright." She said to them. "You didn't have to wait up."

"It's my fault you got hurt, Fiona." Hermione said as she stood. Fiona shook her head.

"It's the troll's fault." she said.

"Or who ever let the troll out in the first place." Ron said.

"Thank you for saving our lives." Fiona said.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione said.

"What are friends for?" Harry said with a smile. Ron nodded making Hermione smile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **foreverelle: I think, personally, the fourth movie and the fifth are actually my least favorite (5 more than 4). I've just finished the fourth now I'm working on the fifth.**

 **I really can't wait to get to third year. I'm going to finish as many chapters as I can and post a lot. I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

The next morning, in the great hall, the four were sitting, eating. Harry was twirling his food on a fork.

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron said.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." Hermione said.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said. Snape appeared behind them.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." He said before leaving, limping. Harry noticed.

"That explains the blood." he said.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go _near_ that dog?"

"I'm surprised he still has a leg if that's the case." Fiona said.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

"So you're saying..."

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." An owl screeched above. It was Hedwig carrying a very large, long parcel. She dropped it off, the group catching it.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But I-I never get mail." Harry said.

"Let's open it." Ron said before the four tore into the paper. They pushed it away to reveal a broom.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry said.

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed.

"But who...?" Harry saw Professor McGonagall up at the head table, stroking Hedwig. She smiled and Harry nodded.

…

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan said over the loudspeaker from the professor's stand. The students were cheering. The players took their positions in the air in a circle. Harry weaved in, highest amongst. He looked down. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Lee Jordan said into the announcement microphone.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." Madam Hooch said as she looked at Slytherin. She kicked the trunk, and the bludgers zoomed out.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The snitch zoomed around each Seeker's head, then disappeared. Hooch grabbed the Quaffle. "The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" Gryffindor took possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zoomed past Slytherins towards their goal, and threw the ball, and scored. There was a ding. "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Harry, in the air, clapped. A bludger zoomed by him and he had to hold onto his broom. In the stands, Gryffindor cheered.

"Well done!" Hagrid cheered behind, Ron, Hermione and Fiona.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint." Flint dodged people and threw for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appeared and whacked the ball away with his broom. He smirked at Flint, who glared. Johnson and Katie Bell passed the Quaffle back and forth as they strategized to score. Johnson took it, threw it, and once again scored

"Yay!" Ron and Seamus cheered.

"I didn't think Quidditch would be this much fun to watch." Fiona said to Hermione as they clapped.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" The Slytherins dodged, kicked, and tried to score but once again, Oliver blocked their attempt. Flint grabbed a beater's bat from one and whacked a bludger right at Oliver. It hit Oliver in the stomach and he fell to the ground. The crowd booed while Slytherin laughed. The Slytherin members headed off. One jumped over one of the twins and scored. Slytherin cheered. They boxed Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She fell down in and was out. The crowd booed some more. Slytherin scored once again. Suddenly, Harry saw the Snitch. He started to head off after it and then his broom started bucking and turning.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked. Hermione looked through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who was muttering something. Her eyes widened and she turned to Ron and Fiona.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" she whisper-shouted at them.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me." She handed Ron her binoculars and left. Harry was knocked around, and then almost fell. He dangled by one arm from the broom.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron said. Fiona grabbed the binoculars from him and looked through them to see Snape's cloak catch on fire.

"Way to go, Hermione." Fiona said with a grin. She watched him stand up, fall back knocking some other people down before batting out the fire and acting as nothing happened. Harry's broom stop bucking and Harry climbed back on. The Slytherin seeker was after the Snitch, Harry took off after him.

"Go!" Ron and Fiona shouted.

"Go go go!" Hagrid cheered. Harry rammed the Slytherin Seeker, then was butted out. He returned, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dove. The boys followed, but they approached the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backed out, but Harry pulled up his broom as he followed the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stood up, and stepped forward, trying to grab the snitch. He went too far, and toppled off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He got up and lurched. The crowd gasped.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid said. Harry lurched and the Snitch popped out of his mouth. It landed in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee announced. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Gryffindor wins!" she shouted. The stadium started cheering, except for Slytherin of course. Harry raised the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his house, chanted.

"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!"

…

After the game, the teams changed and headed back to the castle. Harry met up with Hermione, Ron and Fiona who were waiting with Hagrid. Hermione told Harry about what Snape had been doing but of course Hagrid had some doubts.

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Who told you 'bout Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"That _thing_ has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"And it's no secret he doesn't like Harry." Fiona pointed out.

"Yeah." Ron said as he nodded. Hagrid sighed.

"Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid continued to repeat as he walked away.

"Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Library?" Fiona asked. Hermione nodded and the boys groaned.

…

Later that week Fiona walked into double potions without the others; Ron and Harry had forgotten their books so they'd run off to get them and Hermione was looking in the library book while she had time before class. Fiona entered the classroom and frowned when she saw Draco sitting where Ron normally sat beside her. He looked uncomfortable since a Gryffindor sat to his left.

"What are you doing there?" Fiona asked as she walked over. He turned and smiled at her.

"Oh, Gaunt. Hello." Draco said. "Clearly I'm sitting." He said as he motioned to the chair.

"I can see that." Fiona said as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Why are you sitting _there_?"

"We're getting new potions partners today to make the Herbicide Potion." He said with a grin.

"Good. You have _two_ lackeys, give the other a turn." Fiona said putting her books down but not sitting.

"Crabbe and Goyle said they're going to be partners, which leaves me with you."

"No, where it leaves you is with a _different_ snake." Fiona said. "I'm working with Harry or Ron." She said before sitting down.

"Did you _see_ their last potion compared to _mine_?" he asked with a scoff as he leaned closer. "You're better off with me, at least then you'll get a passing grade."

" _You_ seem to forget that _my_ potion was better than _yours_." Fiona pointed out. Draco frowned. "If anything I'd be helping them."

"You shouldn't have to help them." He said with a disgusted look.

"They're my friends." She said before looking towards the doorway. "Speaking of." Draco looked to see the trio entering. Fiona looked at Draco. "Move." She said. Harry and Hermione sat down and Ron stood next to Fiona and waited for Draco to move. Draco huffed before getting up and moving to his normal seat. Snape stood from his desk as the rest of the students filed in.

"New partners. Weasley, Granger. Crabbe, Bulstrode. Malfoy, Gaunt. Thomas,-"

"Wait- but sir-!" Fiona started as her eyes widened.

"Don't interrupt." Snape said giving her a look before continuing to name partners. . Draco turned around to smirk at her. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

…

"I'll get the ingredients Gaunt." Draco said from his seat beside her before getting up and heading to the cabinets. Fiona looked over at Harry who was working with Seamus. He looked back at her and smiled apologetically. Draco came back with the ingredients and Fiona opened her book. "Here." Draco put the mortar in front of her. "We can both agree we can a good grade." He said giving her a smile. Fiona nodded. Draco added six snake fangs to the mortar and Fiona crushed them into a fine powder using the pestle while Draco set up the cauldron to heat to the right temperature.

"How many measures?"

"Uh…" Draco turned her book. "Four." He said. "Almost the right temperature...okay." he nodded and Fiona added the crushed fangs. They counted 10 seconds before waving their wand over it.

"Alright now we wait 35 minutes." Fiona said before pulling her book over to her for the writing assignment they had to do while they waited.

"I seem to have forgotten my book." Draco said giving her a smirk. Fiona sighed.

"You can share mine." She said sliding it so it was between them. His smirk grew and he shifted closer to her.

"Thanks, Gaunt." He said. Fiona shifted a bit away from him.

* * *

It was Christmas. Inside the great hall, students were leaving and ghosts were singing (Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...) Hermione approached the empty tables, wheeling a cart. She went to Ron and Harry, who were playing chess.

"Knight to E-5." Harry said. A piece moved across the board. Ron thought for a moment

"Queen to E-5." He said. A queen walked over to E-5 and clinked the knight away with her chair.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said.

"That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed." Ron said.

"See you haven't."

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!"

"Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron exclaimed before looking to Harry who nodded.

"Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas." Hermione said before walking away.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron said. "Is Fiona going home for Christmas?"

"She was supposed to but her father said if she wanted to stay she could."

"She can help us find that book Hermione is certain is in the library." Ron said before rolling his eyes slightly.

* * *

Christmas morning, Hedwig was perched in the boys' room, and Harry was still asleep in bed.

"Harry, wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!" Ron shouted from downstairs. Harry got up and ran to a balcony overlooking the common room, where Ron was standing next to a tree. He was wearing a sweater with an R on it. "Happy Christmas, Harry." Ron said.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. What are you wearing?" Harry asked. Ron looked down at his sweater.

"Oh, Mum made it for me. Looks like you've got one too!"

"I've got presents?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh!" Harry ran down the stairs.

"There they are." Ron said. He sat on a couch arm and ate jelly beans as Harry picked up a silver wrapped package. Harry took out the letter attached to the package.

"'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'" Harry read. He looked to Ron who shrugged. Harry opened the present.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some kind of...cloak." Harry said.

"Well, let's see then. Put it on." Ron said. Harry put the cloak on and all of him disappeared except for his head.

"Whoa!" Ron put down his box of beans and stood.

"My body's gone!" Harry looked down at him missing body then back at Ron.

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!"

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked as he spun around looking down.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Ron said as he got up and picked up the letter. Harry walked over.

"There was no name. It just said, 'Use it well.'"

"What is all the shouting about?" The two boys looked to see Fiona at the top of the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes widened when she finally looked down at the two. "Harry! Your body!"

"It's okay!" he quickly took off the cloak to show her. "It's an invisibility cloak." He said.

"Neat!" she quickly ran down the stairs to join them. "Can I try?" she asked.

"Sure!" Harry draped the cloak around her and she let out a happy squeak as she looked down at her missing body.

"This is so cool!" she spun around. The two boys chuckled as they watched her. "Can you see through it?" she asked before putting the cloak over her head as well. "Whoa!"

"Can you?" Harry asked. Fiona didn't answer.

"Fiona?" Ron asked.

"Where'd you go?"

"Boo!" The two boys jumped and turned around to see Fiona giggling behind them, the cloak around her shoulders.

"Don't do that!" Ron said with a hand over his heart as Fiona continued to giggle. She gave the cloak back to Harry before getting her presents.

"Mum sent us cookies!" Fiona said turning to Harry with a big grin.

"Sweet!"

"Cookies?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Fiona's mum makes the best cookies." Harry said with a grin.

"Can I try one?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Fiona said before handing each boy a cookie.

"This is amazing! Are you sure you're mum's not a witch?" Ron asked. Fiona giggled and Harry chuckled.

* * *

Two nights later, before the students who'd stayed behind for the holidays headed up to bed, Harry stopped Fiona.

"Once everyone's asleep, meet me in the common room." He whispered. Fiona nodded without question.

About an hour after everyone went to bed she snuck downstairs in her pajamas and a robe to find Harry sitting on the couch. He stood when he saw her.

"Did you find a book on Flamel?" she asked Harry shook his head.

"There's something I have to show you." He lifted the invisibility cloak and the two got under it before leaving the common room.

He brought her in the room with the mirror he'd found the night before and took off the cloak.

"A big mirror?" Fiona asked as she looked at him.

"What do you see in it?" Harry asked motioning to it.

"It's just a mirror Harry. I'm going to see my reflection."

"Just… look in it." He said.

"Okay." Fiona walked up to the mirror.

"What do you see?" Harry asked. Fiona shook her head.

"How…?"

"What is it?"

"It's my mom."

"Your mom?" Harry frowned. "Is she okay?" Fiona nodded.

"She's fine but… she's standing next to a man…"

"Your dad?" Harry asked. Fiona shook her head. "Who is it?"

"I don't know…" she said looking down at her feet. "What does this mirror show?"

"It showed me my parents… and it showed Ron winning the house cup and being head boy."

"So…it's not the future or the past but…" Harry shrugged. "You see your parents?" she asked. Harry nodded as he stepped in front of the mirror and smiled at it.

"They're standing there." He said. "They look happy."

"I wish I could see them." She said. Harry gave her a sad smile. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared behind the two.

"Back again, Harry?" he asked making the two turn to see him. "And you've brought Fiona." He said as he approached. "I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does." The two didn't answer. He walked closer to them. "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?" Harry asked.

"Yes...and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you." Harry looked to the mirror. "And Fiona." She looked up at him. "You see a man who is not your father and…someone who doesn't share the blood of your father's family." Fiona looked down. Harry reached over and held her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She gave him a small sad smile. "But remember this." The two looked up at Dumbledore. "This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live." Harry looked back at the mirror. "Now, you two best return to your dorms. It's late."

"Yes professor." Harry said. He picked up the cloak he'd bundled up before the two left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **HoneyBear84: ew no O-O. Tom/Voldemort is her Great uncle btw. The mirror shows what people really want/desire most and what she wants is to not be related to him so she saw her father as someone else, someone not related to Voldemort. Fiona clearly doesn't like being a Gaunt which is why she went by Turner before Hogwarts even though her name is legally Gaunt.**

 **I'm gunna try to post one or two more updates tonight. Big thank you to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites ^_^ Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was spring time and classes had started up again. Ron and Harry were sitting in the library, reading, while Fiona was across from them working on some homework. Hermione comes up with a huge book.

"I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" she thumped a big book down in front of the two boys making the three jump. "I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

" _This_ is _light_?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him as she opened the book before flipping through the pages. She ran her finger down a page until she found what she was looking for.

"Of course! Here it is! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!'"

"The what?" The boys asked in unison

"Honestly, don't you two read?"

"Hermione, I doubt they'd pick up a book this big." Fiona said motioning to the book. Hermione nodded.

" _Hey_." Ron said with a frown.

"She has a point, Ron." Harry said quietly.

"'The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.'" Hermione read from the book.

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you'll never die." She explained

"I know what it means!" Ron said a bit too loudly.

"Shh!" Harry shushed him.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!' That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Why would it be _here_ though? At a _school_?" Fiona asked.

"Dumbledore wants it safe, right?" Harry asked. "Having it here means having it close to him so he can keep an eye on it."

"He's not doing a very good job then if Snape's trying to get it." Ron said.

…

That night, Hermione, Fiona, Ron and Harry ran across the wet ground to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door and a moment later Hagrid opened it.

"Hagrid!" Harry said.

"Oh, hello." Hagrid said. He was wearing oven mitts and an apron. "Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He said before going to close the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" The four said in unison. Hagrid opened the door again.

"Oh." He said. The four followed him in, taking off their cloaks and sitting around the hut. Hermione and Fiona sat in a giant chair while Ron and Harry sat beside Hagrid's black boarhound Fang.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!" Hagrid said.

"What?"

"You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid said.

"Wait a minute." Harry said. " _One_ of the teachers?" he asked.

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments." Hermione said.

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me." Hagrid said. Hermione looked at Ron, who was being sniffed in the face by Fang. Ron shuffled away. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that." A cauldron over a fire began to rattle. "Oh!" Hagrid hurried over and grabbed something. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" He put the thing, an egg, on the table. The group crowded around it.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That? It's a ... it's um…"

"I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked.

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact." Hagrid said.

"You _won_ this?" Fiona asked. Hagrid nodded. The egg rattled and cracked. Pieces flew off as a baby dragon emerged. It squeaked and slipped on an egg piece. "Awe! It's so cute!" Fiona said. Ron and Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked. "Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert." The dragon squeaked as it looked at Hagrid.

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid asked. Ron chuckled. "Don't you, Norbert?"

"I like it." Fiona said with a nod. Hagrid raised his fingers back and forth across Norbert's chin.

"Dededede." Norbert backed away, hiccupped and blew a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard. Hagrid quickly patted the fire out. "Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Norbert hiccupped again. Hagrid saw someone looking in the window. "Who's that?" The four turned to see Draco, who scampered away when he saw he'd been seen.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh, dear." Hagrid said.

…

The four were walking back through a corridor.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon." Harry said. "He told me so the first time I met him."

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Ron said.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"It's bad." Ron said. They stopped as McGonagall, in her nightgown and robe, appeared.

"Good evening." She said. Malfoy appeared smugly beside her.

She brought the group into her classroom. The four accused stood in front of McGonagall's desk, while Malfoy was feet away, smirking.

"Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50?!" Harry exclaimed.

" _Each_. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention." Malfoy nodded, then his smile vanished as he realized what she'd said. He stepped closer.

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said...'the _five_ of us.'"Draco said.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." The four Gryffindors grinned as Draco sagged.

* * *

The next night for detention the five students were led to Hagrid's hut by Filch.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Filch said. Draco gulped. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest." Hagrid appeared out of his hut with a crossbow. He sniffled. "A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Hagrid sniffed and sighed.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid asked. Filch rolled his eyes. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

"Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The forest?" Draco asked. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." There was a howl. "...werewolves!"

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." Draco looked frightened. "Nighty-night." He said before leaving.

"Do you see a full moon?" Fiona asked turning to Draco who quickly masked his fear.

"Full enough." He muttered.

"You got us into this." Fiona hissed.

"I-…" Draco frowned and let out a sigh.

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid said before leading the group into the forest.

Only a few minutes into their walk Hagrid stopped, bent down and dipped his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed them together. A silver trail smeared with his fingers.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something." Harry looked around before looking at Hagrid. "So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay." Ron said weakly.

"And Harry and Fiona, you'll go with Malfoy." Draco grimaced, and Harry and Fiona nodded.

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" Draco said.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said. Fang whined making the three look at him.

…

The three walked through the forest, Fang beside them and Draco holding up the lamp. Harry and Fiona held hands.

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." Draco said.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry said.

"Scared, Potter?!" Draco scoffed. There was a sudden howl. "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang… Scared." He shook his head before looking at Fiona. "Are _you_ scared?"

"Hardly." She said but Harry could feel her hand shaking in his. He gave it a slight squeeze and she smiled at him.

"I'll protect you." Draco said with a smirk making both Harry and Fiona roll their eyes.

The group approached a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stopped, then started to growl.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked. Up ahead, a cloaked figure was crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raised its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Harry gasped and grabbed his scar, which was hurting.

"Harry?" Fiona asked. Draco suddenly screamed and ran, Fang following. "Draco!" The two turned to see his retreating figure.

"HELP!" he was screaming. Harry and Fiona turned back to the figure as it slid over the unicorn and rose until it was standing. It advanced towards the two, who backed up. Fiona moved in front of Harry. The two tripped backwards and crawled backwards, Harry pulling Fiona with him and putting his arms around her. She ducked her head let out a scream. Suddenly, there was the sound of hoof beats. A figure leaped over the two and landed near the cloaked figure. It was a silver centaur, Frienze. He reared, and the cloaked figure retreated, flying away. Harry and Fiona stood, each looking each other over for injuries before facing their savior, standing close to each other and still holding onto each other's arms.

"Harry Potter, you two must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you." The centaur said.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" Firenze asked as he leaned down to speak quieter to them. Harry's eyes widened.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Harry whispered. Suddenly, Fang barked. Harry and Fiona looked up and saw Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Draco appear a few yards away.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fiona!" Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"Hello there, Firenze." Hagrid said. "I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Gaunt. You all right there, you two?" The two nodded.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Firenze said before leaving. The two joined the others.

"What was that you said about protecting me?" Fiona asked as she glared at Draco who immediately grimaced and gave her a sheepish look.

"Come on, let's get you five back to the castle." Hagrid said. "It's not right being out here." He said before leading them back.

"Gaunt…" Draco whispered but Fiona ignored him. "Gaunt, I... I-I panicked." Fiona continued to ignore him and saw Harry roll his eyes beside her. "You understand… you saw that thing-" Harry put an arm around Fiona's shoulders before she did the same to him.

…

Once the group had returned to the castle the Gyrffindors went to their common room while Draco was left to return to his on his own. The Gyrffindor group sat around the fire. Hermione sat in a chair near where Harry was standing and Ron and Fiona on the couch.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll… He'll come back." He said before sitting down in the other chair.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight." Harry said. Ron gulped.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!"

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the _one_ wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." Harry smiled slightly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **So in the book they go through 4 "trials" before getting to the stone (not including the troll and mirror things) so I included the fourth, Snape's challenge. I didn't do word for word from the book but just know that it's obviously not my idea. I swapped out Hermione with Fiona and changed up the lines some though.**

 **I'm going to post one more chapter within the hour. (I feel like posting a lot today. I just really wanna get to movie 3)**

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry until you'll talk to me?" Draco hissed as quietly as he could as he faced Fiona in potions before class started. She ignored him and continued to make sure she had everything for their final. "Would you at least _look_ at me?" he asked. "You can't blame me for being scared!" he hissed making sure to be quiet enough so only she heard him. "I-I didn't mean to leave you with that thing… _Gaunt_ …." Draco let out a sigh, seeing she wasn't going to acknowledge him any time soon. He turned in his seat and leaned on his books, sulking. Snape, who had been sitting at his desk watching, frowned. Draco gave him a slightly forced smile before he went back to looking miserable.

…

The next afternoon after their last final the four Gryffindors were walking in the outdoor courtyard.

"I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?" Ron asked.

"My scar. It keeps burning." Harry said.

"It's happened before." Hermione said.

"Not like this." Harry said.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Ron said.

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!" he rubbed the scar and then saw Hagrid across the field, at his hut. "Oh. Of course!" he started heading that way.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Wait up." Fiona said as the three followed him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than _anything_ is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" They approach Hagrid, who was playing his flute. "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Hagrid stopped playing. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.'"

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.'" The four gaped at each other. "I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said. The four took off running. "Where you going?! Wait!"

The four ran into McGonagall's classroom and up to her desk where she sat. She looked surprised as they reached her desk, out of breath.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry said.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." She said.

"He's gone?! _Now_? But this is important! It's about the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said. McGonagall looked shocked.

"How do you know about-?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it." Harry insisted.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly." She said. The four left and walked down a hallway.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry said.

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione said. Snape suddenly appeared behind them.

"Good afternoon." The four turned to him. "Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Uh...we were just..." Hermione started.

"You want to be careful. People will think you're…" he noticed Harry glaring up at him, and looked surprised. "up to something." He finished before leaving.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Harry said.

* * *

That night the four went down the stairs and headed across the common room. They stopped when they heard a croaking.

"Trevor." Harry said.

"Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!" Ron whispered to the toad.

"Neither should you." Neville said as he appeared from behind a chair. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Now, Neville, listen. We were-" Harry started.

"No! I won't let you!" Neville stood. "You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." He held up his fists.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this..." Hermione said as she took out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus." Neville was frozen and Fiona caught him as he fell backwards. She lowered him to the ground gently as Hermione put her wand back. Ron gulped.

"You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary." Ron said.

"Let's go." Harry said. "Sorry." He said down to Neville as he passed.

"Sorry." Hermione said.

"It's for your own good, you know." Ron said before he walked passed. Fiona grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it under Neville's head.

"Sorry, Neville." She said before following after the others.

…

The four were huddled under the Invisibility cloak as they snuck along the corridor.

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry." Ron said. A flame lit nearby. Hermione drew out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora." The door opened and they went in.

"Wait a minute...he's..." With a blow of air the cape fluttered off them. "sleeping." Ron finished.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Hermione said. They approached the sleeping dog.

"Uh. It's got horrible breath!" Ron groaned.

"We have to move its paw." Harry said.

"What?!"

"Shh!" Fiona gave Ron a look.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed its paw, which was blocking the door. "Okay. Push!" They strained and move it. They opened the door and crouched by it. "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign." Harry said. None of them noticed the music had stop or that Fluffy's eyes had started to open. "If something bad happens, get yourselves out..." Harry stopped. "Does it seem a bit...quiet?" Harry asked.

"The harp. It stopped playing." Hermione said. Drool from one head came down on Ron's shoulder.

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh." All four kids looked up and saw Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barked and growled, thrashing.

"Jump! Go!" Harry shouted before they all jumped through the trapdoor, the dog trying to fit a head down into the trapdoor but failing.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed. He gasped as he landed on some mushy black ropelike vines. "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really."

"Whoa!" Harry landed a few feet from him. The plant began to move towards them. "Oh. Ahh!" The plant tied them up, wrapping around them.

"Hermione, what is this?!" Fiona squeaked as she struggled.

"Stop moving, all of you." Hermione said. "This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron shouted. Hermione managed a smile as she was sucked down below.

"Hermione!" The two boys shouted.

"That's not reassuring!" Fiona shouted but then relaxed the best she could, letting out a slow breath.

"Fiona!" The boys shouted as she too was sucked down below. Fiona landed on the ground below and Hermione helped her up. They could hear the two above them.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron asked as he struggled.

"Just relax!" Hermione shouted up to them.

"Hermione! Where are you?!" Harry asked.

"Do what I say. Trust me." she said.

"You'll be okay!" Fiona shouted. Harry relaxed and was sucked through. Fiona helped him up after he hit the ground hard.

"Ahh! Harry!" Ron shouted. "Harry!"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Help!" Ron screamed.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not." Harry said as he shook his head.

"Help! Help me!"

"Ron!" Fiona shouted but he didn't hear her.

"We've got to do something!"

"What?"

"Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology." Hermione said. "Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" she took out her wand and pointed it upwards. "Lumus Solem!" A beam of light shot out. The Snare shrieked and recoiled. Ron fell below with a scream.

"Ahhh!"

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Okay." Harry said as he helped him stand.

"Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!" Ron said. Fiona face palmed.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry said. There was a fluttering sound coming from the next room.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like wings." Harry said. They entered into a room filled with golden things flying around.

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these." Hermione whispered.

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Harry said.

"And there's a broom." Fiona said as they came upon a broomstick, suspended in the air. "Looks like this one's up to you then." She said looking at Harry.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Strange." Harry said. Ron crept over to the door and took out his wand. He rattled the lock.

"Alohomora!" he said. He shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!" Hermione said.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." Ron said.

"You're our seeker, Harry." Fiona said. "If anyone can find it…" Harry scanned the keys.

"There! I see it!" he pointed to it. "The one with the broken wing!" he looked down at the broom.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple."

"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron said. Harry nodded and grabbed the broom. All the keys suddenly went one direction, right at Harry. He climbed on, swatting at them. "This complicates things a bit!" Harry pushed off into the air. He flew off, after the key. It didn't take long for him to grab the key.

"Catch the key!" Harry shouted He zoomed by and threw the key to Hermione, who caught it and headed for the lock while Harry distracted the other keys. Hermione put it in the lock.

"Hurry up!" Ron shouted. The door opened, and Hermione, Fiona and Ron rushed through, followed by Harry on the broom. They shut the door just as the keys slammed up against it. They entered a dark room, with broken pieces all around it.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Hermione said.

"Where are we? A graveyard." Harry said.

"This is no graveyard." Ron said with a sigh. "It's a chessboard." He walked out onto the marble board and flames lit, illuminating the board and the giant pieces. The others came up with him.

"There's the door." Harry said. They started to walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as they reached a line of pawns, the pawns brought up their swords to block them. The four jumped and backed up.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." Ron said.

"Play?" Fiona asked. "I'm no good at chess." She said shaking her head.

"Ron will get us through this one." Harry said giving Ron a nod. Ron nodded back.

"All right. There are only two empty spots… Harry, you take the empty Bishop's square. Hermione, Fiona, together you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." The two girls took hands and everyone moved to their places. Ron climbed up onto a knight.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first, and then...we play." A pawn on the other side moved forward. Ron studied the game.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like... _real_ wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked. Fiona looked at her.

"What's _real_ wizard's chest?" she asked as her eyes widened slightly.

"You there! D-5!" Ron called. A black pawn moved forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raised its swords and smashed the black one. The four jumped. "Yes, Hermione. I think this is gonna be _exactly_ like wizard's chess."

Ron directed the game. Each side lost pieces until there weren't many left. Both Harry and Ron studied the board.

"Wait a minute." Harry said.

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King." Ron said.

"No, Ron! No!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"Are you mad?!" Fiona exclaimed.

"No, Ron, you can't!" Hermione shouted. Ron closed his eyes. "There must be another way!"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron asked as he looked at her. "Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Fiona, not Hermione, _you_." Harry nodded. Ron took a breath. "Knight...to H-3." Ron's horse moved forward, slid to the side and stopped. He gulped. "Check." The Queen turned and advanced. Ron breathed faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stopped before smashing the knight. Ron went flying off the horse with a scream and landed on the floor, unconscious.

"RON!" Harry shouted. Hermione started walking to him but Fiona pulled her back as Harry shouted. "NO! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." Hermione reluctantly nodded. Harry walked the diagonal in front of the King. "Checkmate!" The King's sword fell onto the ground. Harry breathed out and then the three ran to Ron. They bent beside him. "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...I have to go on."

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are." Hermione said.

"Not as good as you." Harry said. She smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful." He nodded and stood. Fiona stood as well.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"No, Fiona-" Harry shook his head.

"We've gone through three things already, there's going to be a fourth, one for each house; you might need me."

"Fiona's right, Harry." Hermione said. "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chess pieces to make them alive; that leaves Snape's." she said. "We all know out of the four of us Fiona's best at potions." Harry frowned but nodded.

"Alright." He said. The two headed to the door and pulled it open to see just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's," Harry said. "What do we have to do?" They closed the door behind them and as soon as they were far enough away from it a purple fire sprang up behind them. At the same time, black flames shot up in the other doorway on the other side of the room. Fiona approached the table and picked up a paper. "What is it?"

"It's… a riddle."

"Didn't think Snape would be one for riddles." Harry muttered. Fiona read from the paper, aloud.

"'Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.'" She finished. "Of course it's not magic, it's logic."

"Logic?"

"Yeah. Snape doesn't like magic in his class, why would he have it be part of this?" she said. "A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But not us, right?" Harry asked. "Can you figure it out?"

"Maybe not as fast as Hermione could but everything we need to know to figure it out is on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Fiona said. She looked at each of the bottles before looking at the paper. Harry watched her look between the two a few more times. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us." he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

"Well, I don't need to take that one."

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Harry asked Fiona pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that." Harry said. "Go back, find Hermione and Ron. Make sure you're all safe." Fiona nodded. Suddenly she hugged him. "I got lucky once, didn't I?" he put his arms around her. "I should be fine." He said. Fiona pulled back.

"You better be." She said making him smile.

"You drink first." said Harry. "You're sure which is which, right?"

"Positive." she said. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" Harry asked anxiously. Fiona shook her head.

"No, but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off." He said.

"Good luck, Harry." Fiona said walking backwards towards the purple fire. He nodded and watched as she turned and went safely through the flames.

* * *

 **Reminder: Snape's riddle is from the book, it's not mine.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Last one for movie one, really short and I probably could've added it to the end of the last chapter but don't worry because I'm probably going to post a bunch more chapters tonight. I just really wanna get to movie three and feel like you guys won't mind me updating a bunch of times today ^_^**

 **HoneyBear84: No her mom's the muggle and it's her father's mother that's Tom's sister.**

* * *

The next morning, after Hermione and Fiona brought Ron to the hospital wing and after Harry was brought up by Dumbledore, Harry approached a room where up on a stairwell balcony Hermione, Fiona and Ron were talking. They stopped when they saw Harry and leaned over the railing.

"Alright there, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Alright. You?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Alright. Hermione?

"Never better." She said with a smile. Harry looked to the black haired girl but found she wasn't there.

"Fiona?" Harry asked. Suddenly he was hugged and laughed as he hugged her back.

"Couldn't be better." She said giving him a big smile.

…

In the great hall, all students were seated, and green banners with snakes on them were around the ceiling. Dumbledore, at the head table, nodded to McGonagall. She clinked her glass and the chatter of the students stopped. Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." There was clapping and Hermione, Ron, Fiona and Harry ducked their heads since they were the cause of 200 points lost. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 522 points, Slytherin House." There was immense cheering from the Slytherin table. Draco saw Ron looking at him and sneered. "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." Harry and Fiona looked at each other. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of calm intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." The table clapped. Harry patted her on the arm.

"Good job." He said.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess" Ron looked at Harry and mouthed, 'Me?' Harry nodded, and mouthed, 'You!' "that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points." There was more applause. "Third to Miss Fiona Gaunt, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, 50 points." The table cheered as Fiona's face went red. Harry grinned at her. "And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." The table erupted in cheers.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione said.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Immense cheering erupted. Neville was unbelieving, and sat there while cheering got louder. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." He clapped his hands and the green banners changed to Gryffindor red and yellow. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" The room started cheering. All students, minus Slytherin house, stood and threw their hats into the air.

"Neville!" Seamus cheered as he shook his hand. They all rubbed each other's hair and jumped around, cheering and laughing.

"Yeah! We won!" Lee shouted as he jumped with Harry, who looked back and grinned very widely at Hagrid.

…

At the outdoor train station, students were walking around, getting on the train or making sure their things were loaded.

"Come on now, hurry up." Hagrid said to some students. "You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." Harry handed Hedwig to a train man, and walked to an open door of the train with Ron, Hermione and Fiona. Ron and Hermione waved to Hagrid, who waved back, before they got on the train.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione said.

"One minute." He said. Fiona followed after Hermione as Harry walked up to Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid took a red album out of his coat pocket and handed it to Harry. "This is for you." Harry opened the album and saw a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They were all smiling and waving. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Hagrid." He said. He shook his hand before hugging him tightly.

"Oh. Go on...on with you." Harry let go. "Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that."

"I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh?" Hagrid chuckled. "Off you go." Harry walked away, back to the train door where Hermione, Fiona and Ron were waiting.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home. Not really." Harry said. The train whistled and they climbed aboard. As the train started to leave, Harry waved out the window to Hagrid, who waved back. Once he was out of sight Harry moved back in and shut the window before sitting down next to Ron.

"Your Aunt and Uncle will have to let me come over now, won't they?" Fiona asked.

"They don't know we can't do magic." He said with a grin and a nod.

* * *

 **Obviously I added 50 points to Slytherin's actual total cause Fiona needed to get 50 added.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Alright, first chapter for movie two. Movie two is from chapter 8 to chapter 13. Movie three is chapter 14 to chapter 20. Movie four is chapter 21 to chapter 25 and I haven't started movie 5 just yet.**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13: Yep I'm gunna post more chapters tonight but no I'm not skipping over Chamber of Secrets. There's things in the second movie that need to be written/happen for things in the third. If I can proof read and make sure all the chapters for movie 2 are good tonight I can possibly post all of them one after the other and start on posting three tomorrow or before I finally go to bed. (so I'm aiming to post another 6 chapters tonight)**

* * *

Harry was flipping through the album Hagrid had given him the year before, in his room; his actual room, with an actual bed, a window and everything. Hedwig, in her cage, screeched and rattled the cage a bit.

"I can't let you out, Hedwig. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon-"

"Harry Potter!" His uncle shouted from downstairs.

"Now you've done it." Harry said to the owl. He closed the album before heading downstairs. He opened the door to the kitchen where his Aunt was finishing up a cake.

"He's in there." she said when she saw him. "Vernon?" Harry went into the living room where his uncle was fixing Dudley's tie.

"I'm warning you, if you can't control that bloody bird it'll have to go."

"But she's bored! If I could only let out for an hour or two." Harry said. Vernon laughed.

"So you could send secret messages to you freaky little friends? No, sir."

"But I haven't had any messages from any of my friends. Not one... all summer."

"Who'd want to be friends with _you_?" Dudley asked.

"Fiona's my friend." Harry said giving the boy a glare.

"Yeah, and where's she?" Dudley asked.

"Her family's on vacation..." Harry said with a frown. Dudley scoffed and bumped his shoulder as he passed by.

"Probably to get away from you." Dudley muttered.

"I should think you'd be a little more grateful." His uncle said. "We've raised you since you were a baby, given you the food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom, purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

"Not now, Bopkins. For when the Masons arrive." Aunt Petunia said when Dudley went to take something off the cake.

"Which should be any minute! Ahem...Now let's go over our schedule once again, shall we? Petunia when the Masons arrive you will be...?"

"...in the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously into our home."

"Good! And- and Dudley, you will be...?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door!"

"Excellent!" The three stood together and faced Harry. "...And you...?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist."

"Too right, you will. With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career. And you will not mess it up!"

Harry headed upstairs as the doorbell rang. He could hear Vernon greeting the couple as he headed to his room. Harry opened his door and stared in shock at the creature jumping on his bed.

"Ha- ha- ha! Ha, ha! Ho, ho, ho! Ha, ha!" The creature stopped when he noticed Harry standing in the doorway. "Harry Potter! Such an honor it is!"

"Who are you?" Harry asked after closing his door.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf."

"Not to be to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom."

"Oh, oh yes, sir! Dobby understands! It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you- it is difficult, sir. Dobby wonders where to begin?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"S-sit down? S-sit- sit down?" Dobby seemed taken aback by the very thought. He stepped off the bed and started to cry. "Oh, oh, ho. Oh, ho, ho... Oh, ho, ho. Ohh, ho, hoo..."

"Dobby, shh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, or anything."

"Offend Dobby?" Dobby turned around. "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard… like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then."

"No, I haven't." Dobby said with a smile that quickly faded. "That was an awful thing to say." He said as he walked over to the dresser. He started banging his head against it. "Bad Dobby!"

"Stop, Dobby!"

"Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, shh!"

"Baaad Dobby!"

"Dobby, please stop!" Harry pleaded.

"Bad Dobby. Bad Dobby!"

"Stop! Stop, Dobby. Please be quiet!" Dobby stopped, holding his head and wobbling a bit. "Are you all right?"

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir." Dobby said as he pushed Harry's chair towards the bed. Harry sat down on the bed as Dobby climbed up to kneel on the chair.

"Your family?" Harry asked.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here...ooh... But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen."

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?"

"Ooo... er... can't... say... argh..."

"Ok– I- understand. You can't- say." Harry said quickly. Dobby quickly looked around and stood on the desk before grabbing a lamp and hitting himself in the head with the bottom of it.

"Don't make me talk, I— Errr..."

"Dobby! Dobby, put the lamp down."

"Bad Dobby."

"Give me the lamp!" Harry said as he tried to wrestle the lamp away from the elf. He heard Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs and looked to the door. "Dobby stop!" He managed to pull the lamp out of his hands and put it down. He grabbed Dobby's shirt and brought him over to his wardrobe.

"Let me go!"

"Get in there, and keep quiet!" He closed the wardrobe door just as Uncle Vernon burst into the room.

"What the devil are you doing up here?"

"I- I was just—" Harry pushed the door closed as Dobby slowly opened it.

"You just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke!"

"Sorry." He pushed the door closed again.

"One more sound, and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy! And fix that door!" Harry pushed it closed again.

"Yes, sir..." Uncle Vernon left and Harry opened the wardrobe. "See why I've got to go back? I don't belong here. I belong in your world, at Hogwarts. It's the only place I've got friends!"

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Well, I expect they've... been- hang on- how do _you_ know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Heh- Dobby hoped, if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him," he pulled out a stack of letters. "Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir."

"Give me those, _now_."

"No! Ahh! Ooh..." Dobby put them back into his rags before running out of the room. Harry chased after him. Dobby stopped downstairs when he saw the cake Aunt Petunia had made.

"Dobby, get back here!" Harry whisper-shouted. Dobby snapped his fingers and the cake started floating. "Dobby, please, no."

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school!"

"I can't. Hogwarts is my _home_!"

"Then, Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." Dobby said before snapping his fingers again. Harry rushed out past him. He reached out for the cake, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley all noticing him and the cake." Dobby snapped his fingers and it fell onto Mrs Mason's head.

"I'm so sorry! It's my nephew- he's very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets him. That's why I kept him upstairs!" Uncle Vernon said.

…

It was a few nights later, after Uncle Vernon had barred Harry's windows and placed many locks on the outside of his bedroom door, that Harry woke to an odd sound. It sounded almost like a motor. He grabbed his glasses and stood at his window. He saw a flying car come at the window, it's lights shining into the room. Harry backed up as the car turned and relaxed when he saw it was Ron, Fred and George.

"Hiya, Harry!" Ron said.

"Ron! Fred. George. What are you all doing here?"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Harry looked to see Fiona in the back with George.

"Fiona? I thought you were on vacation with your parents." Harry said.

"We were supposed to be back two months ago! Things kept going wrong. We'd miss our bus or lose things… it was a nightmare! I finally sent Ron an owl seeing as _he_ responds to them." Harry's eyes widened seeing that she was upset with him.

"F-Fiona I-!"

"We can chitchat later." Ron said. "We're trying to rescue you. Now, come on. Get your trunk!" Harry quickly packed and Ron attached a hook to the bars of the window. "You'd better stand back. Let's go!" The car pulled the bars and window out then backed up so Harry could put his trunk in the back.

"Potter!" Vernon shouted.

"Go, go, go, go!" George said once he saw Harry had put his trunk in.

"Come on." Ron called. He opened the door and was motioning for Harry who passed him Hedwig in her cage.

"Come on." Fred, the one behind the wheel, said.

"Come on, Harry! Hurry up!" Ron shouted. The bedroom door burst open.

"Petunia, he's escaping!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry quickly climbed through the window but Vernon grabbed his ankle.

"Ahh- ahh!"

"I've got you Harry!" Ron shouted as he held onto him.

"Come here!" Vernon shouted.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh no, boy! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"

"Get off!"

"Drive!" Ron shouted.

"Right." Fred said before shifting gears.

"Right!" George shouted.

"No! No! No! No! Aaaah!" Vernon shouted as he was pulled through the window and fell onto the bushes below.

"Aaah!" Petunia and Dudley screamed as they ran to the window.

"Dad!" Dudley shouted. Harry grinned back at them before closing the door.

"By the way, Harry, Happy Birthday!" Ron said.

"This car's not meant for five people." George groaned as he shook his head.

"There was no way you were leaving _me_ behind." Fiona said.

"Might want to plug your ears." Fred muttered. Harry looked confused but only for a moment.

"Harry Potter, do you know how many letters I've sent you? And you didn't reply to one!" Ron and George flinched, being on either side of the cross girl.

"I-It's not my fault, Fiona, _I swear_." Harry said. "I would've written back! You know that."

"I know… it doesn't mean it didn't hurt though." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I missed you." He tried with a smile. Fiona looked at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"I missed you too." She moved forward to hug him the best she could and kiss his cheek.

"Could you wait until you're out of the car?" Ron asked. "We're still squished back here." Fiona pulled away and sat back down. She looked at him.

"Are you implying something?" she asked. Ron's eyes widened.

"No! No, of course not!" he said quickly. "It's just… five people…small car." He gave her a sheepish smile. Fiona turned to George who gave her a smile.

"Don't look at me, luv." He said.

…

Fred landed the car sometime in the morning and drove it down a dirt path a ways towards a large house in the middle of nowhere. Everyone climbed out of the car and Fiona threw her arms around Harry's neck. He chuckled as he hugged her back.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too, Fee." He said. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You've gotten taller." She said with a pout making him chuckle again.

"I didn't get a hug." Ron said with a frown.

"You want a hug?" Fiona asked.

"W-Well, I was just saying…"

"Come here." Fiona threw her arms around him and he grinned making Harry laugh.

"Follow us." George said as the group headed towards the house. Fred opened the window of a door before unlatching it and opening it.

"Come on. Okay, come on. Shh! Shh! Ok, come on. Shh! Come on." Fred said. Harry grinned at the pan that was washing itself before heading over to a large grandfather clock.

"Do you think it'd be all right if we had some of this?" Ron asked motioning to some rolls on a plate on the table.

"Yeah, Mum would never know." George said. Harry watched as three hands, with pictures of the three Weasley's in the room, moved from Lost to Home.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Fiona asked as she stood beside him. Harry walked passed it to see knitting needles working by themselves.

"It's not much, but it's home." Ron said with a mouthful of bread

"I think it's brilliant." Harry said. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came down and stood behind a chair to address the group.

"Where _have_ you been?!" The three boys hid the bread behind their backs. "Harry, how wonderful to see you dear." She said walking over with a smile. It was gone as she looked at the other boys. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been _seen_!" She softened her tone as she looked to Harry. "Of course, I don't blame you, Harry dear. Oh and bringing poor Fiona into it!" Fiona smiled sheepishly at her.

"They were starving him, Mum. There were bars on his window!" Ron said.

"Well, you'd best hope that I don't put bars on _your_ window, Ronald Weasley!" Ron's eyes widened. "Come on Harry, time for a spot of breakfast."

Everyone sat down at the table. Percy came down shaking his head, knowing his younger siblings had gotten into trouble, and sat down next to the twins. Harry sat next to Ron and Fiona sat across from Percy.

"Here we are Harry. Now tuck in! That's it. There we go." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny, the youngest and only other female Weasley, ran down the stairs and into the room.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" she asked.

"Yes dear. It was on the cat." Ginny smiled then noticed Harry.

"Hello." He said with a smile. Ginny's eyes widened and she slowly backed up before running upstairs. The twins snickered. "W-what did I do?

"Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying really." He said shaking his head before he started to cut his food. Fiona rolled her eyes. A man appeared in the doorway.

"Morning, Weasleys."

"Morning, Dad." Fred, George and Ron said.

"Morning Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Morning, Fiona." Arthur added.

"Morning, Mr. Weasley." Fiona said as he came over to the table.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" Arthur said.

"Raids?" Harry asked.

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Ron said. "Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating." Arthur sat down at the head of the table.

"Well now. Aah!" he finally noticed Harry. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry sir. I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

"Good Lord! Are you really? Well, Ron's told us all about you, of course. As did Fiona." He added. Fiona's face went pink. "When did he get here?"

"This morning. _Your_ sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Did you really? How'd it go? Did you—" Arthur asked. The four boys went to answer when Mrs. Weasley turned back to him

" _Arthur_!"

"I mean...that was very wrong, indeed, boys. Very wrong of you. Now, Harry, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what _exactly_ is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Oh, umm..." Harry started but was cut off by an owl's screech.

"Well, that'll be Errol with the post." The table turned to see an owl slam right into the window. "Oh, fetch it will you Percy, please?" Percy nodded and got up.

"Errol." He said. The owl hopped up and gave him the letters.

"He's always doing that." Ron said.

"Oh look, it's our Hogwarts letters. And they've sent us Harry's and Fiona's as well." Percy handed out each letter.

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Arthur said.

"Oh, no." Mrs. Weasley said.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum." Fred said. "The spell books alone are very expensive."

"We'll manage. There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

…

"Right." Mrs. Weasley picked up a container by the fireplace. "Here we are Harry, you go first dear."

"But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum." Ron said. "Neither has Fiona."

"Floo powder?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well you go first Ron, so that they can see how it's done. Yes. In you go... That's it." Ton took a handful of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron said before throwing the powder down. There was a burst of green flames making Harry and Fiona jump.

"You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on." Mrs. Weasley said. Arthur patted Harry on the back. "Come on. In you go. That's it, mind your head. That's right. Now take your Floo powder. That's it, very good. Now, don't forget to speak very, very clearly.

"Diaganilly."

"What did he say, dear?"

"'Diaganilly.'" Arthur said.

"I thought he did."

"I take it Harry went somewhere else?" Fiona asked.

"We'll just have to find him. Don't worry, dear. You next." Fiona gulped. She ended up saying the destination correctly and meeting up with Ron.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"He kind of mispronounced Diagon alley."

"How'd he mange that?"Ron asked. Fiona shrugged.

"He was nervous. I'm surprised I didn't mess it up." she said.

"Well, we'll find him. Once mum and the others come through." Ron said. The two moved out of the way as the rest of the family appeared.

"Any sign of him?" Fred asked.

"Not yet." Fiona said.

"Eh, he'll turn up." George said.

"Eventually." The two said in unison.

"We'd better get inside…" Mrs. Weasley said seeing a lot of people inside Flourish and Blotts. Fiona gasped.

"Hermione!" she called. The brown haired girl turned and smiled when she saw the group.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said with a smile.

"Hello, Fiona, Ron. Is Harry with you?"

"Uh…" Ron smiled sheepishly.

"He got a bit lost."

"Floo powder." Ron said.

"Oh. I'll go look for him if you'll save my spot." She said.

"Of course." Fiona said.

"If you think you can find him." Ron said. Hermione stepped outside. Only a few moments later she came back with Harry whose hair was a bit messy and there was soot on his face.

"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far." Mrs. Weasley said as she brushed off his cloak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." A man walked out and people started clapping.

"Ah! Here he is!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Fiona looked confused but clapped as well.

"Mum fancies him." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley lightly smacked his arm.

"Make way there." A photographer said. "Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet." He said as he pushed past Ginny. The photographer took a photo and Lockhart turned to change poses when he saw Harry.

"It can't be- Harry Potter?" he asked. The photographer turned to see him.

"Harry Potter! Excuse me, madam." He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and brought him beside Lockhart.

"Nice big smile, Harry." Lockhart said pulling Harry to him, putting an arm around his shoulders before facing the camera. "Together you and I rate the front page." The camera flashed. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me…." the crowd clapped. Fiona noticed Hermione's smile and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She and Ron were the only two not clapping "which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list," Fiona just happened to glance up and saw Draco looking down over the railing of the second floor. He was, of course, glaring down at Harry and didn't seem to notice her. "he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving..." Lockhart looked a man beside him who quickly picked up a stack of books and handed them to him. Lockhart handed them to Harry. "with my entire collected works, free of charge." Another photo was taken before Harry was allowed to return to the others. Lockhart sat down ready to sign books. "Now, ladies?"

"Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed." Mrs. Weasley said. "All of you wait outside. That's it, Ron." The group moved past the crow towards the front of the store. Draco, who was on the stairs with a book, noticed them and ripped out a page before going down the rest of the stairs to confront them.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" he spat. "Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ginny said stepping forward.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco said. Suddenly a blond man, his father Lucius, put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy." He held out a hand and Harry politely shook it. "We meet at last. Forgive me," he used his cane to move Harry's hair aside to see his scar. "your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." Harry said as Hermione pushed her way to the group and stood between Fiona and Ginny.

"Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish." Lucius said.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself." Hermione said.

"And you must be... Miss Granger." Lucius looked to his son before looking back at her. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents." Hermione looked over to where her parents were talking with Arthur. "Muggles, aren't they?" He looked back at her and Hermione did her best not to openly glare at him. Lucius turned to look at Ron and the others. "Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions..." he took a book out of Ginny's cauldron. "tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys."

"Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside." Arthur said as he came up to the group.

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior." Lucius said.

"Lucius." Arthur said.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a _very_ different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur said.

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles..." he said quietly. He put Ginny's book back. "and I thought your family could sink no lower.

"I see where you get _your_ rudeness." Fiona said under her breath as she gave Draco a side glare. He shifted on his feet slightly. It was then his father seemed to notice her.

"Miss Gaunt." He gave her a smile. "Where is your father?" he asked.

"He and my mother are home. I came with the Weasley's." she said. Lucius looked from her to his son and back. Fiona glanced at Draco to see him frowning slightly but he quickly masked it when he realized she was looking at him.

"Draco's told me much about you as well." Lucius said. Draco looked at his dad before looking away from Fiona. Lucius gave her a smile before looking at Arthur. "I'll see you at work." Lucius said to him before walking away. Draco moved in front of Harry.

"See you at school." he said. He glanced at Fiona before following his dad.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13: Okay yeah he does have a crush on her but it's like a child's crush at the moment (until next year)**

 **lizyeh2000: Ugh Lockhart, and no problem ^_^ hope you're enjoying the updates**

* * *

At King's Cross Station, Train Platform Harry, Fiona and the Weasleys hurried to the gateway.

"10:58! Come on! Come on!" Arthur said.

"The train will be leaving any moment!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fred, George, Percy you first!" Arthur said. The three went through the portal.

"Okay." Mrs. Weasley patted Ginny's back and she ran through. "Fiona, you next, quickly dear." Fiona nodded and followed after Ginny. The two girls moved out of the way and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through. "Come on, Ginny, we'll get you a seat. Hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said before the two ran with her. Fiona looked back at the wall waiting for Ron and Harry.

"Come on, Fiona!" Ginny called back to her. Fiona bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to be late but she didn't know what was taking the boys so long. Fiona pushed her cart towards the train quickly. She brought it to where her things would be loaded on before running to join Ginny. "Where's Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. They didn't come through." Fiona said shaking her head. "Did you find a seat?" Ginny nodded.

"I found some other first years." She said with an excited smile. "I think Hermione is in the next car over."

"Thanks." Fiona gave her a smile. "Ginny, if Harry and Ron missed the train…"

"Mum and dad would be able to bring them, I'm sure." Ginny said but she didn't seem too sure.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later Ginny."

"See you later." Ginny said. Fiona walked through the train car looking for Hermione.

"Gaunt." Fiona resisted the urge to groan and turned to see Draco standing behind her, smirking.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You look lost." He said.

"I'm just fine."

"We have an open seat." He said motioning to his compartment.

"You think I'd sit with _you_?" Fiona asked with a scoff making him frown. "Your father insults two of my friends _and_ their families and you think you can just talk to me like we're friends?"

"He didn't insult _you_."

"That's not that point. You're so… ugh!" Fiona whirled around and kept walking leaving Draco standing there frowning.

Fiona finally found Hermione's compartment and the two sat together for the train ride. Neither knowing where the boys were. They didn't get too worried until the boys missed the sorting ceremony _and_ the feast.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Hermione asked as they headed to Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not sure." Fiona said. "I thought they'd show up by now."

"We could ask one of the boys if their things are in the boy's dorms." Hermione suggested. "I'm sure they're okay. How much trouble could they get in on their first night?"

…

"You broke your dad's flying car?!" Fiona asked as she faced Harry and Ron who sat on the couch in the common room. She hadn't been able relax until she knew the two were okay so she waited up for them.

"Not on purpose!" Ron shouted.

"It just started malfunctioning." Harry said.

"And we crashed into a tree that tried to kill us!"

"The whomping willow." Fiona said shaking her head.

"First a house elf shows up in my bedroom and tells me he stole all my letters, then we miss the train because the gateway closed and then we almost got smashed to bits." Harry said.

"That's what happened to the letters I sent you?" Fiona asked. Harry nodded. "I'm surprised you two only have detention."

"Snape wanted to expel us." Ron said. "And I broke my wand." He moaned as he held up the wand that was almost broken in two, the top being held on by a thread.

"Oh, Ron." Fiona said shaking her head.

* * *

The next morning they had Herbology. The students were chattering amongst themselves.

"Morning, everyone!" Professor Sprout said as she entered the green house. "Good morning, everyone!" she said again tapping against a pot to get the class' attention.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!" The students said.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Now, gather around, everyone. Today, we are going to repot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" She asked as she moved a large pot in front of her. Of course Hermione was the only one to raise her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away?" The students all grabbed their earmuffs and put them on. "Quickly! Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot..." She pulled out the mandrake and it started screeching loudly. "Got it? And... now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm." She said as she put it in a new pot and put dirt in the pot.

"Uhh..." Neville groaned before falling to the ground.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Sprout said with a sigh.

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted." Seamus said.

"Yes, well, just leave him there. Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!" The students all pulled out their Mandrake and groaned as the screeching filled the room. Draco grinned at his and wiggled his finger at his Mandrake. It bit his finger and he struggled to pull it out before putting the Mandrake in a new pot. He glanced over at Fiona to see her giggling at him. His face went pink as he looked away from her.

…

That afternoon at lunch Ron taped up his broken wand. He let out a sigh.

"Say it, I'm doomed." Ron said.

"You're doomed." Harry said.

"Hi, Harry!" A first year, Colin, said before his camera flashed. "I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in Gryffindor, too!"

"Oh- Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry said. Suddenly a owl screeched.

"Ron? Is that your owl?" Dean asked. The owl flew down and crashed into a bowl of chips.

"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron said picking up the letter it'd brought him. The owl flew away. "Oh, no!" Ron groaned.

"Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus said. The Slytherins nearby started laughing.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." Neville said.

"What's a howler?" Fiona asked as she turned to Hermione. Ron hesitantly opened the red letter.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the paper. The letter started floating and looked like a mouth. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Ron nodded, terrified. The letter turned and lowered its voice. "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" Ginny nodded and looked rather embarrassed. "Thhhhbt!" the howler blew a raspberry at Ron before tearing itself up. He looked around terrified. Hermione and Fiona looked extremely surprised.

…

Later on that day they had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The door to the professor's office opened and Lockhart came out and stood at the balcony.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- " he said as he walked down the stairs and came to stand in front of the students. "but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Huh, huh, huh... hee, hee..."

"We have this guy for the whole year?" Fiona asked in a quiet half groan.

"I know." Hermione said with a smile. Fiona looked at her with a frown.

"Now-" Lockhart took out his wand. "be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind." He tapped his want against a covered cage. The cage rattled. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!" he pulled the cloth off the cage to show a bunch of blue pixies.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" Lockhart said.

"Ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha..." Seamus laughed.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, ha!" he opened the door to the cage and they all flew out. The students all jumped up to avoid the pixies that started trashing the classroom. "Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Two pixies grabbed Neville by the ears

"Ah! Aaah! Aaah! Aah- aah!" They lifted him up and hung him on a chandelier above. "Hey, get me down!" A pixie grabbed into Hermione's hair.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

"Stop! Stop! Hold still!" Harry said before hitting the pixie with a book. Fiona let out a scream as two pixies pulled her up a few feet by her hair.

"Help!" She held onto her hair to try and lessen the pain. Someone grabbed her by her legs and pulled her back down before smacking the pixies away with a book. They brought her down and kept an arm around her back. Fiona looked up to see it was Draco. He looked down at her for a moment before swatting at more pixies as Fiona ducked her head down.

"Peskipiksi pesternomi!" Lockhart said but a pixie swiped his wand before the spell was cast.

"Hee, hee, hee!" The pixie that took his want flew up to the chain holding up the large dragoon skeleton in the back of the classroom. The skeleton fell down and crashed.

"Yeeee-haw!"

"Wheee!" Lockhart hurried up to his office door.

"I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!" Lockhart said to the closest students, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Immobulus!" Hermione shouted pointing her want up. The pixies suddenly froze where they were and floated in the air.

"Why is it always me?" Neville asked, still hanging from the chandelier. Fiona slowly lifted her head.

"You alright?" Draco asked quietly. She nodded.

"T-Thanks…" she said. He flashed a smile.

* * *

Later on that week Ron, Fiona and Hermione were sitting outside waiting to watch the Gryffindor team practice. They saw the team approaching but then the Slytherin team also showed up. Flint handed Oliver a note.

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble." Ron said. The three got up and hurried over.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" Oliver read. "You've got a new Seeker. Who?" The team moved aside and Draco stepped out. He saw Fiona and smirked smugly at her, hoping she was impressed. She looked away, shaking her head slightly.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"That's right. And that's not all that new this year." Draco said. It was then everyone noticed the team's new brooms.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?" Ron asked.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint said.

"You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco said with a smirk.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said. "They got it on pure talent." She said. Draco moved to stand in front of her.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco spat.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron said taking out his wand. "Eat slugs!" he waved his wand but the spell backfired and sent him flying back. The Slytherin team started laughing while the others headed over to Ron.

"Why do you have to be such a _jerk_?" Fiona shouted as she glared at Draco.

"Hey, _I_ didn't do anything!" he said with a laugh but his smirk faltered as she ran away to the others.

"You okay, Ron?" he turned over. "Say something!" Hermione said. Ron suddenly threw up a slug.

"Ooh! Ugh! Yech!" A camera flashed and Harry looked up to see Colin.

"Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" he asked.

"No, Colin! Get out of the way!" Harry said as he, Hermione and Fiona helped Ron up. "Let's take him to Hagrid's." he said before Ron threw up another slug. "He'll know what to do." They headed past the Slytherin team. Fiona bumped shoulders with Draco, wiping the smirk off his face.

…

The three got Ron to Hagrid's hut and the half-giant provided Ron a bucket.

"Wo, this calls for a specialist's equipment." Hagrid said before sitting down. "Nothin' to do but wait'll it stops, I'm afraid." Ron threw up again.

"Ah! Oh... Okay." Harry said as he helped Ron hold the bucket.

"Better out than in. Who's Ron tryin' to curse, anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy. He called Hermione, ... um, well, I don't- I don't know exactly what it means." Hermione stood and walked away from them.

"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione said.

"He did not!" Hagrid's eyes widened.

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asked.

"It means "dirty blood." Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." She said before looking down.

"See, the thing is, Harry, there're some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better'n everyone else because they're what people call 'pure blood.'"

"That's horrible!" Harry said. Ron threw up again.

"It's disgusting." He said.

"And it's codswallop, to boot. "Dirty blood." Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less. More ter the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can' do. Come here…" he held out his hand and she put hers in it. He put another hand on top of hers. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute... eh?"

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Grimm?" Fiona asked Hermione. The girl shook her head.

"No. I saw him earlier but not recently. Sorry." She said. "Aren't you coming to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to keep looking for him."

"Alright. I'm sure he'll turn up." She said. Fiona gave her a smile before she left.

Fiona let out a sigh as she looked around for Grimm. She didn't know how long she'd been looking but it was already getting late. She turned a corner and bumped into Harry.

"Harry!"

"Fiona. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Grimm. I can't find him anywhere. What are you going?"

"Lockhart just let me out of detention."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to help you-?" Harry suddenly stopped.

"Blood. I smell blood." Fiona's eyes widened as she heard the voice too. Harry's eyes widened.

"You hear it too." Harry said. Fiona nodded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry started to follow the voice, running his hand along the wall.

"Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!" They suddenly bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "Fiona."

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"That voice." Harry said.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again just—"

"It's time." Harry and Fiona heard.

"It's moving. I think it's going to kill." Harry said before running passed them.

"Kill?" Ron asked as they ran after him.

"Harry, wait! Not so fast!" Hermione called as Harry followed after the sound.

They ran into a flooded corridor. Harry stopped and looked at the wet ground. The others caught up as he started heading down the hall. They stopped seeing a line of spiders crawling out a hole in the window.

"Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that." Harry said.

"I don't like spiders... What's that?" Ron asked seeing the reflection of something on the floor. They looked up at the wall to see a message written in red.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies the heir... beware.' It's written in blood." Hermione said.

"Oh, no…" Harry said. Hermione gasped. "It's Filch's cat. It's Mrs. Norris." Harry said as he walked up to the cat hanging by its tail, not moving.

"Harry…" Fiona took a few steps towards him. A bunch of other students headed down the hall from each direction. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff down one and Slytherin and Ravenclaw down the other. Of course Draco was at the front of his group.

"What's that?"

"Oh!"

"'Enemies of the heir beware!'" Draco read. He looked to Hermione. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Fiona snapped. Draco looked at her and actually gulped.

"What's going on 'ere?" Flinch called. "Go on, make way, make way. Potter… and Gaunt- What are you..." he looked past them to see his cat. "Mrs. Norris? You've...murdered my cat."

"No. No." Harry said quickly shaking his head.

"I'll kill ya..." he grabbed Harry, who was closest, by his robes. "I'll kill ya!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore shouted. He made his way past the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. "Argus, I..." He stopped when he saw the message and the cat. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except... you four."

"She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified." Dumbledore assured Filch.

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Lockhart said.

"But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say..." Dumbledore said.

"Ask her." Filch nodded to Fiona. "It's her who's done it. You saw what she wrote on the wall." Filch said. Fiona's eyes widened.

"It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris." Fiona said.

"Rubbish!" Filch said.

"If I might, Headmaster?" Snape asked. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However," He approached the four. "the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter _or_ Miss Gaunt at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." Lockhart said.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when he said..." Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris." Harry said. The teachers looked to Fiona.

"I was looking for _my_ cat, professor." Fiona said. "I swear. He's been missing all night. I had just bumped into the others when we found this…"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Filch said, on the verge of tears.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." Dumbledore said.

…

The four headed back to the common room. They were walking up the staircase.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Strange?" Harry asked. Hermione stopped and turned to him on the stairs.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange."

"Fiona can hear it too." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked. "Since when?"

"I only heard it when he did." Fiona said.

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?"

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hermione said. "Even if it's both of you."

"She's right, you know." A portrait said beside him. The four continued up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

The next day in transfiguration, Fiona couldn't help but feel like everyone was looking at her. She looked back at the students and they looked away. Fiona looked forward and Hermione turned to her.

"Just ignore them." She whispered.

"Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall asked the class. "Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." McGonagall said "Like so. One, two, three, Vera verto." She turned the burn on her desk into a goblet. "Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah! Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three. Vera verto."

"Ahem. Vera verto!" Ron said. Green shot out from his wand and turned Scabbers into a fuzzy cup with a rat's tail. The class laughed.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." She said. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked.

"Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure-bloods.'" Draco sent a glare towards Hermione. "Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione said. McGonagall nodded.

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." She said. Ron turned around to see Draco smirking smugly at him. Ron quickly face forward again. Draco noticed Fiona glaring at him and quickly looked down.

…

"D'you think it's true?" Ron asked as the four walked down a hallway. "D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said.

"Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, a-and it really has been opened, then that means-" Harry trailed off.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Hermione asked. Fiona noticed Ron glance at her.

"Why are you looking at _me_?!" she squeaked.

" _Ron!_ " Harry said with a frown.

"I don't think it's you!" Ron said quickly. "But… you _are_ related to him."

"That doesn't mean anything." Harry said.

"Fiona's not like that." Hermione said.

"Well, maybe Salazar _thought_ his heir would be like him." Ron suggested with a shrug.

"Let's just say it's not Fiona." Hermione said.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron asked.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermione said.

"Of course. You heard him! 'You'll be next Mudbloods,'" Ron said.

"I heard him. But _Malfoy_ , the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry said.

"He seems… scared of me lately." Fiona said. "Like he's trying not to anger or upset me."

"Trying harder than normal you mean." Ron said.

" _He_ could think she's the heir." Hermione said.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling."

"Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way." They stopped walking. "Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. And, it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." Hermione said.

…

The four went to the library and Hermione brought a book over to them.

"Here it is. 'The Polyjuice Potion.'" Hermione said. "'Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another.'"

"Do you mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything." Ron said with a grin.

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion.

"Well, how long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month."

"A month? But, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

"I know. But it's the only plan we've got." Hermione said.

* * *

Later on that week was a Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Slytherin scored a goal before flying around the stadium.

"Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!" Lee announced. Draco flew to hover a few feet away and above Harry. A bludger came at Harry and he had to duck to avoid it. Oliver shouted something to him. The bludger came back and Harry tried to warn him but it came back and hit Oliver's broom, shattering it, before coming at Harry's head twice before following him as Harry tried to get away from it. It was clear it was trying to hit him.

"Blimey! Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger! That's been tampered with, that has!" Hagrid said.

"I'll stop it." Ron said pointing his want.

"No! Even with a proper wand it's too risky. You could hit Harry!" Hermione said pushing his wand down. Harry dodged the bludger before stopping a few feet in front of Draco. He caught sight of the snitch but had to duck to avoid the bludger that came back. Draco had to duck as well. He saw the snitch and the two chased after it. They flew below the stadium around the edge. After they'd gone around almost once suddenly Draco went flying, his broom having hit something and flipped. He tumbled on the ground before coming to a stop. Harry flew out from below to chase the snitch. He reached out for it and the rouge bludger hit it arm, sending his arm guard flying off. He clutched his arm to his chest and had to balance and reach with his other arm. He managed to grab it but turned on his broom and hit the ground. Skidding across the ground and landing on his back.

"Let's go." Hermione said as she followed Hagrid.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee announced. The bludger suddenly came down and Harry had to roll out of the way twice before Hermione ran out, with her wand raised, along with the others.

"Finite incantatem!" the bludger exploded.

"Thank you." Harry said as the four ran over.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think my- I think my arm's broken." Harry said. Lockhart slid to his other side.

"Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away." he said.

"No, not you." Harry said.

"Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Now, this... won't hurt a bit. Brackium emendo!" Lockhart picked up Harry's arm and it flopped around like a noodle.

"Oh! Ooh! Ugh!"

"Ah, yes, well, ha, that can sometimes happen, um, but- uh, the point is, uh..." Lockhart bent the arm back.

"Ohh! Uhh!"

"...you can no longer feel any pain, and, heh- very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"Broken? There's no bones left!" Hagrid shouted. Lockhart let go and Harry's arm unfolded on it's own. .

"Uh-huh-ugh!"

"Much more flexible, though." Lockhart said.

...

In the hospital wing Harry, and Draco, were in beds. A group of Griffindors were around Harry while only Crabbe and Goyle were by Draco.

"Uhh, uhhh..." Draco groaned.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss, you can go." Madame Pomfrey said. "Out of my way. Out of my way! Should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat- but growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Madame Pomfrey said as she poured something into a glass before giving it to Harry. He took one sip before spitting it out.

"Ugh!"

"Well, what do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" she asked. Harry groaned. Madame Pomfrey motioned everyone to leave. "Go on now. He'll be good as new in the morning." She said. "Go on." The Griffindors started to leave. "You too, Mr. Malfoy." She called. Draco frowned and started to get up.

"You heard her, stop being such a baby." Fiona said as she passed by him. He quickly stood as his cheeks turned red and smoothed his hair back.

* * *

In the abandoned girl's bathroom Hermione sat on the floor in front of a bubbling cauldron making the polyjuice potion. Harry had told them about the night before when Colin had been brought into the hospital wing, prettified. Harry sat against a wall next to Fiona as Ron leaned against one of the stall posts.

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. And now he's taught Draco how to do it." Ron said.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." Hermione said.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked.

"Heh... No. No one ever comes in here." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione repeated seeing the ghost of the girl slowly come out of a stall a few to the right of Ron. Harry and Fiona saw her too.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked.

" _I'm_ Moaning Myrtle!" The girl screamed in his face before flying up to the top of the skins. "I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle? Huh...aaaah!" she screamed as she flew into one of the stalls and down the toilet making it splash everywhere.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione said.

* * *

The great hall was set up with a large table in the center for dueling practice. Students were gathered on either side.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" Lockhart said as he walked down the table. "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works." He pulled at the drawstring of his cloak before tossing it out to some of the upperclassmen girls. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Snape walked up onto the table with his arms crossed. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear." He took out his wand. The two stopped about three feet from one another. They raised their wands up in front of their own faces before swinging them down then bowing to each other. They turned and walked away before facing each other again and getting in a 'dueling pose. "One, two, three-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape said sending a blast at Lockhart and sending him flying to the end of the table with a thud.

"Whoaah!"

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron asked.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy." Lockhart said.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape said.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah... Let's have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Harry headed up to one head of the table.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" He turned and pointed at the boy before pointing to the table. Draco climbed up and approached.

"Good luck, Potter." Lockhart said to him as he passed.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"Wands at the ready." Lockhart said. The two raised their wands.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked.

"You wish." Harry said. They lowered them and walked away before turning. Draco caught Fiona's eye and smirked at her briefly.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- _only_ to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two—"

"Everte statium!" Draco shouted. Harry went flying but quickly got up.

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted. Draco went spinning before landing in front of Snape. He looked up at him. Snape pulled him up by his robes before pushing him back towards Harry.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted.

"Serpensortia!" Draco shouted. Suddenly a snake shot out of his wand and slithered towards Harry, hissing at the other students.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said.

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockhart said. "Alarte ascendare!" The snake went flying in the air before landing, a bit more ticked off. Harry started walking towards the snake when it turned towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Sya- hassa- she. Sya- hasi- heth. Sya- hasi- heth." The snake turned to him.

"Vipera evenesca." Snape said. The snake disintegrated.

"What are you playing at?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked. Harry looked between Lockhart and Snape with wide eyes.

"He was trying to help!" Fiona said. Justin turned to her.

"It was going to attack me!"

"He was telling it not to!" Fiona said.

"How do _you_ know?" another student asked. Fiona flinched.

"I-I heard him." She said.

"You _understood_ him?" Justin asked with wide eyes.

"She _is_ a Gaunt." Another student said. Fiona bit her bottom lip. She looked around and saw the look Harry was getting was now directed at her. Fiona looked up at Draco to see him staring with his mouth open.

"Ahem." Lockhart cleared his throat.

"Everyone is dismissed." Snape said before he could say anything.

…

The four Gryffindors headed into the common room.

"You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked Harry who turned to him.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione said.

"I know. I mean, I _accidentally_ set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Uh, once! But, so what? I bet loads of people _here_ can do it."

"No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." Hermione said.

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it!" Ron said.

"You were there! You heard me!" Harry said.

" _I_ heard you speaking Parseltongue." Ron said. "Snake language?"

"I spoke a different language? But- I didn't realize I- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on, or something." Hermione said. "Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes, too."

"Exactly! Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great- great- great grandson, or something." Ron said. "You could be one of Fiona's cousins!"

"But I'm not... I can't be." Harry said.

"He lived a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." Hermione said. "There's more lines than just the Gaunt line." Harry looked at Fiona.

"You understood exactly what I said to the snake then?" Harry asked her. Fiona nodded.

"I was actually about to tell it not to attack anyone when you started telling it not to hurt Justin. I didn't know you could."

"Wait. So _you_ knew that _you_ know how to speak snakes too?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Fiona said. "My dad can… and so could my grandmother."

"It's no surprise Fiona can." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "It's a surprise to me!"

"And me." Harry said with a nod.

"She related to the direct line." Hermione said. "Even though she's a half-blood the trait was still passed down."

"Trait?" Ron asked.

"You don't learn Parseltongue." Hermione said. "You're born with it."

…

That night during study hall Harry couldn't help but feel eyes on his back. He turned to see a group of students look at him. They looked away once he looked at them. He turned back to his work only to turn to see another group look at him. When he looked at Ginny and she looked away he let out a sigh. He closed his books and gathered his things.

"I'll see you back in the common room." Harry said. Fiona started to gather her books too. "You don't have to come with me, Fee."

"I know." She said as she stood. Harry gave her a small smile and stood. They two left the hall, everyone turning to watch them go.

The two walked only a few yards away from the hall and suddenly heard the voice.

"Blood...I want blood..." They looked at each other before following the wall. "they all must die. Kill... Kill... Kill! Time to kill." They saw a lot of water on the floor and turned the corner to see Nearly Headless Nick floating in midair and spinning slowly.

"Harry… it's Justin." They looked down to see the boy on the ground. Harry kneeled down beside him while Fiona stood next to him.

"Caught in the act!" The two turned around to see Filch standing at the end of the hall. "I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words."

"No! Mr. Filch! Y-you- you don't understand!" Harry called after him.

"Oh!" Fiona jumped seeing a line of spiders retreating from the body. Harry stood and he and Fiona walked to the window where they were leaving by. They heard footsteps and saw Filch return with McGonagall. She gasped seeing Justin and hurried over.

"Professor... I swear I-we didn't!"

"This is out of my hands, Potter." She said.

…

She led the two to a statue of a griffin and motioned them to it.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." The two walked up to it. "Sherbet lemon." The griffin started to spin and stairs came up. The two stepped on them and rode them up. They reached the top and Harry pushed open the only door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked before the two walked in. They walked up some stairs and Harry noticed the sorting hat up on a shelf.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" it asked.

"I... I-I was- I was just wondering if you'd put me in the right house." Harry said.

"Yes, you were particularly difficult to place. But, I stand by what I said last year- you would have done well in Slytherin." It said. "Both of you…"

"You're wrong." Harry said. The hat hummed. There was a low chirping sound.

"Harry, look." Fiona said as she pointed. Harry turned to see an old phoenix. The two walked over to it. Harry smiled up at it and then it burst into flames.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. The two looked up to see the headmaster up on a balcony.

"Professor! Sir, your bird- there was nothing we could do- he- he just caught fire!" Harry said.

"Oh, and about time, too." Harry looked confused. "He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you two had to see him on a burning day." Dumbledore headed down the stairs. "Fawkes is a phoenix. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes." Suddenly a baby phoenix poked its head out of the ashes.

"Ah, fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, and their- their tears have healing powers."

"It's beautiful." Fiona said. Dumbledore smiled at her. Suddenly the door burst open and the three turned to see Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait! Listen!" He approached them. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't Harry or Fiona!"

"Hagrid-"

"In fact, I'd be prepared ter swear it in front o' the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hagrid! Relax. I do not believe that either of them attacked anyone." Dumbledore said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, of course you don't, and... Oh... Oh, right. Well, I'll, um- hum. I'll just wait outside, then."

"Yes." Hagrid left the room.

"You don't think it was us, Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. I do not think it was you... or Fiona. But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me? Either of you?"

"No, sir. Nothing." Harry said even though Fiona was giving him a look. When Dumbledore looked at her she shook her head.

"No, sir." She said.

"Very well, then. Off you go."

The two left Dumbledore's office and started back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe you should've told him." Fiona said. "About the voice and how after we hear it we keep finding people..."

"You could've told him too." Harry said.

"I know but… coming from me…"

"It wouldn't mean any less coming from you." Harry said.

"No, it's not that…"

"Fiona? What's wrong?"

"You know I didn't open the chamber, right?"

"Of course you didn't." Harry said.

"But… I am related to Salazar… if people find out I hear something before people are getting attack they might think-"

"No one thinks it's you." Harry said.

"They might."

"You're a Gryffindor, not Slytherin."

"You're a Gryffindor too and people are suspicious about _you_." She pointed out.

"That's only because no one expected _me_ to sneak Parselmouth."

"And they _do_ expect it of _me_. Given the choice between Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the dark lord or Fiona Gaunt the girl who's _related_ to him and Salazar… who do you think people will-"

"Stop." Harry put his hand on her shoulder as they stopped walking. "Fiona, I know you, Gryffindor house knows you. You're _nothing_ like a Slytherin no matter your family name." Fiona bit her lip as tears came to her eyes and Harry pulled her into a tight hug.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

The great hall was decorated for Christmas night. The ceiling was snowing and the trees were all decorated. Ron, Harry and Fiona were sitting at the Gryffindor table that was almost empty as Hermione brought over her plate of sweets.

"Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." Hermione said quietly.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said.

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I've got it all worked out" She pulled out two cupcakes. "I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful." She put them down. "Now, once they're asleep hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs, and put on their uniforms."

"Whose hair are you ripping out then?" Ron asked.

"I've already got mine. Millicent Bulstrode– Slytherin- I got this off her robes." She said holding up a small container with hair in it. "I'm going to go check on the Polyjuice Potion. Make sure that Crabbe and Goyle find these."

"Fiona, are you changing too?" Ron asked. Fiona shook her head.

"I… I can't go in there. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Harry said giving her a smile. "I understand." She smiled back.

"I'll help Hermione." She said before getting up and following her.

…

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves..." Hermione said as she put the potion into three glasses. She handed one to each boy. "Add the hairs."

"Ugh- essence of Crabbe." Ron said.

"Cheers!" Hermione said. The three took their drinks, Fiona grimacing when she saw their faces.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron said. He dropped his glass. It shattered on the ground as he ran into one of the stalls.

"Me too." Hermione said also dropping her glass before running into another stall. Harry dropped his glass with a groan.

"Ughh!"

"Are you alright?" Fiona asked. Harry leaned over the sink. Then he started to notice the sink of his hand bubbling then his face until he looked like Goyle. "Woah…" Fiona turned to see Ron come out of the stall looking like Crabbe. "Wow…that is…" Fiona let out a breath.

"Uh... Harry?" Ron asked. Harry turned to see him.

"Ron!"

"Bloody hell!"

"We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Crabbe." Harry said. Ron lowered his voice a bit.

"Uh... Bloody hell."

"Excellent." Harry grinned.

"But where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I- I don't think I'm going. You go on without me!" Hermione called from one of the stalls.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Just go. You're wasting time!"

"Come on." Harry said and the two left.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"N-Nothing."

"Hermione, you can trust me."

"Okay… come in." she said.

…

Harry and Ron followed behind Draco to the Slytherin common room through the dungeons.

"So I was thinking maybe a rose." Draco said. "Or maybe the jewelry…"

"What?" Harry asked. He and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"For Gaunt." Draco said as he looked back at them. The two looked shocked and Draco rolled his eyes. "I told you yesterday. I need to pick which one to give her for Christmas. Then the other I can give to her for her birthday once I find out when it is…"

"Why would she take a gift from _you_?" Ron asked.

"Did all those sweets rot your brain?" Draco asked as he glanced back at him. "I'm not going to tell her it's from me."

"Why are you getting her _anything_?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to glare. Draco frowned and looked back at the two suspiciously.

"I told you." He said.

"I forgot." Ron said.

"She's…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm trying to… get her to be my friend."

"Since when do friends give each other roses?" Harry asked. Draco looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Uh…My father wants me to… put more of an effort into befriending her."

"So you don't actually like her?" Ron asked.

"I-I already told you two." He hissed, his cheeks turning pink. "I guess it's a good thing you forget things so easily. Can't go around telling anyone." Harry and Ron exchanged wide-eyed looks. Draco said the password to the Slytherin common room and the three went in. Draco sat down on a couch. He looked at the two. "Well, sit down." Draco said. The two sat on a couch across from him. "You'd never know the Weasley's were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." Ron's fist clenched, his knuckles cracked. "What's wrong with you, Crabbe? " Harry nudged him.

"Ahem...Stomachache." Ron said.

"You know, I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place." Draco said.

"You're wrong!" Harry couldn't help himself from saying. Draco stood.

"What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well? Do you?"

"Harry Potter?" he said with a gulp.

"Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. _Saint Potter_." He spat. "And people actually think that _he's_ the Heir of Slytherin!"

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all."

"You know I don't Goyle. I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you?" he walked over to a table and sat on it. "I don't think Gaunt would tell me if she was but…" He picked up a small present and shook it by his ear. "Is this yours?" he asked. Harry shook his head. Draco put it in his robes. "But my father did say this: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it- only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So, it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger." Ron stood and Harry quickly stood to hold him back. "What's the matter with you two? You're acting very...odd."

"It's his... stomachache." Harry said. Ron nodded. "Calm down." Draco took out the present he'd pocketed and opened it.

"S- scar." Ron whispered.

"Hair!" Harry whisper-shouted. Ron covered his head and the two ran from the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco called after them.

…

"That was close!" Ron said as he and Harry ran back into the bathroom.

"Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you!" Harry said.

"Go away!" Hermione called out from inside the stall. The two looked at Fiona who bit her bottom lip. Myrtle floated out into view.

"Ahh! Wait till you see. It's awful! He- ha, ha, he- hee!" she giggled.

"Hermione? A- are you OK?" Harry asked as he pushed open the door. Ron grimaced. Myrtle continued to giggle.

"Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations?" Hermione asked. Harry put on his glasses. "It was cat's hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Look at my face."

"Hee, ha, ha!" Myrtle giggled before floating away.

"Look at your tail!" Ron said with a grin. Fiona smacked his arm. "Sorry."

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Harry said.

…

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Fiona walked up the stairs to the grand staircase after dinner that same night.

"She should be out of hospital in a few days, when she stops coughing up fur balls..." Harry said with a slight chuckle. "Speaking of… have you found Grimm?"

"He was in the dorms this morning but I couldn't find him after lunch." Fiona said. "I think I'm gunna look a bit more…" The three stopped seeing a lot of water on the ground. "What's this?" They ran down the flooded corridor.

"Yuck!"

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry said. The three ran in to see the sinks running and they could hear Myrtle crying.

"Oooh, oooh, ooooh, huh– huh." Harry pointed to where she was up by the window. "Come to throw something else at me?" she asked.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me! Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

"But, it can't hurt if someone throws something at _you_. I mean, it'll just go right through you." Ron said. Myrtle flew down so she was right in front of him.

"Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you get through her stomach!" she punched through his stomach. "Fifty points if it goes through her head!" She punched through his head.

"But, who threw it at you, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death - aah - and it fell through the top of my head. Uh-huh. Whoo-oooh-whoooo..." she moaned as she floated away. Harry noticed a book on the ground and picked it up. He shook it a bit to get the water off before looking to Ron and Fiona.

"Guess we'd better turn the taps off." Fiona said. "Someone could slip." The boys nodded.

…

"Grimm!" Fiona called about an hour later that night, before curfew. She let out a sigh as she stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. "Where is he?" she asked aloud. Suddenly she heard a meow and looked down to see the cat looking up at her from the entrance to the dungeons. "Grimm!" She quickly headed down as the cat walked down a corridor. "Come back!" She looked down and saw a little black box on the floor with a green ribbon where Grimm had been sitting. She picked it up and looked up to see Grimm rounding the corner at the end of the corridor. She ran after him and turned the corner to see Draco standing there with his arms crossed.

"Lost something?" he asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Then what are you doing all the way down here?"

"None of your business." Fiona said crossing her arms.

"You're outside the Slytherin common room, Gaunt." He said. "It _is_ my business. What's that you've got there?" he nodded to the box she'd picked up.

"Uh… I found it. Is it yours?" she held it out to him.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Guess it's yours now." He said making her frown. "So what are you doing down here? Unless you came looking for me?" he asked with a smug smirk. Fiona let out a sigh.

"I lost Grimm." She said looking down.

"Your cat? You lost him?"

"He ran away and I followed him down here."

"And now you can't find him."

"Unless you know where he is, leave me alone."

"Of course I know where he is."

"You do?" Fiona looked surprised.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked. Fiona gave him a look. "Don't answer that. Follow me." He muttered the password to the portrait behind him and turned to her. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not going in there." She said shaking her head.

"Scared?"

"I really hope you're not going to say you'll _protect_ me again." Fiona said using hand quotations. Draco frowned. "Besides, I don't know the password so I'm not allowed in."

"Are you _always_ this difficult? I'm trying to help you."

"If Grimm is in there, bring him out here." She said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not setting foot in there." She said putting her arms around herself. Draco let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Fine. Wait here." He said. He went inside and the portrait closed behind him. The witch in the portrait stared at Fiona making her uncomfortable. She turned away. A few minutes later Draco came back with Grimm in his arms. "Happy Christmas." He said jokingly with a chuckle. "He likes it down here." He said. "This isn't the first time he's been down here either."

"So this is where you go all the time." Fiona said to the cat that looked at her lazily.

"I think he likes me." Draco said with a smirk as he looked down at the cat.

"That makes one of us." Fiona said. Draco frowned.

"I helped you find him. The least you could say is a thank you." He said as he put the cat down. Fiona frowned and looked away.

"Thanks." She said.

"Was that so hard, Gaunt?"

"Stop calling me that." Fiona said with a frown.

"It is your name." Draco said.

"My name is Fiona."

"Fine then... _Fiona_." he said with a smirk.

"Thank you. Good night." She said before turning, Grimm following by her side.

"I have a name too you know." Draco called after her.

"Good night, Draco." Fiona said without looking back at him but she knew he was smirking even more.

…

Fiona and Grimm returned to the Gryffindor common room. No one was still awake, the room was empty. Fiona noticed the book Harry had picked up earlier on a desk but thought nothing of it. She simply went upstairs to bed.

She got changed and got in bed but stopped. She turned to look at the little black box she'd put on her bedside table. Fiona shook her head and laid down, facing away from it. Grimm meowed softly and Fiona turned to see him holding the box by the ribbon in his mouth.

"It's not mine, Grimm." She whispered. The cat walked around the bed and put it down in front of her. Fiona let out a sigh and picked it up. She looked at the cat before looking back at the box. Fiona pulled at the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box. There was a note inside.

 _Merry Christmas_

Fiona put the note aside and pulled out a chain, at the end was a sphere pendant. She held the chain up and saw that inside the sphere it looked to be snowing, like it was a mini snow globe charmed to have an endless snowfall.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **One more after this for movie two, I'm gunna have to post the first to movie three tomorrow. It's 4:30 am and I'm exhausted.**

* * *

Ron and Fiona were in the bleachers of the Quiddich stadium. There was a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. Hermione had told the two she'd met up with them later. Harry and McGonagall found them and told the match was canceled and that there was something they needed to see. McGonagall led them to the hospital wing.

"I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock." She said.

"Hermione!" Ron said when he saw her.

"She was found near the Library, along with this." She picked up a handheld mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?

"No." Harry said. He gently touched her hand.

…

McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room where everyone was talking quietly.

"Could I have your attention please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately." She held up a scroll to read from. "'All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock _every_ evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.' I should tell you this: unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed." She said before leaving. The students whispered about the school closing.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid." Harry said to Fiona and Ron as they stood by the stairs. "I can't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But you heard McGonagall! We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class." Ron said.

"I think it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again."

"Wait, why do you think Hagrid opened it?"

"I'll explain." Ron said with a nod to Harry who headed up to find the invisibility cloak.

…

The three snuck out to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. They heard him inside.

"Who's there?" he kicked open the door holding a cross bow. "Hello? Hello?" The three pulled the cloak off.

"Hagrid?" Fiona asked with wide eyes.

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. I- I was expecting, ah... It doesn't matter- come on in- I just made a pot o' tea." The three came in and Hagrid poured three cups of tea.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" Harry asked when he saw Hagrid spill the tea by overfilling the cup, his hands shaking.

"I'm fine! I'm alright." He said put almost dropped the lid to the kettle.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that, all righ'."

"Look, we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"What you had to understand about that is—" Suddenly there was another knock at the door and Fang barked a few times. "Quick under the cloak. Don't say a word. Be quiet... " The three hurried to hide under the cloak and moved in front of the fireplace. Hagrid opened the door. "Professor Dumbledore, sir!"

"Good evening, Hagrid. I wonder, could we...?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course! Come in! Come in." Hagrid said.

"That's Dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!" Ron whispered.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come- three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act." Fudge said.

"Oh, but I never- you know I never, Professor!" Hagrid said.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore said.

"Albus look, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him." Fudge said.

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid." Fudge said. The three under the cloak exchanged glances. The door opened again.

"Already here, Fudge? Good..." Lucius said as he walked in. Fang started growling.

"What're you doin' here? Get outta my house!" Hagrid said to him.

"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your-" The three had to move back out of the way as Lucius walked forward. "you call this a house? Huh! No. I simply called at the school, and was told the headmaster was here."

"Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension." He walked over and held out a scroll to Dumbledore. "You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Yeh can' take Professor Dumbledore away. Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! You mark my words, there'll be killin's next!" Hagrid said.

"You think so?" Lucius asked.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid." Dumbledore said. "If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside. However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." He said before looking directly at the three under the cloak.

"Admirable sentiments. Shall we?" Lucius opened the door. Dumbledore looked at the three a while longer before following. "Fudge." Lucius said sharply with a nod before leaving.

"Come, Hagrid... Well?" Fudge asked.

"Ahem! If, uh, if anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yup! That would lead them right! That's all I have to say. Oh, and someone'll need to feed Fang while I'm away." Fang growled.

"Good boy." Fudge said before leaving, closing the door behind him. The three took off the cloak.

"Hagrid's right! With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" Ron said.

"What did Hagrid mean… follow the… spiders." Fiona frowned as she looked by the window. "Oh no…"

"Look!" Harry said seeing spiders crawling out the window. "Well, come on. Come on, Fang!" Harry grabbed a lantern. They walked around the hut to see the spiders that had crawled out the window crawling down the hut. "Come on!"

"What?!" Ron asked, his voice cracking.

"You heard what Hagrid said; 'Follow the spiders.'"

"They're headed to the Dark Forest!" Ron said. Harry started walking. "Why spiders! Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies?'"

The three entered the forest with Fang leading. Ron was clearly uncomfortable and Fiona was doing her best not to shudder every five seconds.

"Harry, I don't like this... Harry, I don't like this at all!" Ron said.

"Shush!" They saw millions of spiders crawling and followed them.

"Can we go back now?" Ron asked.

"Come on!" Harry said. They entered a tunnel where the spiders were all along the walls. They left the tunnel and saw the spiders heading down a large hole. There was a loud cracking sound from the hole.

"Who is it?" came a voice. Fiona grabbed onto Ron's arm as he grabbed onto hers.

"Don't panic." Harry whispered.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" The voice came again.

"Panicking." Fiona squeaked as she and Ron shook.

"We're friends of Hagrid's." Harry said. They saw the giant legs come up out of the hole until the giant spider was facing them. "And you? Y- y-you're Aragog aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." The spider said.

"He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before."

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Then you're not the monster." Harry said.

"No! The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler."

"Harry." Ron squeaked after seeing big spiders. He shook Fiona's arm as if she hadn't also seen what he'd seen.

"Shush. But if you're not the monster, then- then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

"But have you seen it?"

"I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

"H-Harry!" Fiona said.

"What?" Harry turned to the two.

"Ahh- hhh..." Ron couldn't form words as he pointed up at the large spiders all above and around them.

"Well, thank you. We'll just...go." Harry said. The three started walking backwards.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" Ron asked. A large spider landed in front of them. Harry swung the lantern at it. Fang barked while the three took out their wands. "Know any spells?" Ron asked.

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them." Harry said.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron asked. The spiders were closing in when suddenly the flying car crashed over the hill and sent the spiders running. The three backed up, thinking it was going to hit them too but it stopped and opened its doors.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted. They hurried to the car Ron and Fang getting in one side, the door shutting just in time while Harry and Fiona went for the other. "Arania exumai!" Harry shouted sending one spider flying. He pushed Fiona in before getting in himself. Fang was in the back so the three were all in front. Spiders landed on the car. Fiona screamed as she had to duck down after a spider landed on the top of the car, pushing the dent already in the car a bit further down. "Go!" They backed up the car over the hill it had come flying over.

"Whoah!" They landed and the car stopped.

"Glad we're out of there." Ron said. Suddenly a spider appeared in the window and grabbed Rob. "Ah- Aaaah!" Fiona ducked down and Harry cast a spell.

"Arania exumai!" the spider went flying.

"Thanks for that." Ron said.

"Don't mention it." Harry looked forward and saw the spiders coming towards them.

"Can we go?!" Fiona screamed.

"Get us out of here. Now!" Harry shouted. Ron switched gears and backed up. "Come on! Come on! Move faster!"

"Aah!" The three screamed as they turned around before driving forward.

"Go on! Go! Get us in the air." Harry shouted.

"The flying gear's jammed!" Ron shouted.

"Come on! Pull!" Harry shouted.

"I'm trying!" Ron shouted back.

"Try harder!" Fiona shouted. The three grabbed onto the gear and finally managed to pull it and get the car flying. They only managed to fly just out of the forest before the car landed roughly. They all climbed out. Ron stormed around the front of the car. "Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!" Ron shouted. The car started moving on its own again and drove back into the forest. "I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?"

"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

* * *

Ron and Fiona sat beside Hermione. Harry changed the flowers in the vase on the bedside table before sitting down himself.

"Wish you were here Hermione." He said. "We need you... now, more than ever." He took her hand. He suddenly pulled out a paper that was crumbled in it.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"This is why Hermione was in the Library the day she was attacked. Come on!" Harry said.

…

"'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it.' Ron, this is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That's why we can hear it speak. It's a snake!"

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked. Harry looked at the window and saw his reflection.

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin...Justin must have seen the basilisk _through_ Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it- but he's a ghost- he couldn't die _again_. And Hermione...had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners, in case it came along."

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry."

"The water. There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection. 'Spiders flee before it.' It all fits!"

"But how's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake- someone would have seen it."

"Hermione's answered that, too." Harry said before showing the two the page where Hermione had written 'pipes'.

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing!" Ron said.

"Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom? What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Ron and Fiona said at the same time. Harry nodded. Suddenly there was an announcement by McGonagall.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediately."

Of course the three ran straight to the second floor corrior where they found the head of houses and Madame Pomfrey.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message." McGonagall said. "Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?" Lockhart asked as he arrived.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come, at last." Snape said.

"My m-moment?" Lockhart asked.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked.

"Well, that's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." McGonagall said.

"Very well- ah- I'll just be in my office getting, um- getting ready." Lockhart said before leaving.

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley." Ron's eyes widened. The teachers walked away, no longer blocking the message from the trio.

"'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'" Ron read. "Ginny..."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **This is the last for movie two I'm going to quickly proof read the first chapter to three and post it. Tomorrow I'll proof read more and post another chapter. ^_^**

* * *

The trio ran into the DADA classroom and to the stairs to the professor's office.

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know." Harry said as he entered the room. "Professor, we have some information for you!" Harry said. He stopped as Lockhart closed a trunk. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, ah- well, yes- um, urgent call- unavoidable- got to go." He said.

"What about my sister?!" Ron shouted.

"Well, um- as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I." Lockhart said as he continued packing.

"You can't leave now!" Fiona shouted.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well- I must say- when I took the job there was nothing in the job description about a-"

"You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" Harry asked.

"Books can be misleading!"

" _You_ wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things!"

"You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!" Harry shouted.

"Is there anything you _can_ do?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. And I'd never have sold another book. In fact, ah...I'm ah..." he headed over to one of the trunks. "going to have to do the same to you." He turned with his wand to see three wands pointed at him.

"Don't even think about it." Harry said before motioning for him to drop his wand.

…

The four went to the girl's bathroom.

"Oh! Who's there?" Myrtle asked. "Oh! Hello, Harry! Ron, Fiona. What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died." Harry said.

"Oh! It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in." she said.

"Who was it Myrtle?"

"I don't know. I was _distraught_! Huhh-huh...But they said something funny, a kind of made up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking, so I unlocked the door to tell him to _go away_ and... I died."

"Just like that? How?"

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes...over there, by that sink." She pointed before flying away. "Ohhhhooo..." Harry touched the sink. He turned the tap but it wouldn't turn on. He noticed a picture of a snake on the side of it.

"This is it. This is it, guys. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"Say something. Harry, say something in Parseltongue!"

"Hesha- Hassah." The sink's top lifted and the sinks all came apart to show a hole.

"Open? That's all it takes?" Fiona asked as the three backed up. One of the sinks went down to provide an entrance.

"Excellent, Harry." Lockhart said. "Haa! Good work! Well then, I'll just be, ah... There's no need for me to stay." He tried to run but the two boys grabbed him and threw him back. He almost fell into the hole.

"Oh, yes there is! You first." Harry said.

"Now, boys what good will it do?"

"Better you than us." Ron said.

"Um...but...obviously, yes." He muttered. "Sure you don't want to test it first?" Ron poked him in the back with his wand. "No! Aaaah!" There was a thud. "It's really quite filthy down here."

"All right. Let's go." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry? If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet. Hee, hee."

"Uh...thanks Myrtle." Harry said. The three jumped down, screaming as they slid down a long pipe. They reached the bottom and quickly got up.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned when he saw they'd landed on bones.

"Oh ew…" Fiona moaned.

"Now remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straightaway." Harry said. He climbed up into a pipe.

"Go on." Ron said to Lockhart. He climbed up after Harry then Ron and Fiona followed him.

"This way." Harry said.

The group followed Harry until they found a giant snakeskin.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a... snake." Lockhart said.

"It's a snakeskin." Harry said. Fiona grimaced as she walked along it to stand beside Harry.

"Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long- or more!" Lockhart suddenly fainted. "Heart of a lion, this one." Ron said. Suddenly Lockhart grabbed his wand and pointed it at them.

"The adventure ends here, children. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first, Mr. Potter. Say good-bye to your memories. Obliviate!" Since he'd taken Ron's wand the spell backfired and he went flying before hitting the ceiling. Soon the area shook and rocks started falling. Harry grabbed Fiona and the two got down.

"Harry! Fiona!" Ron called. Harry and Fiona got up and rushed to where the rocks had separated the group. They could see Ron and Lockhart through a small hole.

"Ron!" Fiona shouted.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry called.

"I'm fine!" he called back.

"Uhh... Hello. Who are you?" Lockhart asked.

"Um... Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Really? And uh, who- who am I?"

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired. He hasn't got a clue who he is!"

"It's an odd sort of place this, isn't it? Do you live here?" Lockhart asked as she held a rock.

"No!" Ron said as he took the rock from him.

"Really? Well-" Ron hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"What'll do I do now?" Ron asked.

"You wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. Fiona and I'll go on and find Ginny!"

"OK." Ron said.

"Come on." Harry and Fiona climbed down. They walked only a few feet before seeing a round door with a bunch of snakes on it.

"Hesha- Hassah." Harry said. Suddenly a snake slithered around the door making the other snakes pull their heads in and unlock the door. The door opened and the two approached with their wands out, cautiously. They climbed down a short ladder before they started walking down the walkway. On either side were statues of snakes with their mouths open and at the very end a statue of Salazar Slytherin. In front of it was Ginny, lying on the ground. "Ginny..." The two started running. They got to the girl and kneeled beside her. She was holding the black diary. Fiona touched Ginny's face.

"Ginny…"

"Ginny! Oh, Ginny, please don't be dead." Harry said. "Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"She won't wake." The two looked to see a 16 year old boy on the other side of the room.

"Tom. Tom Riddle!" Harry said. Fiona's eyes widened and she stood. Harry looked up at her briefly before looking back at Tom. "What do you mean, 'she won't wake?' She's not...?"

"She's still alive, but only just."

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"She's cold as ice. Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up!" Tom picked up Harry's wand. "You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called." Tom said. Harry looked up to see Tom holding his wand.

"Give me my wand, Tom."

"You won't be needing it." Tom said. Harry looked to Fiona who hadn't moved, he didn't notice her hands were shaking or that she was staring at Tom.

"Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No. She couldn't. She wouldn't!"

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"But why?"

"Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be _very_ persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her. And she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then, who should find it, but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet."

"But, why did you want to meet _me_?"

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry said with a smile.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target... has been you. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar," he used Harry's wand to move aside some of his bangs. "while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He wrote his whole name in the air. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. It rearranged itself. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You! You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort."

"Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Harry shouted. He turned to Fiona. "Did you know? Fiona!" Fiona let out a small gasp, snapping out of it and looked at Harry before looking back at Tom.

"I-I-I…" Tom looked at her and she swallowed. "I swear, Harry, if-if you had said the name Tom Riddle I would've told you immediately!" Fiona said. Tom frowned.

"You're my… great niece, are you?" he asked looking a bit annoyed. "I guess she had children after all…" he muttered. "I heard from Ginny about you… The blood of Salazar Slytherin in your veins… Yet you're in Gryffindor." He shook his head. "Don't look so scared, Fee… we're family after all." He said with a smile that was just as terrifying. Harry looked between the two; he'd never seen Fiona look to scared in his life. He honestly thought she was going to faint. Suddenly there was a cawing sound.

"Fawkes?" Harry turned to see the Phoenix flying towards them. The bird dropped the sorting hat wrapped up.

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a songbird and an old hat." Tom turned to the stone face and held out his hand. "Shearhas- Samnathas- Sélithaeine." The mouth started to open. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."

"Fiona, cover your eyes!" Harry shouted before he threw the hat down and started running. Fiona took a step back and slipped on the water. She fell back, landing on her shoulder but quickly covered her eyes.

"Sethae- He- This." The basilisk slithered out the rest of the way and looked at Tom then went after Harry. "Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me!" The basilisk slithered after Harry ran down the walkway, not looking back.

"Psā!" Fiona shouted without looking. The basilisk slowed, but only for a moment.

" _Stop that_." Tom hissed at her. "It listens to _me_." she uncovered her eyes and looked at him before turning to see Harry trip up and hit the ground. Harry put his hands over his head. Suddenly Fawkes came back and pecked out the basilisk's eyes. Harry watched the shadow above.

"No! Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!" Tom said. Harry stood and watched the basilisk thrash its head around in pain as Fawkes flew away. He took a step back and it stopped, having heard him. Harry took off running into a pipe. Fiona stood.

"Harry!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "Harry!"

" _Shut up!_ " Tom shouted at her. A few moments later she heard the basilisk slither away then Harry ran out of a pipe and over to Ginny. "Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory." Harry looked up at him. "Lord Voldemort will return- very... much... alive!"

"Ginny-" Harry said. Suddenly the basilisk shot out from the water behind him. He looked to the sorting hat just as a sword appeared. He grabbed it and faced the basilisk before running up to the stone face and climbing up it. He swung at the snake as it growled.

"Harry, look out!" Fiona screamed. It dove at him, smashing it's face against the stone when Harry moved to the side. He dodged again and was hanging off by one hand. He managed to climb up and narrowly avoid another strike as he stood atop the stone face. He swung at it until it knocked him back then down. The sword started sliding down but Harry grabbed it just in time to stab the basilisk through the top of its head. He pulled out the sword with a cry before pulling out one of the fangs. The basilisk thrashed in pain before collapsing half in the water half out. Tom looked up as Harry approached with a fang in hand. He was clearly in pain and fell to his knees by Ginny. "Harry…no…" Fiona hurried to him to look at the wound.

"Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry." Harry took Ginny's hand. "Funny, the damage a silly little book can do... especially in the hands of a silly, little girl." Harry picked up the book. "What are you doing?" Harry raised the fang. "Stop. No!" Harry stabbed the pages and there was suddenly a light in Tom's middle. "Ahhhh!" Harry stabbed the other side. "Ahhhh!" He finally closed the book and stabbed it. "Ahhhh!" Tom was completely engulfed in light before he blew apart. Ginny suddenly woke, breathing heavily and sat up.

"Ginny..." Harry said. She turned to see him.

"Harry. It was me- but I swear, I didn't mean to! Riddle made me, and..." She noticed his arm. "Harry, you're hurt!"

"Don't worry. Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Fiona will help you-"

"Harry no…" Fiona whimpered as she shook her head.

"Follow the Chamber, and you'll find Ron." Harry said. Fawkes cawed and flew down beside him. He looked at Harry. "You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough..." Fawkes lowered his head and a few tears fell on Harry's wound. "Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers. Thanks! It's alright, Ginny. It's over. It's just a memory." Fiona suddenly hugged him. "I'm okay, Fiona. We're okay." She pulled back and he smiled at her. "Let's get out of here."

…

Fawkes carried everyone up out of the chamber. Ron held onto Lockhart's foot while Fiona held onto him and Harry held onto her foot while he held onto Ginny.

"Amazing! This is just like magic!" Lockhart shouted.

…

"You all realize, of course, that in the past few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?" Dumbledore asked. Harry, Ron and Fiona stood in his office in front of his desk.

"Yes, sir." The three said.

"And there is sufficient evidence to have you all expelled."

"Yes, sir."

"Therefore, it is only fitting… that you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School."

"Thanks, sir!" Ron said.

"And now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban?" he handed Ron some paper. "I believe we- we want our gamekeeper back. Harry... first, I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And, um... second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Harry?"

"It's just... You see, sir I- I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain- certain similarities, between Tom Riddle and me."

"I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry. Why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar."

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers... to me?"

"Not intentionally, but yes." Dumbledore said going back behind his desk and sitting down.

"So the Sorting Hat was right! I should be in Slytherin."

"It's true, Harry. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to."

"Exactly, Harry! Exactly! Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices." Harry nodded. "If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor, then I suggest that you look more closely at this." He picked up the sword. "Be careful." He said when Harry took it.

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Ah- it would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." Dumbledore said. "Now, Miss Gaunt-" The door opened and Lucius walked in, with a little house elf by his side.

"Dobby! So _this_ is your master! The family you serve is the Malfoy's." Harry said once he saw him.

"Um-humm..." Dobby hummed as he looked up at Lucius who looked down at him.

"I'll deal with you later." He said quietly to him. Dobby flinched.

"That's Dobby?" Fiona asked Harry who nodded. The two walked up to the desk and Lucius pushed Harry out of the way with his cane.

"Out of my way, Potter! So, it's true- you have returned!" he said to Dumbledore.

"When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back." Dumbledore said.

"Ridiculous!"

"Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families, if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My sole concern has always been, and will always be, the welfare of this school and, of course, its students." He looked over at Harry and Fiona. "The culprit has been identified, I presume?"

"Oh, yes."

" _And_? Who was it?"

"Voldemort."

"Ah."

"Only, this time, he chose to act through somebody else, by means of this." Dumbledore held up the black diary.

"I see." Lucius said. Dobby tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter and Miss Gaunt discovered it. One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."

"Well, let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day."

"Don't worry. I will be." Harry said without hesitation.

"Dumbledore." Lucius said with a nod. "Come, Dobby. We're leaving." He pushed the elf down the stairs.

"Ahh! Oow!"

"Sir, I wonder if I could have that?" Harry asked nodding to the book. Dumbledore nodded and handed the book to Harry. Harry looked to Fiona and the two said a quick goodbye to Dumbledore before hurrying from the room.

The two quickly headed down the stairs and after Lucius who was walking down the hall with Dobby.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry said before handing the book to him.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius said.

"Oh, I think you do, sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do, do you?" He handed the book to Dobby. "Why don't you prove it? Come, Dobby!"

"Open it." Harry whispered to Dobby.

"Dobby?" Lucius asked when the elf didn't follow.

"Master has given Dobby a sock!" Dobby said.

"What? I didn't give-" Lucius turned and stopped.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes!" Dobby said picking up a sock that was in the pages. "Dobby is free!" Harry lifted his pant leg to show he was missing a sock.

"You've lost me my servant!" Lucius shouted before pulling his wand out of his cane. He started coming at Harry and both Fiona and Dobby moved in front of him.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby said.

"Avada-" Dobby suddenly blasted Lucius down the hall. Lucius stood.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools, too. You mark my words, Potter, one day soon you are going to meet the same sticky end!" he said before leaving.

"He was going to-…" Fiona said as she stared after Lucius. Dobby turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something." Harry said.

"Anything, sir!" Dobby said. Harry smiled.

"Never try to save my life again." He said. Dobby hummed.

"Harry." Fiona said giving him a look.

"Oh, Dobby this is Fiona, my best friend. Fiona, this is Dobby."

"It's a pleasure to meat you, Dobby." Fiona said before holding out her hand for him to shake. Dobby stared at her hand before looking up at her. Tears welled up in his eyes and he took her hand, shaking it as he started sobbing. "Oh, please don't cry, Dobby."

"You'll get used to that." Harry muttered.

"Oh, come here." Fiona pulled Dobby into a hug and the house elf sobbed even harder.

* * *

The night of the last feast of the year, everyone who had been paralyzed was woken up.

"Welcome back, Sir Nicholas!" A student said.

"Thank you!" The ghost said.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas!"

"Good evening!"

"Good to see you, Sir Nicholas!"

"Thank you! Hello! Hermione! Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas!" she said.

"Harry- it's Hermione!" Neville said. The three looked to see her and stood as she ran over. She hugged Harry and Fiona before going to Ron.

"Uhh-um... Welcome back, Hermione." Ron said shaking her hand.

"It's good to be back! Congratulations! I can't believe you solved it!" she said.

"Well, we had loads of help from you. We couldn't have done it without you." Harry said.

"Thanks." She said. McGonagall clinked her class.

"Could I have your attention, please?" she asked. Dumbledore stood.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified. Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled." Everyone cheered and Fiona noticed only Hermione looked sad. Suddenly the doors opened and Hagrid walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." Ron looked sheepishly up at Dumbledore. Hagrid stopped at the four. "And I'd just like to say that a- if it hadn't been for you, Harry, and Ron, and Fiona, and Hermione, o' course, I would- uh- I'd still be you-know-where, so I- I'd just like to say 'Thanks.'" Harry stood.

"Well, there's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Harry said before hugging him.

"Oh!" Hagrid hugged him back. Dumbledore started clapping. Harry stepped back and clapped too. Soon the whole room was clapping, even some of the Slytherins.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **YAY MOVIE THREE (My favorite if you didn't know.) Tomorrow I'll post another chapter ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed me posting pretty much all over movie 2 in one day.**

* * *

Harry brought his Aunt Marge's suitcase upstairs and noticed his bedroom door was open. He put the suitcase down and slowly pushed open his door, hoping there wouldn't be a house elf jumping on his bed.

"Hello, Harry!" Fiona said with a grin as she sat on his bed.

"Fiona, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I saw your uncle bring _her_ into the house." She said.

"How did you get in here?" he asked glancing at the window with a frown.

"Oh, it was through the window but not yours." She said with a grimace. "Dudley's."

"Sorry about that." He said with a matching grimace. "I thought you'd gone to Hermione's?"

"Oh no, she's staying at The Leaky Cauldron." Fiona said. "I'm supposed to be leaving tonight on the knight bus since I have no other way to get there."

"Night bus?"

"Mhm… it's not as fun as it sounds, trust me." she said as she shook her head. "My stuff's been taken there already. You could come with me, if you'd like."

"I can't." he said reluctantly while motioning behind him with his thumb to indicate his aunt and uncle. "Well, if you change your mind… I'll be outside tonight with Grimm."

"Alright."

…

Fiona was sitting outside with Grimm on her lap when she heard shouting. She turned to see something floating up from Harry's backyard and a woman screaming.

"Oh dear." She muttered before she looked down at Grimm. "I guess Harry's joining us after all, boy." The cat meowed and climbed up onto her shoulder as she stood. A few moments later Harry burst out of the house pulling his trunk behind him.

"Where's that bus?" he asked, not stopping. Fiona motioned for him to follow her and they began walking. She had a bit of trouble keeping up with him. Grimm jumped off her shoulder, more comfortable walking next to her.

"That's you're doing then?" she asked before glancing up at screaming the dot in the sky.

"She insulted my parents!" He growled out.

"Hey, I would've done the same thing." Fiona said. "But, Harry…"

"I know." Harry said. "I did magic outside of school."

"I'm sure they can just erase her memory and everything will be alright." Fiona said.

"Let's hope so." he said. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"Oh well, the bus comes to anyone who needs it, really, anywhere. I'm just walking with you away from that house."

"Really?" Harry asked as he slowed. He looked around and saw they were by the playground. He pulled his suitcase over to the sidewalk and laid it down before sitting down himself. Fiona sat beside him and Grimm jumped up onto Harry's suitcase. Harry pet the cat idly.

"Do you want to ride the swings like we used to?" Fiona asked with a smile. Harry started to smile back when suddenly the streetlamp above them started flickering. The wind picked up and they heard creaking metal. They turned and saw the playground parts moving. Grimm suddenly hissed and the two heard the cracking of twigs in front of them. They stood as they saw a large black dog on the other side of the street. "Harry." Fiona took out her wand and went to move in front of Harry.

"Stay behind me." he said as he took out his wand and held out his arm to block her. The dog barked making Harry stumble back and trip over his trunk. Fiona stumbled back as well but didn't fall back. Suddenly a horn sounded and headlights shined on them as a triple-decker purple bus drove up before it hissed to a halt. Standing on the back door was Stan Shunpike, an 18- year-old boy in a wrinkled conductor's uniform. He had a pasty face, raccoon eyes and looked like he hasn't seen the sun in years. He read from a crumbled paper.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus." He said drearily. "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike," he pointed to his name tag. "and I will be your conductor this evening." He put his paper in his pocket before he peered down at Harry. "Wha' choo doin' down there?"

"I fell over." Harry said.

"Wha' choo fall over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry said as Fiona helped him up. Stan eyed Harry suspiciously and nodded slowly.

"Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Stan said. Harry and Fiona glanced around the bus to the bushes where the dog had been but was now nowhere to be seen. Stan peeked around as well.

"Wha' choo lookin' at?" he asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Well, come on, then. In." Harry went to get his trunk but Stan was already getting it. "No, no, no. I'll get this. You two get in." Fiona took Harry's hand and they got onto the bus. Inside there were no seats but a few beds, in one was a sleeping wizard. The two moved past the bed as Stan struggled with Harry's trunk. As the two reached the middle Harry looked up to see a large chandelier. Behind them Stan had gotten Harry's trunk in and was now walking behind them. "Come on. Move on, move on, move on." The two hurried towards the front of the bus. The moved in front of the last bed and Stan stood in front of them. The little machine around his neck spit out two tickets. He ripped them from the machine before handing them to the two. He knocked on the glass behind him. "Take 'er away, Ern." Behind the wheel sat Ernie, an unshaven wizard with very thick glasses. A shrunken head hung from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, take it away, Ernie!" it said. Ernie took a bite from a sandwich before switching gears. "It's going to be a bumpy ride." The head said before cackling. The bus rocketed away and all the beds slid back. Harry and Fiona fell back onto the one closest to them. Grimm screeched and dug his claws into the middle bed. The two looked up at the chandelier swaying directly above them before the beds moved back.

"Wot you say your names were again?" Stan asked.

"We didn't." Harry said as the two held onto the bed.

"Whereabouts you headin'?"

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Fiona said.

"That's in London." Harry added.

"You hear that, Ern? 'The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London.'" Stan said, clearly amused. The head laughed.

"The Leaky Cauldron. If you have the pea soup make sure you eat it before it eats you." It said before laughing. Harry looked out the window watching London careering by.

"But the Muggles. Can't they see us?" Harry asked.

"Muggles?" Stan asked. "They don't see nothing, do they?"

"No, but if you jab them with a fork, they feel." The head said before cackling some more. "Ernie, little old lady at 12 o'clock!" The bus came to a sudden stop to avoid the lady crossing the street and Harry and Fiona went flying. Harry into the window and Fiona into him, she quickly moved back a bit to give him room.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked but Harry was distracted by the head counting down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three and a half, two, one and three quarters. Yes!" The bus took off again sending the two onto the bed, this time Harry on top of Fiona.

"Sorry!" he quickly got off of her. He looked up to see the Daily Prophet Stan was reading. The headline read 'escape from Azkaban!' below was a moving picture of a shrunken-faced man with long, matted hair, screaming. "Who is that?" he asked. "That man?" Stan sighed and closed the paper to look at the front.

"Who is that? Who is-?" Stan turned the paper to them. "That's Sirius Black, that is. Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?" The two shook their heads. "He's a murderer. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How'd he escape?"

"Well, tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it! He was a big supporter of… You- Know-'Oo, Black was. I reckon you heard o' him."

"Yeah. Him I've heard of." Harry said.

"Ernie, two double deckers at 12 o'clock." The head said. "They're getting closer, Enrie. Ernie, they're right on top of us!" Ernie slammed two pedals and pulled a gear. The bus slowed down as it approached the two red buses. Earnie pulled down something. "Mind your head." Suddenly the bus was squished together to fit between the buses. "Hey guys!" the head laughed. "Guys! Why the long faces?" it asked before laughing. The bus un-squished and Harry and Fiona let out sighs of relief. The bus rocketed away as soon as it could. "Yeah, yeah. Nearly there, nearly there." The bus turned a corner and slammed on the breaks again sending the two teenagers flying once more into the window. The bus nudged a car's bumper and the car alarm wailed.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Stan said as Harry and Fiona pulled themselves away from the window.

"Ow…" Fiona whimpered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Fiona nodded.

"Next stop, Knockturn Alley." The head said. The two turned to see the inn keeper, Tom, get on the bus.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Gaunt... at last." He grabbed Harry's suitcase and pulled it off the bus before he waited for the two to get off. Fiona picked up Grimm, with some difficulty seeing as the cat's claws were dug into the bed he was on.

"Come on, Grimm. We're getting off, now." The cat gladly let go and followed after Tom. Harry and Fiona got off the bus and followed Tom into the pub then up the stairs.

"Miss Gaunt, room 17. All you're things are inside waiting for you."

"Thank you." Fiona said giving him a big smile. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight." Harry said before Fiona went down the hall and into her room. Grimm jumped up onto the bed and curled up. Fiona double checked that her luggage and books were all accounted for before going to bed.

…

The next morning Fiona was going through her books and noticed the Care of Magical Creature's book, if one could call it that, _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It was growling softly as if it was sleeping.

"Come on, Grimm." Fiona said before going to out into the hall to find Harry's room. She didn't need to ask which one it was either, she could hear the book inside. She went to knock and heard a thud then a squeal. She knocked on the door. "Harry?"

"C-Come in!" he called. Fiona came in to see him standing on the book, with one shoe on. "M-Mind getting me the-" he motioned to the strap that had been holding the book closed. Fiona got it and Harry tied up the book.

"At least your shoe's okay." She said. "I was actually coming to warn you not to open it." Harry sighed and gave her a look. "I'll try to be quicker next time." She said with a slight giggle.

"Laugh it up." He said shaking his head but smiling as he put his shoe back on.

"Shall we get breakfast, then?" Fiona asked. Harry nodded and grabbed a sweatshirt. As the two left the room a rat ran passed, being chased by an orange cat. Grimm simply licked his paw as if it was beneath him to chase such a thing. The two walked out to the stop of the stairs to hear Ron.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy."

"He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione said. As Harry and Fiona reached the bottom of the stairs. They found Ron protectively cradling Scabbers, while Hermione did her best to restrain a hissing Crookshanks.

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." Harry and Fiona grinned at the two. "It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy…" Hermione cooed to her cat. Ron looked up to see the two on the stairs.

"Harry." Ron said. Hermione turned to see them.

"Fiona." She said with a smile.

"And Grimm." Ron said. "A cat who _doesn't_ try to kill Scabbers every time he sees him." Hermione rolled her eyes.

The four moved to a table, boys on one side and the girls on the other, each girl holding her cat. Ron showed Harry and Fiona the newspaper clipping with his family's vacation photo on it.

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff. Mummies, tombs . Even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

"You know, the Egyptians used to worship cats." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Along with the dung beetle." Ron said.

"Not flashing that clipping about _again_ , are you, Ron?" George asked as he and Fred walked over. George took the clipping from him.

"I haven't shown anyone." Ron said.

"No, not a soul!" Fred said as the two made their way around the table. "Not unless you count Tom,"

"The day maid,"

"The night maid,"

"The cook,"

"The bloke that came to fix the toilet,"

"And the wizard from Belgium." George finished before the two sat down.

"Good morning, Fiona." The twins said in unison as they smiled at the girl.

"Good morning, Forge, Gred." Fiona said making the two grin before they turned their attention to the clipping.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she headed over. Harry stood.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Good to see you dear."

"Good to see you too." Harry said.

"Oh Fiona! Good to see you're going well too, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Fiona said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley turned back to Harry.

"Now, you've got everything you need?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Yes? All of your books?"

"Yeah, it's all upstairs."

"All of your clothes?"

"Everything's there."

"Good boy." She said patting his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Harry Potter." Arthur said as he walked over.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, wonder if I might have a word?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah sure." Harry said before he started to follow him.

"Hermione."

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." She greeted. The two went behind a post to talk while the rest of the table started ordering breakfast.

"How was your summer, Fiona?" Hermione asked.

"Uneventful." Fiona answered with a chuckle. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts."

"Me too! Only two more years until O.W.L.s."

"That _is_ what you'd be excited about." Ron said shaking his head. Hermione glared.

"George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph." Fred said

"That's your nose, Fred." Ginny said.

"Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum?" Fred asked making Mrs. Weasley lightly smack his arm. She sat down and a waitress came over with a menu. Everyone ordered breakfast and after a few minutes Harry came over and sat back down beside Fiona.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine." He said with a nod but with a look that told her he'd tell her later. Fiona nodded.

"I ordered for you." She said.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams: I just left it how the script had it written. Thanks for correcting.**

* * *

Everyone was getting on the Hogwarts Express. Parents hurried their children on board, tiny siblings waved goodbyes and Mrs. Weasley dashed through the throng and up to an open train window.

"Ron!" She shouted as she hurried. "Ron!" She handed Scabbers to him through the window. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Don't lose him!" she shouted as the train started to pull away. Ron waved to her, embarrassed.

Harry, Ron, Fiona and Hermione worked their way down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment.

"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just ... lost control." Harry said.

"Brilliant!" Ron said.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny." Hermione said. "Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested, actually." Harry said.

"I still think it was brilliant." Ron said. He looked to Fiona who nodded. Hermione nodded to a compartment with someone sleeping inside.

"Come on, everywhere else is full." She said as she opened the door.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked as the four sat down. Harry put his carryon bag up on a shelf before sitting next to Fiona.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said.

"Do you know everything?" Ron asked. "How is it she knows everything?"

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." Hermione said pointing to it.

"Oh."

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be. Why?" Hermione asked. Harry stood and closed the compartment door.

"I gotta tell you something."

 **…**

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him?" Hermione said.

"Sure. Ron said. "Expect no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous, raving, lunatic..."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said. Suddenly the train's brakes screeched and the train slowed.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked. "We can't be there yet." Harry stood and opened the door to look out as a bunch of other students did. The train lurched and he was thrown back to his seat. Fiona put a hand on his arm.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I dunno." Harry said. "Maybe we're broken down."

"Can magical trains break down?" Fiona asked.

"It's a normal train." Hermione said. Suddenly the lights went out but only for a moment. "Ouch! Ron, that was my foot." Hermione said. Ron put a hand to the glass and looked outside.

"There's something moving out there." He said. The lights went out for good. "I think someone's coming aboard." Ron whispered. The train jolted. The air turned cold and their breaths were visible. The glass started to freeze over, even the bottle inside next to the window. The train jolted again. "Bloody hell! What's happening?" Harry glanced at the sleeping man beside Fiona before looking out into the hallway. A cloaked creature approached. It's hand motioned at the door before it opened. The creature looked inside the compartment. Crookshanks and Grimm hissed while Scabbers hid in Ron's jacket. It looked around at each student before turning to Harry. Harry groaned as the creature leaned towards him. He started to shake slightly against Fiona.

"H-Harry?" Fiona squeaked, holding onto him. Suddenly Lupin stood and held out his wand. A bright light came from it and the creature screeched before leaving. "Harry!" Fiona looked down to see him unconscious. Lupin closed the compartment door.

"He's only fainted." Lupin said. Fiona moved Harry so his head was resting on her lap. The lights came on and the train started to move again.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked when she saw the boy beginning to wake. He looked up at Fiona who looked worried, before looking to Hermione who held out his glasses for him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Here, eat this. It'll help." Lupin held something out to him. Harry looked wary of it as he sat up. "It's alright. It's chocolate." Harry took it and sat up completely. He looked around at everyone before looking up at the door.

"What was that thing that came?" he asked.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Lupin said. "It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." Lupin stood and opened the door. He turned back to Harry. "Eat. You'll feel better." He said before closing the door and leaving. Harry took a bite of the chocolate.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"Well, you sort of went rigid." Ron said. "We thought maybe you were having a fit or something."

"And-…And did any of you… you know, pass out?"

"No." Ron said. "I felt weird, though. Like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But someone was screaming." Harry said. "A woman." Hermione shook her head.

"No one was screaming, Harry." She said. Harry looked to Fiona but she shook her head as well.

…

Inside the great hall the choir sang in front of everyone the front row with large toads. Once the song concluded, Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck, Professor." At the High Table, Lupin stood with a bow before sitting back down as everyone clapped.

"Of course." Hermione said as she clapped. "That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry."

"Potter…Potter!" Harry and Ron turned to see Draco sitting behind them. "Is it true you fainted?" The boy beside him mock fainted. "I mean you actually _fainted_?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said as he turned Harry away from them.

"How did _he_ find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it." Hermione said. Fiona shot Draco a glare but he only smirked back at her and even had the nerve to wink at her. "Ignore him." Hermione said to her.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs." Dumbledore said. "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Everyone clapped. Hagrid was elbowed by McGonagall and quickly stood, knocking into the table.

"Woohoo!" Hermione called. McGonagall pulled Hagrid back down.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note… at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban." Dumbledore said. A murmur of apprehension filled the hall. "until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution: dementors are visicous creatures, they will to distinguish between eh one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." Harry swallowed. "But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…" he waved his hand and one of the candles on his podium went out. "if one only remembers to turn on the light." He waved his hand the other way and the flame returned.

…

After the feast everyone went to their common rooms. The Gryffindor headed upstairs. Seamus ran ahead to the Fat Lady.

"Fortuna Major." Seamus said. She held up a hand to him. She was singing sand holding up a glass. "Here, listen. She just won't let me in." Seamus said to the others.

"Fortuna Major." Harry said.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait." She said. "Watch this… ahh haa haa AAAAAH!" everyone covered their ears, even the surrounding portraits. The Fat Lady smashed the glass on the wall behind her and gasped. "Amazing. Just with my voice."

" _Fortuna Major_." Harry said again.

"Yes, alright. Go on."

"Thank you." Harry said as he and the others went in. "She's still doing that after three years."

"She can't even sing." he and Seamus said at the same time.

"Exactly." Harry said as the two walked towards the stairs. A ghost phased out. "Hey, man."

"Hey, man." Seamus said. Dean wasn't looking where he was going and walked through the ghost then proceeded to freak out.

"Ah! Ohh…" he groaned.

"That's awful." Hermione said sympathetically.

…

Fiona was getting ready for bed when Grimm came up and rubbed against her leg.

"Hey you." She said looking down at him. "Where've you been?" she asked softly, to not wake the girls who had gone to sleep already. Grimm jumped onto the bed and dropped a note. "huh?" Fiona picked it up and unfolded it.

 _How was your summer?_

"Hmm…" Fiona folded the paper back up and put it in the bedside table. Grimm meowed. "I'm sorry, were you supposed to deliver a response?" the cat nudged her hand with his head. "It's our first night. You don't need to be wandering all about the dungeons so soon. Get some sleep, Grimm." The cat started purring as she pet him before he laid down.

…

The next morning one of their first classes was Divination. Everyone sat two to a table, some three, on bean-bag like chairs. Ron and Harry sat at a table together but Fiona nearby with another girl.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." The teacher stood and bumped into a table immediately. "Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, we shall be focusing on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves." She said. "So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you. What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read." She came around the room. "But first, you must broaden your minds." She put her hands on Seamus' head. "First, you must look beyond!"

"What a load of rubbish." Hermione said. The two boys whirled around to look at her.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all along." Hermione said. Trelawney turned to Neville.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother quite well?" she asked.

"I... I think so." he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." Dean handed her the cup. She hummed sympathetically before putting it back. "Pity." Neville grabbed the cup and Dean opened their textbook.

"Broaden your minds." Trelawney said. She walked around the room stopping by Ron. "Oh!" she made him jump. "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are."

"Sure." Ron said.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see."

"Yeah. Well, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross." Ron said as he flipped through his book. "That's trials and suffering. And that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So you're going to suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Hermione open rolled her eyes.

"Give me the cup." Trelawney took the cup, peers inside only briefly before dropping it with a gasp. "Ahhh! Oh, my dear boy. My dear… you have the Grim."

"The grin? What's the grin?" Seamus asked. Harry picked up his cup.

"Not the Grin, you idiot." Bem said. "The Grim."

"Like Gaunt's cat?"

"No." Bem said shaking his head. Everyone turned to look at him. "'Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen… of death.'"

"Why can't you have normal years?" Fiona muttered.

…

The four students emerged from the bridge and made their way toward Hagrid's hut.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a very woolly discipline." Hermione said. "Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject."

"Ancient Runes?" Ron asked. "Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?"

"A fair few." Hermione said. Fiona gave her a look and Hermione gave her one back.

"Hang on." Ron stopped and turned to her. "That's not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once." He kept walking as she passed him.

"Don't be silly, Ronald. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" she asked. "'Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future!'" She said before laughing.

"I wonder what Hagrid's going to teach us first." Fiona said.

"No doubt something big and scary." Ron said.

"We've faced Fluffy and Aragog." Harry said. "I think we can handle it." Ron shuttered.

"Don't remind me." he moaned.

"Aragog?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid has a gaint Sp-" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"La-la-la-la-la!" Ron had plugged his ears making the three look at him.

"Spider… in the dark forest." Harry finished. Fiona tapped Ron's arm.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He whined.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer." Hagrid said from the top of the stairs to his hut. "Less talking, if you don't mind." Some students shushed the others. "I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me."

Everyone followed Hagrid into the woods and to a medium sized clearing. Most students had taken off their robes since it was still rather warm out.

"Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49."

"Exactly how do we _do_ that?" Draco asked.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me." Hagrid said. Draco stroked the spine of the book and it purred. He made a face. Neville opened his book and it tried to attack him.

"Ahh! Ahh!" he fell over, paper flying.

"Don't be such a wimp, longbottom." Draco said.

"I'm okay. Okay." The book came at him again. "Ahh!"

"I think they're funny." Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny." Draco said. The four turned to him. "Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Crabbe laughed loudly.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said walking to him.

"Ooh." Draco grinned. He dropped his bag, Crabbe caught it, before he walked forward. He glanced above Harry and his eyes widened. He took a few steps back and pointed. "D-dementor dementor!" Harry as well as the group behind him turned to see nothing there. Draco laughed loudly. When Harry turned back to Draco he saw he and a few others brought up their hoods as they made eerie 'ooh' noises. Hermione grabbed Harry and turned him away, making a face at the group before bring Harry away.

"Just ignore him." She said to him. Ron noticed Neville all torn up.

"You're supposed to stroke it." Ron said to him.

"Yeah." Neville said, his voice coming out high pitched. Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Da da da daaaa!" he motioned to an animal that emerged from the trees. It had the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. "Isn't he Beau'iful?" Hagrid asked before tossing the animal a ferret from his belt. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff." Hagrid said as he approached the class. "Firs' thing yeh wanna know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do." He said before clapping his hands together. "Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" As he turned his back to them, the entire class, but Harry, stepped back and Neville ducked.

"Har-" Fiona started to say but Hagrid turned back before Harry could turn to her.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." Harry turned to see everyone further away. "Come on now. Now…" Ron gave Harry a push. "You have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So… step up. Give him a nice bow." Harry walked closer. "Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not… well, we'll get to that later." Harry walked even closer and looked to Hagrid. "Make your bow." Harry bowed. "Nice and low." He glanced up. Buckbeak noticed him and made a noise before opening its wings. "Back off, Harry. Back off." Hagrid whispered urgently. Harry stepped back and snapped a twig.

"Oh go-" Fiona jumped and Hermione's sleeve while she grabbed Ron's.

"Keep still." Harry looked up. "Keep still." Buckbeak made a calmer noise before bowing. Hagrid chuckled. "Well done, Harry. Well done. Here, you big brute, you." He tossed another ferret to Buckbeak who gladly ate it. Harry stood up straight. "Right. I think you can go and pat him now." Harry looked to Hagrid with wide eyes. "Go on. Don't be shy." Draco and his group pushed other students out of the way so they could see better. He'd also gotten an apple from somewhere. "Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow." Harry approached Buckbeak and raised a hand. "Not so fast Harry." Buckbeak snapped his beak once. "Slow down, Harry. That's it…" Hagrid said softly. "Nice and slow. Now let him come to you." Buckbeak slowly walked closer and Harry took a few steps closer too until he touched Buckbeak's face. Harry grinned as he pet him. "Yes!" Hagrid said before he started clapping. "Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!" The class clapped.

"Does he get to fly?" A student asked quietly.

"I think he may let you ride 'im now." Hagrid said.

"What?" Harry asked, the smile gone.

"Come on." Hagrid picked him up and put him on Buckbeak's back.

" _Hey!_ Hey hey hey hey hey! H-Hagrid!"

"Put you over here, just behind the wing joint. Don't pull any feathers out, cause he won't thank you for that." Hagrid said and, before Harry was settled, slapped Buckbeak's hindquarters. Buckbeak neighed before taking off running then lifting off the ground.

"Whoa!" The students rushed to watch them fly away. He flew around until Hagrid whistled for Buckbeak. He landed and galloped back to Hagrid. The class clapped and cheered for Harry.

"Well done, Harry!"

"Well, done!"

"Well done, Harry, and well done, Buckbeak." Hagrid said.

"That was wicked, Harry!"

"Oh please!" Draco said standing up from where he'd been sitting on a rock.

"Well done, well done." Hagrid helped Harry off. "How'm I doing me first day?"

"Brilliant, Professor." Harry said with a grin. Draco pushed through the class and stroke towards Buckbeak.

"Yes, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" he said.

"Draco!" Fiona's eyes widened and without thinking she ran out after him.

"Malfoy, no." Hagrid said. Buckbeak reared up. "No!" Fiona reached him and pulled him away just as Buckbeak's claws came down and ended up getting her arm cut. The two hit the ground and Hagrid hurried in front of Buckbeak. Some of the class scattered to get behind the small stone wall around the clearing.

"Buckbeak! Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Hagrid said with his arms up. Draco sat up with a groan.

"Fiona?" he asked as he saw her clutching her arm. "Fion-!" She was whimpering with her eyes closed and he saw blood starting to stain her shirt. "Oh go-" Draco stared at her with wide eyes as his hands hovered over her, not knowing if he should touch her or not.

"Whoa! Buckbeak!" Hagrid said sternly. He threw a ferret away. "Away, you silly creature…"

"My father will hear about this!" Draco shouted at Hagrid as he stood before looking back down at Fiona.

"C-Calm down. It's just a scratch-" Hagrid saw the blood stain and his eyes widened.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted. "She has to be taken to the hospital!"

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it." Hagrid said before carefully picking Fiona up. Harry quickly ran to go with him, shooting Draco a glare before following Hagrid. "Class dismissed!"

…

Fiona sat on a bed in the hospital wing with her arm in a sling. Madame Pomfrey had stopped the bleeding and it would only take a day or two with magic for the cut to heal. Harry was with her and Madame Pomfrey made him promise he would make sure she didn't use her arm for anything and possibly reopen the wound. After, the two left the hospital wing and met with the others in the great hall for study hall.

"How's your arm?" Hermione asked as Fiona sat down.

"Should be alright in a few days." she said glancing down at her arm.

"Stupid, Malfoy." Ron muttered, glaring at the back of the blond's head. Fiona glanced over just as Draco turned to look at her. He didn't smirk but looked down before turning back.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry said.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's _already_ told his father and he's furious." Hermione said. "We haven't heard the end of this…"

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus shouted as he put a paper down on the table.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!" Seamus said. The Gryffindors huddled around the paper.

"Dufftown?" Hermione asked. "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With the dementors at every entrance?" a boy asked.

"Dementors?" Seamus asked. "He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right." Bem said. "Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

…

Fiona was getting ready for bed when Grimm jumped up into the bed in front of her with something in his mouth.

"What's that?" she asked. Grimm dropped the paper and Fiona picked it up before unfolding it.

 _Sorry about your arm. Feel better soon._

Fiona sighed and looked down at the cat who sat beside her.

"He's such a prat… but then he does something like this. What am I supposed to think of him?" The cat blinked. "He's only like this with me… at least from what I've seen." She said with another sigh. "I don't know why _you_ like him so much." The cat moved to the foot of the bed and curled into a ball. "Nice talk."

 **…**

The next morning in Defense against the Dark Arts a tall wardrobe rattled violently as the students in the classroom regarded it warily.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Lupin asked. Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is." Dean said.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?

"No one knows." Hermione said. Ron jumped.

"When'd she get here?" he asked.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so…"

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now. Ah- Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!"

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen: Riddikulus!"

"It's this class that's ridiculous." Draco muttered.

"Very good." Lupin said. "Well, so much for the easy part.

"You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Uh…Neville, would you join me, please?" Neville looked around at everyone else. "Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come on." Neville walked up. "Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

"Profter... Snafpt..."

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape." Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all." Lupin nodded thoughtfully. "And I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville said. The class laughed again.

"No…" Lupin shook his head before looking at the rattling wardrobe. "It won't. I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag..."

"We don't need to hear." Lupin said. "As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do..." he walked up to Neville to whisper something. Neville's eyes popped open in shock. "Can you do that?" Neville looked rather uncertain. "Yes… wand at the ready!" he took out his own wand to open the wardrobe. "One, two, three." The doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. Snape appeared inside. "Think, Neville. Think!" Snape approached him but Neville waved his wand.

"R-r-riddikulus!" he said. Snape stumbled back as he was studdenly wearing a long lace-trimmed green dress, a large hat with a bird on it, a fox around his neck and a handbag. The class started laughing. Neville blinked, amazed, then slowly, grinned himself.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible!" Lupin said. "Okay to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line." He walked over to an old gramophone as the students got into a line but pushed and shoved. "Form a line!" Ron was in the front. "I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most… and turn it into something funny." He dropped the needle on the gramophone. "Next! Ron!" A scratchy rumba filled the room. Ron walked forward and the boogart straightened up. "Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave!" Snape dissolved into a mad whirling mass, then mutates into a giant spider. Ron whimpered as he took out his wand. "Wand at the ready, Ron. Wand at the ready."

"Riddikulus!" Ron said. Suddenly roller skates materialized on the spider's feet and it began to shuffle crazily in place. Instantly, Ron relaxed as the class' laughter rang out.

"Yes!" Lupin laughed. "You see? Very good, very good!" he said. "Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Parvati! Next!" Ron moved to the back, high fiving Harry on the way by. He grinned at Fiona who grinned back. "Show us what you see."As Parvati steps up, the spider spun again like before until it turned into a giant cobra. It hissed at her. "Keep your nerve. Steady."

 **"** Riddikulus!" The snake turned into a Jack-in-the-box clown rocking back and forth.

"And next! Step up, step up!" Harry gave Fiona a reassuring pat on the shoulder before she stepped forward, taking out her wand. The Jack-in-the-box spun around until a familiar figure appeared. Fiona's smile dropped as she let out a small gasp and everyone began murmuring behind her. She couldn't move. Lupin turned to see what the boggart had turned into.

"Don't look so scared, Fee… we're family after all." Tom said with a smile. Fiona had started shaking and dropped her wand. Harry quickly moved in front of her. Tom frowned and spun into a dementor.

"Here!" Lupin jumped in front of the boggart that turned into the moon appearing behind some clouds. "Riddikulus!" The moon popped and flew around the room like crazy before it darted back into the wardrobe. "Right, well. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. If you'd all like to collect your books from the back of the class, that's the end of the lesson, thank you." The class groaned. "Sorry! Sorry, you can have too much of a good thing."

"Fiona, are you okay?" Harry asked. Fiona blinked a few times before looking at him.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She said giving him a weak smile. He picked up her wand and handed it to her. "Thanks." She muttered. Harry put an arm around her shoulders and followed after their classmates to leave the room. Draco looked back to meet Fiona's eyes briefly before she looked away.

 **…**

Fiona sat in the common room that night with a book balanced on her knees. Everyone was up in their dorms by now. She heard a muffled meow and looked down to see Grimm with a paper in his mouth.

"What've you got there, boy?" she asked. " _Another_ one?" She took the paper from him and unfolded it.

 _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom 11 o'clock. Tonight._

Fiona looked up at the clock to see it was only 10:00.

"No name again…but you and I both know who it's from." Fiona said looking down at the cat. "So I guess you're a messenger kitty now, huh?" The cat blinked up at her. Fiona let out a sigh. "I have to respond to this one, don't I?" She looked at the cat that just stared up at her. "I'll do it later." She said. Grimm trotted over to a table and picked up a quill before bringing it back to Fiona. "Thank you." She took it and let out another sigh before writing a response below the message. She folded it back up then paused. "I'd hate to make you go all the way back down-" Grimm took the paper from her and bolted. "Alright then."

…

He was pacing outside the common room waiting for Grimm to return. He heard the little pitter patter of feet coming down the corridor. He turned to see the black cat with the paper in its mouth.

"Did she read it?" he asked as the cat walked up to him. "Oh what am I asking _you_ for?" He went to take the paper when Grimm raised a claw. "Ah- fine, I'm sorry-I'm sorry." He said before holding out his hand. Grimm put the note in his hand before turning and leaving. "Wait!" the cat ignored him and rounded the corner. He let out a sigh before opening the paper. "She's coming?... She's coming!" he slapped his own hand over his mouth and quickly entered the Slytherin common room.

…

When she entered the bathroom he was leaning back against a sink. He saw her and smirked slightly.

"I didn't think you'd come." Draco said as Fiona entered the room.

"Neither did I." she said. His smirk faded.

"How's your arm?" he asked, nodding to it.

"Better." Fiona said putting her hand over it. "Should be okay tomorrow."

"You shouldn't have got in the way." Draco said. Fiona frowned. "Not that I'm not grateful! But I'd rather… you didn't get hurt." He said as he looked away.

"It _was_ your fault." Draco opened his mouth but closed it and nodded.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"Is the world ending? Did Draco Malfoy just _apologize…_ to _me_?"

"I..." Draco frowned. "I've apologized to you before, you know…"

"I know but not for a while year." Fiona said. Draco frowned. "Sorry…I was just teasing you." she said. "It must've taken a lot." She added with a smirk.

"Okay... I deserved that." He said with a nod.

"So will you be using my cat as a messenger often?"

"Only sometimes." He said with a slight smirk.

"Not all the time?"

"Well... He can't very well bring you anything heavier than a note."

"And what's heavier than paper that'd you'd be giving me?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." He said with a bigger smirk. Fiona found her cheeks growing red and tried to convince herself it was just the chill in the room from Myrtle. "So... Your boggart..."

"I-I'd rather not talk about that." Fiona said as she looked down.

"Who was that boy?" Draco asked anyway. "He said you were family..." He trailed off seeing her biting her lip and hugging herself with her good arm. "Sorry..." He muttered.

"Tom Riddle... Last year... He opened the Chamber through... a diary. He was a memory trying to come back to life..."

"How is he related to you?" Draco asked with a confused frown.

"He's my… great uncle." She said before glancing at him.

"Y-You mean... You-know-who?" Draco asked. Fiona nodded.

"When he was a student here…"

"Well, he's gone now." Draco said. "But even if he wasn't... Why would he hurt you?"

"I'm a half blood and a Gryffindor?" she suggested.

"But you're still his family."

"You think _he'd_ care about _family_?" Fiona asked.

"You never know." Draco said. "I mean... _I_ don't care that you're a half-blood... Or a Gryffindor."

"You… you don't?" Fiona asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I did." He said looking away. He turned around to face the sinks. "Is it still there?"

"What?"

"The chamber." He asked turning his head to look at her. "The Chamber of Secrets."

"Of course it is... why?"

"Would you show me?" he asked as he turned to face her again.

"S-show you?!"

"Shh-shh-shh! Not so loud." He said. "She might hear you." He added as he looked around the room.

"I think she would've heard us by now." Fiona said. "She must not like you." She added with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha." He said rolling his eyes. "Now are you going to show me or not?"

"Why would I show you? You think I _want_ to go back down there?"

"He's not down there, Fiona." Draco said shaking his head with a serious look.

"I know that." She said looking down.

"And Potter killed the monster that was down there, didn't he?" Fiona nodded. "So there's nothing to fear. If there is... I'll protect you this time. I swear." He held out his hand to her. Fiona looked from his hand to his face. He had a completely serious look on his face. Fiona bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, take his hand!" The two jumped as Myrtle phased out of the wall. She moved towards Fiona. "He may be Slytherin, and he's no Harry Potter, but he's still quite _attractive_." She 'whispered' to her with a giggle.

"I'd rather you _not_ compare me to _Potter_!" Draco spat, glaring at the ghost. She whined sadly.

"He's nicer than you!" She said before floating away, crying, before going into a toilet.

"I can be nice!" Draco shouted after her with a deep frown. He glanced at Fiona. "I can…"

"Sure you can." Fiona said. "But you have your reputation to uphold." Draco nodded then frowned and looked away.

"You uh… you and Potter... You're not...?" He trailed off before glancing at her. Fiona blinked.

"What? Me and Har- no! No. We're not..." Fiona shook her head but her cheeks went red.

"Right." Draco nodded. "S-so..." He cleared his throat. "The chamber?" he nodded towards the sinks.

"We'd have no way to get back up." Fiona said.

"How'd you get up the last time?"

"Fawkes."

"What?"

"Dumbledore's phoenix." Fiona said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course…There's gotta be another way up." He said. "I know, if I get my broom we can ride it down and back." He suggested.

"I don't know, Draco. I-It's getting late and-"

"Look, I know you're scared but if you don't face it you always will be." He said.

"This isn't about me. Why are you so determined to go down there?"

"Well… there's not many places we can hang out together." He said with a shrug as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So… you just don't want to be seen with me. Is that it?"

"No! I swear." He said, surprising her with how serious his tone was. "I just meant… just the two of us… I thought it could be a secret place only we could go."

"Why… why do you want a secret place to go with me?" Fiona asked. She saw his cheeks turn red and he quickly looked away.

"Well, it's just…we… I just…" he cleared his throat and Fiona smiled; for once he didn't know what to say right away.

"You know, Harry can open it too." She said, changing the subject for him.

"Well, I highly doubt Potter would go back down."

"And you expect me to?"

"We don't have to do it tonight. Meet me here same time tomorrow? I'll be right there with you." He held out his hand to her again. Fiona hesitated.

"O-okay." She put her in his and he smiled, an actual smile. His hands weren't as cold as she thought they'd be.

"I think it is best we wait until tomorrow. You'll need two arms to hold onto me with." He said with a wink before surprising her further and kissing her hand. Fiona's face flushed and she looked away. "Good night, Fiona." He said letting go of her hand, slowly. "Same time tomorrow." Fiona nodded.

"Good night."

…

The next night, the two faced the sinks in Myrtle's bathroom; Draco held onto his broom with one hand, the other took Fiona's hand with the other. She glanced at him briefly and swallowed before taking a breath.

"Hesha-Hassah." She spoke in parseltongue. The sink moved like it had the year before to reveal the entrance. She glanced at Draco to see him staring in awe. He snapped out of it and mounted his broom before he gently pulled Fiona on behind him.

"Hold on tight, now." He said glancing back at her. Fiona wrapped her arms around him and ignored the colour in her cheeks.

"It's a long way down." She said.

"You're safe with me." He said softly as he smiled back at her. She nodded and they lifted off the ground a few feet. She gasped, her hold on him tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut as he flew over the entrance. "Is this the first time you've been on a broom since first year?" He asked.

"M-maybe." She squeaked.

"I'll go slow then." He said and lowered the broom into the hole. "Should we talk to keep you distracted?" He asked. She nodded against his back. "Alright... Will go with me to the first hogsmeade weekend in a few months?"

"What?"

"Will you go with me? Just the two of us. No Potter, no Weasley or Granger and no Crabbe or Goyle."

"No Pansy Parkison?" She asked. Draco chuckled.

"You jealous?"

"No... She might be though."

"Don't mind her. Annoying really." he said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"You encourage her."

"I don't think I need to." He groaned. "So why the name Grimm?"

"I didn't name him." Fiona said. "But I liked the name."

"Fair enough." Draco said. "Did you ever open that present last year?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Uh-...well… you didn't have to…" he muttered.

"Why are you always..." Fiona paused.

"Always what?"

"I don't know... Ever since you learned my last name... You always smile at me... And now we're doing this... And... It's all just because my last name is Gaunt, isn't it?"

"No! That's not why we're doing this... I-I mean... Yes my father told me to be nice to you second year and be your friend... Well, get you to like me… but I swear that's not why I'm doing this!"

"Your… father told you to be nice to me last year?" Fiona asked, she couldn't hide the shock and even hurt in her voice.

"N-no-! He-! Don't get the wrong idea!" he said quickly. "H-he and your dad aren't the best of friends and I guess he was thinking he could improve that relationship if _we_ were friends…. At least… that's what he told me." Fiona clenched her hands in his shirt. "Regardless of what my father wanted I was going to be nice to you!" he added quickly.

"Why do you want me to like you so much?" She asked. Draco opened his mouth to answer but was glad when they reached the bottom.

"Where from here?" He asked. Fiona opened her eyes and pointed.

"Um….that way." Draco nodded and they headed down a pipe.

"You're a pretty girl. Why wouldn't I want you to like me?" Fiona found herself smiling slightly. "I know I can be..."

"An idiot, a prat, a jerk, a-?"

" _Difficult_." Draco said. "But... I do have a reputation to keep. As do you. I mean... I'm sure you won't go bragging to Potter about being with me so late at night... Though I'd love to see the look on his face." He said with a chuckle.

"And _you_ wouldn't brag about _me_." Fiona said.

"I'd brag about you in a heartbeat." He said automatically. His eyes widened. The words had just slipped out. "Who wouldn't." He added.

"I kinda wish you were like this all the time." She said quietly.

"Just for you." He said back quietly.

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"R-romantic?" he asked with an almost nervous chuckle. Draco's cheeks went pink and when he heard Fiona giggle quietly he couldn't help but smile. "You never did answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Will you come to hogsmeade with me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Mhm. Ask me again later."

"Alright. I will." He said. "Which way from here?"

"Um… that way." Fiona pointed. Draco nodded and the turned to the right. "Were you afraid of me last year?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Last year… whenever I looked at you, especially after you'd said something stupid… you just looked scared."

"Well, I may have… thought you were the heir of Slytherin." He muttered.

"You did?"

"You are related to the founder, why wouldn't I think that?" he asked. "How do we get this door open?"

"Same way as before." Fiona got off the back of the broom before Draco did. She approached the door. "Hesha-Hassah." The door started to unlock.

"You've always known how to… talk like that?" Draco asked. Fiona looked at him and nodded. Draco nodded. "Neat."

"It wasn't so neat last year." She muttered. The door opened. The two stepped over.

"I'll go first." Draco said before climbing down the short ladder. Fiona went down after him. She turned and saw he had put his arms up in case she slipped. "It's not that scary down here..." Draco said. He noticed Fiona looking around and held out his hand. "Shall we?" Fiona took his hand and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze. The two started walking down the walkway. "Was that the monster?" Draco asked seeing the large skeleton. Fiona nodded. "How did he kill it?"

"Stabbed it through the head with a sword."

"Where'd Potter get a sword?" Draco asked with a frown.

"The sorting hat."

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. That's what happened." She said with a shrug.

"Bit dark in here, isn't it?" Draco took out his wand. "Lumos." The tip of his wand started to glow. "That's better." He smiled down at her. The two approached the stone face. "Are you alright?" Fiona nodded. "See… no one here, nothing to harm you." He turned to face her. "You're safe." He smiled down at her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams(ch 15): Another student. If you watch the movie the kid who says those lines is credited as Bem and that's what the subtitles say his name is.**

* * *

In the clocktower courtyard a large group of third year students and older were standing as McGonagall addressed them. Filch was collecting permission slips.

"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." McGonagall said. Harry approached her, but before he could utter a syllable she cut him off. "No permission form signed. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter."

"All those with permission follow me." Filch said. "Those without, stay put."

"But professor, I thought if _you_ signed it, then I could go."

"I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate." She walked passed him before turning back. "I'm sorry, Potter. That's my final word." She said putting a hand on his shoulder before following the others. Ron, Hermione and Fiona stood by.

"Forget about it, guys. See you later." Harry said before heading back towards the clock tower. Hermione waved as the three followed after the others. Fiona looked ahead at the group of students. She saw the blond headed boy look back at her briefly. When the group arrived at the village everyone spilt off into groups. Fiona saw Draco looking at her by a bookshop; he nodded his head towards it before going inside. Fiona started to head over.

"Where are you going, Fiona?" Ron asked. Fiona turned to see Hermione and Ron looking at her; they'd been heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm just meeting someone."

"Who?" Ron asked with a frown.

"She has other friends, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Sorry guys. We can hang out next time, promise." Fiona said.

"Alright."

Fiona entered the bookshop Draco had gone into and found him towards the back.

"There you are." Draco said as Fiona came around a bookshelf

"Why are we in here?" Fiona asked looking around the bookshop. There weren't that many people inside and only one or two students near the front.

"Well, we had to get you away from Granger and Weasl-be somehow."

"We...we're not just gunna hide out in here are we?" Fiona asked.

"Of course not." Draco said with a frown before shaking his head.

"I just... I didn't know if you'd want your friends to see us."

"So what if they do? I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. I just didn't want you to have to deal with those two asking questions... It's a good thing Potter wasn't allowed to come." He added.

"He _is_ protective over me. He'd jump to conclusions without listening."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" He asked with a small chuckle. "Did you... get my present last night?"

"I did." Fiona said with a smile making him smirk. "For a cat Grimm looked awfully annoyed at having to carry a rose all the way up from the dungeons." Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah... I didn't know how else to give it to you." He said. She saw his cheeks turn pink.

"You could've just handed it to me."

"Where's the fun in that?" He said. "Though..." He suddenly held out a rose. "I realized I didn't wanna miss the look on your face." He said. Fiona's face flushed and Draco smirked. She took the rose and smelled it before she smiled up at him shyly.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yes luv?"

"What... are we?"

"We can be whatever you want us to be." he said gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"What do _you_ want us to be? What do you see us as?"

"Well... Let's see, I see you as..." He pretended to think. "Personally I think girlfriend has a nice ring to it. So does boyfriend, if you'll have me." He smirked as her whole face went red. "Don't worry, I won't tell Potter." He added with a chuckle. His smirk faltered as she just stared up at him. "Fiona... a-a yes or no would be great to hear right now." Draco said sounding a bit uncertain.

"O-okay." She said.

"Okay?"

"I-I mean yes. Yes." Fiona said before looking at her feet shyly.

"Great." He grinned before slipping his hand in hers. He kissed the back of it. "Shall we then?" Fiona nodded. "Let's just see where Granger and Weasley are." He said peeking around the bookshelf to look out the window. "They just went into Zonko's. Come on." He looked back at her with a big grin before pulling her out of the shop. Fiona couldn't help her huge grin as they ran across to another shop.

…

"And Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop." Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione and Fiona walked up the stairs to the common room.

"We never did get a chance to go to the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said. "You heard it's the most-"

"Haunted building in Britain. Yeah, I know." Harry said. he looked at Fiona. "What about you? Have fun?"

"Not as much as I would've if you were there." Fiona said with a smile making him smile back.

"What's going on?" Ron asked when the four had to stop on the middle of the stairs.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again." Harry said.

"Hey!" Neville said, offended, standing behind them.

"Oh, you're there."

"Let me through, please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!" Percy called as he pushed his way past some other student. "Get back, all of you." He got to the portrait. "No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been fully searched." Ginny rushed to the others.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

"Server her right. She was a terrible singer." Ron said.

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione said.

"Keep calm, everyone. Break into four." Percy said. "Back to your common room." The surrounding portraits were weeping.

"Heaven knows. Heaven knows."

"Be quite. Make way. The headmaster's here. Come on, move."

"You heard. Move!" Filch shouted. He and Dumbledore stopped in front of the slashed portrait. Filch turned and scanned the walls.

"Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting I the castle to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts, professor." Filch said. "The Fat Lady's there." He said pointing. Everyone rushed to where he pointed.

"Mind where you're going!" Percy shouted. "Slow down! You listen! I'm Head Boy!"

"Come back here!"

"Keep moving!" Dumbledore said as he followed everyone. He got to the portrait where the Fat Lay was hiding behind a hippo. "Dear Lady, who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil, he's got," she cried. "and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. Here's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!"

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore said. "The rest of you, to the Great Hall." Everyone headed down the stairs. Fiona put a hand on Harry's arm; he was staring.

Everyone was brought to the great hall and sleeping bags were provided. It was in the middle of the night and most students were asleep. Fiona had her sleeping back next to Harry but neither was asleep. Fiona kept her eyes closed as she saw Dumbledore and a few teachers come in.

"I've search the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery." Filch said. "There's nothing there."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"The third floor's clear too, sir."

"Very good."

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster." Snape said. "No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle."

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore said.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" Snape asked. "To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own completely undetected?" he asked as the two started walking down the row between the students.

"Quite remarkable, yes."

"Any theories on how he might have managed it?"

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next."

"You may recall…prior to the start of term I'd expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor-"

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses."

"What about Potter? Should he be warned?" Snape asked.

"Perhaps. But for now, let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." Dumbledore said. The two walked away and Fiona opened her eyes to meet Harry's. He gave her a weak smile.

* * *

Snape burst into the DADA class, waving his wand and closing the windows as he past with loud thuds. He got to the front of the class and pulled on a rope. A projector screen came down and he turned to the class.

 **"** Turn to page 394." He said. Everyone looked confused but did as they were told. Snape started walking to the back of the class. Harry leaned over his desk.

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time." He walked to the projector. "Turn to page 394." He tapped the projector with his wand. Snape noticed Ron flipping slowly through his book and waved his wand. Ron's book turned to the right page.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks." Harry turned to see Hermione suddenly beside him. "We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks."

" _Quiet_." Snape said.

"When did she come in?"Ron asked Harry. "Did you _see_ her come in?" Harry shook his head before looking at Hermione who took her book out.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked as he walked to the front of the class as the projector slides turn showing drawn werewolf attacks and such. Hermione raised her hand. "No one? How disappointing."

"Please, sir," Hermione said as Snape turned to face the class. "an Animagus is a wizard who _elects_ to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds only to the call of its own kind." Draco let out a howl before laughing. Crabbe, beside him, laughed as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said to him before looking at Hermione. "That is the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, you know." Ron whispered.

"Five points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors in the room groaned quietly.

"You asked someone to tell you the difference and she did." Fiona said. "It's not _her_ fault you never call on her."

" _Another_ five points, Miss Gaunt." Snape said giving her a glare. Hermione gave her a smile and mouthed a 'thank you' when Snape turned his back. Draco scrawled something on a piece of paper before putting it in his hands. When he opened his hands the paper had turned into a little paper crane. He blew on it and it flew from his hands to Harry's desk. "As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognizing it." The class groaned.

"Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." Harry said. Snape was suddenly in his face, holding onto his desk.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394." Snape walked away. "The term 'werewolf' is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word 'wer' which means 'man,' and 'wolf.' Werewolf, man-wolf." Harry opened the paper crane to find a poorly drawn picture of Harry on a broom getting hit by lightning during a game. He looked over at Draco who wagged his eyebrows at him.

* * *

It was a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match and like Draco's drawing it was a full out down pour with lighting and everything. The people in the stadium had umbrellas and raincoats on while the Quidditch players had goggles. Lightning struck a girl's broom and Harry narrowly avoided getting hit by her. Harry took off after the Hufflepuff seeker outside of the stadium and high into the sky. Soon they lost sight of him but only moments later the Hufflepuff seeker came falling down, hair sticking up in every direction. Fiona stared up at the sky waiting for a glimpse of him. When she finally did see him he was free falling, unconscious without his broom. Hermione and Fiona screamed. Dumbledore stood in his stand.

"Aresto momentum!"

 **…**

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked.

"Peaky?" Fred asked.

"What d'you expect" George asked.

"He fell over 100 feet." Fred said.

 **"** Yeah, c'mon, Ron. Let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower,"

"And see what you look like."

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry said as he opened his eyes slightly to see everyone crowded around him in a hospital bed. He sat up with a grunt.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, brilliant." Harry said.

"Gave us a right good scare, mate." Fred said before sitting down in a chair beside him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, you fell off your broom." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "I meant the match. Who won?"

"Okay Mr. Sassypants." Fiona said smacking his leg.

"Hey." Fiona gave him a look. "Sorry… Well?" he looked around at everyone. Hermione stood.

"Um. No one blames you, Harry. The dementors aren't meant to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off."

"There's uh… something else you should know, Harry." Ron said. "When you fell… your broom it sort of blew in the Whomping Willow. And well..." Harry noticed the jacket Ron was holding full of splintered wood and twisted twigs. Ron lifted the biggest piece of the broom. Harry stared at the pieces.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **This one's super short but I've posted a lot of chapters recently.**

 **HoneyBear84: How does no one know who Bem is? He's the other black boy besides Dean in Divination. Also pointing out what I spelled wrong and where the half sentence is would help cause I have no idea what you're talking about; where is there a half sentence? I know I misspell Gryffindor all the time but I do my best to catch those.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams** **: No, Dean is a lot skinnier, probably taller, and a lighter skin tone.**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13: Glad you think so ^_^**

* * *

"Last call for Hogsmeade!" Filch called. "Come on, now!"

"Going off with your mystery friends again, Fiona?" Ron asked.

"Sorry." She said wish a sheepish smile.

"It's alright." Hermione said giving her a smile. "You went with us last weekend."

"Thanks for understanding." Fiona said pulling up her hood of her black sweatshirt before running off.

" _I_ don't understand." Ron said making Hermione sigh.

Fiona ran around the back of one of the buildings and immediately bumped into Draco who caught her.

"Whoa there." He said with a chuckle. "That excited to see me, are you?"

"You wish." Fiona said as she rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He said with a smile. He saw Fiona's cheeks turn pink and his smile grew. "So where to first?"

"Well, where won't your friends be?"

"I've already told you; I'm not ashamed to be seen with you..." he said.

"I know but... If they see us together they'll spread rumors or... Harry will find out."

"So what if he does? Besides, what rumor could they spread that's a lie?"

"There are plenty!" Fiona said as her eyes widened. Draco chuckled.

"Oh I could think of a few rumors that are _true_..." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer; she put her hands on his upper arms. "The obvious, that we're dating. We sneak around late at night together." He put his forehead against hers making her smile. He lowered his voice "And snog in the Chamber of Secrets."

"We do not!" Fiona said with a gasp as she playfully smacked his arm.

"But we could." He said with a grin. "We haven't even had our first kiss yet." He added before brushing some hair out of her face.

"I know…" she looked down.

"Hey, I'm not rushing you." He said softly. "It'll be worth the wait." He added with a smile.

"You know… I know some other rumors they would spread." Fiona said.

"Oh yeah?"

"That you're not as mean or heartless as everyone thinks you are." Draco let out a playful groan. "That you're really sweet and sensitive."

"Because they're going to believe that." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, I could show them all the notes and flowers you've given me."

"I'll deny everything." He said shaking his head with a smile.

"And that pendant you got me second year." Fiona said. Draco blinked.

"You told me you never opened that."

"I never said I did or didn't. I just asked if I was supposed to."

"You still have it?" He asked. Fiona pulled out a chain out of her shirt to show the snow globe pendant. Draco's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You wear it? Since when?"

"Since that first night. When we went to the chamber together."

"But... that means you kept it since last year." He said with a growing smile.

"Yeah... I couldn't just get rid of it. I mean you got it for me."

"It was that or a bracelet." He said with a shrug.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't have to..." He let out a sigh. "My..."

"Your father told you to?" Fiona asked with a frown as she looked away. He held her chin and turned her face to him.

"He _suggested_ I get you something. But I picked it out. He told me if I liked you so much I should get you a present." He said with a smile. "You're face is looking a bit red there, darling."

"It's cold." Fiona said as she tried to hide a smile.

"Then let me warm you." He pulled her closer with a smile. Fiona smiled and leaned into him. "Why don't we get inside somewhere?" He suggested.

"Okay."

"Honeydukes will be packed...so will Zonkos... We could go to Tomes and Scrolls again."

"The bookshop? What for?"

"I'm sure we can find a... secluded spot where no one will interrupt." He said lowering his voice and his face closer to hers as he brushed her hair out of her face. Fiona buried her face against his chest making him chuckle. "You know I love to tease you." He said fondly.

"Too much if you ask me." She muttered as she peeked up at him. He chuckled again.

"If it means seeing you so flustered..."

"Stop." She whined.

"Nah, too much fun." He said before kissing her cheek. Fiona buried her face again and he laughed.

* * *

"Beautiful day." Hermione said as the four stepped outside into the clock tower courtyard.

"Gorgeous." Ron said. "Unless of course you've been ripped to pieces."

"Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Ronald has lost his rat."

"I haven't lost anything. Your cat killed him!"

"Rubbish."

"Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone."

"Well, maybe _you_ should learn to take better care of _your_ pets!" Hermione said.

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Didn't."

…

Hagrid, wearing a gigantic, hairy brown suit and perhaps the world's ugliest yellow and orange polka dot tie, stood knee- deep in the shallows of the Black Lake. He was skimming rocks as big as flagstones across the water's shiny gloss. Harry and Fiona sat on a rock a few feet from the water while and Ron and Hermione stood.

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there." Hagrid said before tossing another rock. "And then I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said, Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as look at you." He said with a scoff before tossing another rock.

"And then?"

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius." Hagrid said.

"They're not sacking you!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, I'm not sacked." He tossed another rock and took a breath. He couldn't help but start cying. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Harry and Fiona quickly stood. Hagrid threw his last rock in the water with a loud _kurplunk_.

* * *

Harry was sitting in bed late one night with the Marauders map and his wand lit up, munching on a cookie. Ron suddenly jolted in his sleep and woke with a gasp.

"Spiders! There's- There's spiders." He looked over at Harry. "Spiders. They want me to tap-dance. I don't wanna tap-dance!"

"You tell those spiders, Ron." Harry said.

"Right, yeah. Tell them. I'll tell them…" he laid back down and was snoring again. Harry smiled before looking back down at the map. He turned a page and saw Filch patrolling the halls. He turned another page and saw the corner of someone's name.

 _unt_

He flipped open one square and his eyes widened.

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Fiona Gaunt_

They were in the girl's bathroom. They weren't moving just facing each other. Fiona got behind Draco then they moved forward and suddenly they were gone. Harry frowned and opened up more flaps before seeing another name.

 _Peter Pettigrew_

Harry slipped on his shoes. He'd have to talk to Fiona later.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13: They're not really hiding except for the Chamber thing, basically they're just avoiding Gryffindor who would tell Harry or the others.**

 **HoneyBear84: wow I actually didn't see that I spelled it "Gunny" heh ^^' I had posted a lot that day and my eyes were kinda tired I guess. My bad.**

 **CeceCandyXOX: So I understand in canon no one knew his real name but writers can change things in fanfiction that's why it's called fanfiction. I mean he also didn't have a sister who had a son who had Fiona but I wrote that too. With the addition of the sister, things change, obviously she knew he changed his name to Voldemort then she'd tell her son who'd tell his daughter.(Well not really tell so much as the word would get around)**

 **In my story the students(mostly older) know that Voldemort was related to the Gaunt line/Slytherin line. They don't know his name was Tom Riddle(not even Fiona knows that part first year) but they know (via their parents) that he was related to Salazar so they know the Gaunt relation. (Hermione knew the mother's name cause she reads so much. I mean Hermione never asks about who Voldemort is meaning she had to read about him anyways before school.) If I went with canon I wouldn't be able to write the story the way I want to, you want total canon you shouldn't be reading fanfics, sorry.**

 **That wasn't a rant and I wasn't trying to be rude, I swear. I was just explaining. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. I'm going to try and work on the next chapter for tomorrow or within the next hour.**

* * *

It was morning in Divination class, the students all sat around their table's crystal ball waiting for Trelawney to start the class. Harry turned to Fiona who sat behind him and up a level.

"Hey." He whispered. Fiona leaned down.

"What's up?"

"The other night, where were you?"

"What are you talking about? When?"

"I saw you on the map a few nights ago-"

"I thought you lost the map." Fiona asked. Harry shook his head.

"Professor Lupin confiscated it but I saw-"

"The twins aren't going to be happy about that?"

"Fiona-"

"Good morning class!" Trelawney greeted everyone once she saw everyone was seated. Fiona sat back up and Harry turned around reluctantly.

…

Harry was looking into the crystal ball on his table, clearly bored, while Ron looked like he was asleep. Fiona was leaning her chin in her hand as she and her partner looked just as bored and tired as the rest of the class.

"The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye." Trelawney said. "Only then can you see. Try again." She came over to Harry and Ron's table making them sit up. "Now, what do we have here?" she asked leaning to see their ball. Hermione was suddenly next to Ron.

"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked. Trelawney nodded. "The Grim, possibly." Trelawney turned to look at her.

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class…" she took Hermione's hand. "I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination." She examined her palm. "No, you see, there." She traced a line on her palm. "You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." Trelawney closed Hermione's fist and patted it. Hermione pulled her hand away before picking up her things, standing and knocking the crystal ball to the floor before storming out. "Have I said something?"

…

After class Harry, Ron and Fiona headed down the stairs of the tower.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has." Ron said. "I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see."

"I'm sure Professor Trelawney didn't mean any harm." Fiona said. "Though she _was_ out of line…" she added.

"Hang on." Harry stopped and picked up the crystal ball that had rolled down and stopped in front of them. "We better take this back."

"I'm not going back." Ron said.

"Fine. See you later." Harry said before looking at Fiona. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"See you later." She said. Harry nodded.

"Alright…" he said.

"See you." Ron said. Harry headed back up the stairs while Ron and Fiona went down. "Are you avoiding Harry?" Ron asked.

"What?" Fiona looked at him. "I'm not avoiding him. You're seeing things." She added with a chuckle. Ron frowned then shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Should we find Hermione then?" Fiona asked.

"Are you mad?" He asked with wide eyes. "Let her calm down first." He let out a sigh. "I don't understand girls." He muttered.

"Not surprising even thought you've got two for friends."

"Hey, you're a girl-"

"Ron, don't make a habit of saying that to girls." Fiona said cutting him off.

"Let me finish…" he said with a frown. "Why did Hermione flip out?" They reached the bottom of the stairs and Fiona turned to him with an exasperated look.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm serious." He said with a frown. Fiona shook her head with a sigh and walked away. "Hey! Fiona!"

* * *

Later on that afternoon the four entered the clock tower courtyard to hear the sound of scraping metal. They walked across the courtyard and saw a man sharpening an axe. He smiled at them as they walked by while Hermione glared at him. They headed across the bridge.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak." Hermione said. "It's just too horrible."

"It just got worse." Ron said as they stepped out and saw Draco and his lackeys.

"What did I tell you?" Draco asked. "Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I think I'll donate it to the Gryffindors' common room." Hermione started to storm over, the others quickly followed.

"This is going to be rich."

"Look who's here." The group turned to face the four. Draco's smirk faltered at seeing Fiona but turned his attention to Hermione. "Come to see the show?" Hermione whipped out her wand.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she shouted before pointing her wand at Draco's neck.

"Hermione, no!" Ron said. "He's not worth it." Draco whimpered as he turned his head away. Hermione lowered her wand and started to turn. Draco started to laugh before she turned and punched him in the nose.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Crabbe asked.

"Let's go. Quick." The three started running.

"Not a word to anyone, understood?" Draco asked the two.

"That felt good." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Not good, brilliant." Ron said as he and Harry grinned. Fiona frowned after the retreating Slytherins.

…

The four headed down to Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak was laying in the pumpkin patch and looked up when they four walked by.

"Oh, look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them." Hagrid said as he looked out the window at him.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore." Hagrid said. "Says he wants to be with me when they… when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man." He turned away from the window.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Hermione said.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid said. "Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron…" he walked over to a shelf and took something out of a box.

"Scabbers!" Ron got up as Hagrid came over with the rat. "You're alive!"

"Keep a closer eye on your pet." Hagrid said.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione said walking over.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron said. Fiona smacked his shoulder making him flinch and look at her with wide eyes.

"I meant me!" Hermione said. Suddenly a jar on the table broke, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Blimey. What was that?" Hermione picked up a rock.

"Ow!" Harry held the back of his head and turned to see what had hit him. "Hagrid!"

"Oh, crikey." Hagrid went to the window to see Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner coming down.

"No, minister. Over this way." Dumbledore said.

"It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here." Hagrid said turning to the four. "Someone sees you outside the castle at this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Particularly you, Harry." There was a knock at the door. "Be with you in a minute!" Hagrid said before covering a creature that was half in an egg. "Quick. Quick!" The four hurried to the back door.

"Hagrid." Harry stopped and turned to him. "It'll be fine. It'll be okay." Hagrid nodded.

"Go on, go on!" he said. Harry followed after the others. Hermione opened the back door before peeking out. She saw Hagrid let the three in before the four slipped out to behind the pumpkin patch. A twig snapped behind them and Hermione turned but saw nothing. Fiona looked at her.

"What?" Harry asked seeing the two looking back.

"I thought I just saw…" Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."

"Let's go!" Ron said before the four ran up the pathway. Buckbeak made a noise and Harry looked back at him for a moment. They got to the top and saw the executioner go outside to the pumpkin patch. He raised his axe and Fiona bit her bottom lip. The axe swung down and hit with a sickening slice making the nearby crows fly away.

"Oh no." Hermione whimpered before putting her head against Ron's shoulder, her arms around his neck. Fiona turned away and Harry pulled her into his arms. The two girls cried softly. Suddenly Ron gasped and dropped Scabbers.

"He bit me. _Scabbers_." Ron turned to pick up the rat but it was running away. He quickly ran after it.

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione called.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Scabbers, come back."

"Wait!" Fiona called as the three ran after him. "Ron, stop, you're heading towards-!" The three stopped as the whomping willow came into view. Ron landed on the ground, grabbing Scabbers.

"Scabbers, you bit me!" he scolded the rat.

"Harry, you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked.

"That's not good." Harry said. "Ron, run!" Ron looked up and pointed at them.

"Guys! Run!" The three turned to see a large black dog. "It's the Grim!" the dog ran at them but then jumped over them and headed straight for Ron. The dog grabbed a hold of Ron's leg and started to drag him away towards the tree. "Harry!" The three started running to him.

"Ron! Ron!"

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Help!"

"Ron!" Harry dove to the ground and reached for Ron's hand but it was just out of reach. He was dragged into a hole in the tree. "Ron. Ron. Ron!" Harry stood right before a tree branch knocked the three back. They hit the ground hard and quickly got up. The tree was twisting and turning and they could hear Ron yelling. "Come on!" The three ran to the tree, dodging a branch slamming down next to them. "Move!" The three split up as a branch came between them. Fiona quickly pulled Hermione up.

"Duck!" Hermione shouted before she and Fiona ducked but Harry was knocked back, his glasses falling off.

"Jump!" Fiona shouted and the two jumped over another branch but just in time to get hit by another. They grabbed on and held on tight. Harry rolled to avoid getting smashed. Hermione was screaming as she and Fiona were flung around. Harry looked up at them but they were blurry to him. He stood, ducking in time to avoid getting hit by the branch. The two girls were brought through the tree, getting wacked and scratched by branches. Harry found his glasses and stood right before Hermione grabbed his shirt.

"Harry!" She shouted. She held onto his shirt until she could drop him into the hole. He fell down and hit the ground below with a grunt. A moment later Hermione came down and landed on top of him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Harry said as Hermione got up. "Where's Fiona?" Just as he said that she came sliding down into the hole and landed on him pushing him down once more.

"Sorry." She said as she quickly got off. Harry shook his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She gave him a look and he nodded. "Sorry."

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked seeing the path ahead.

"I have a hunch." Harry said. "I just hope I'm wrong." He said as they followed the path.

When they finally reached the end they climbed up out of the floor and into an abandoned building.

"We're in the Shrieking Shake, aren't we?" Hermione asked.

"Great." Fiona whimpered. "Of all the places…"

"Come on." Harry said before they headed up the stairs. They reached the top and Harry looked into the rooms. "Ron. Ron you're okay." The three ran to where he was sitting with Scabbers in his lap.

"The dog. Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus." Ron said pointing. The three turned and followed the dog prints on the floor to Sirius Black, in rags and his prison uniform, who had been standing behind the door. He started to approach. Hermione and Fiona got in front of Harry.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!" Hermione said.

"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius said.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry said as he pushed between the girls to grab Sirius by the throat. They fell to the floor and Harry took out his wand. Sirius laughed.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he asked. Suddenly Lupin burst into the room.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Harry's wand went flying and he stared up at him. Lupin motioned for Harry to move. "Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius asked. Lupin lowered his wand before smiling and helping Sirius up. The two hugged while the four teens watched in shock. "I found him."

"I know." Lupin said.

"He's here."

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione shouted. "All this time, you've been his friend." Hermione turned to the others as she pointed at Lupin. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." Lupin turned to her.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Fiona asked motioning between herself and the boys. Hermione gave her an apologetically sheepish look.

"Well, well, well, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met." Lupin said.

"Enough talk, Remus!" Sirius shouted. "Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Lupin said.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius screamed. Lupin looked at the standing three before holding out his wand to Sirius.

"Very well. Kill him." Sirius took the wand. "But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why." Harry said. "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

"No, Harry, it wasn't him." Lupin said. "Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it then?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius shouted. "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!" Suddenly Snape came running into the room.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin's wand went flying and the two turned to see Snape. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus-" Lupin said taking a step towards him but Snape pointed his wand at him.

"I told Dumbledore you were holding an old friend into the castle. And now, here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape." Sirius said. "Once again, you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and, as usual, come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Snape put his wand at Sirius's throat.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!"

"Sirius, don't be a fool." Lupin said.

"He can't help it. It's a habit, mate." Sirius said.

"Sirius, be quiet."

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!" Sirius shouted making Lupin walk away.

"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple." Snape said.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius shouted.

"I could do it, you know." Snape said. "But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A dementor's Kiss." He started walking forward making Sirius walk back. "One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"Severus, please." Lupin said. Fiona slowly, and subtlety, pulled Harry's hand behind his back before slipping her wand into his hand.

"After you." Severus said before looking to the students. He nodded for them to go. Harry walked forward and held up Fiona's wand at Sirius. He quickly turned it on Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape went flying back into a bed that collapsed on him.

"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron shouted.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione shouted.

"That's not why I gave you that!" Fiona hissed.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry said turning to Lupin and Sirius.

"He was at school with us." Lupin said. "We thought he was our friend!"

"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" Harry said pointing the wand at Sirius.

"No, he didn't." Lupin said going in front of his wand. "I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map

"The Map was lying then-!" Harry said.

"The Map never lies!" Sirius said. "Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" He pointed at Ron.

"Me?! He's mental!" Ron shouted.

"Not you! Your rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years?" Sirius asked bitterly. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry said.

"Finger!" Sirius shouted. "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! Then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show me." Harry said. Sirius went to take Scabbers but Ron wasn't letting go. "Give it to him, Ron."

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked.

"Ron, just give him the rat!" Fiona shouted.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried as Sirius got the rat away from him. "Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?" Ron shouted as Hermione held him back by his arm. Sirius held up the rat and picked up Lupin's wand while he picked up Harry's. Sirius let the rat go on the piano and the two tried to hit it as it ran away. The rat ran off the piano and jumped through a hole when one of the two hit him with a spell turning him back into a man. The two pulled him out and up. Ron looked shocked.

"Remus? Sirius. My old friends!" he held up him arms before trying to run between the two. They grabbed him and shoved him back. Pettigrew looked around the room before looking at Harry. "Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father." He said walking over to him. "Like James. We were the best of friends-" Sirius ran over and pointed his wand at him making him run away.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Pettigrew ran behind the piano and the two ran on either side of it.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort! Didn't you?" Lupin asked.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord… you have no idea the weapons he possesses!" he said. "Ask yourself, Sirius! What you would have done? What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" Sirius shouted. Pettigrew crawled under the piano. "I would have died, rather than betray my friends!" Harry moved in front of the door. Pettigrew came at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed!" he said. "You dad… your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!" Sirius and Lupin pulled him away and he screamed.

"Should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would. Together!" Sirius shouted.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, this man-" Lupin started, turning his head to him.

"I know what he is." Harry said. "But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you, boy. Bless you!" Pettigrew fell to his knees and went to touch Harry's shoes.

"Get off!" Harry shouted taking a step back. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you." Harry moved back over to the others as Lupin pulled Pettigrew up. He gave Fiona her wand back and Sirius handed Harry's back to him. Harry took it and nodded. Ron glared at Sirius as he and Harry started to help him up.

"Ladies first." Sirius said nodding to the door. Hermione and Fiona looked at one another before leaving the room to go to the tunnel entrance.

…

"Sorry about the bite." Sirius said as he and Harry helped Ron through the passage way. "I reckon it twinges a bit."

"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron shouted.

"I was going for the rat." Sirius said. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once James suggested that I make the change permanent." He said. "The tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder."

They helped Ron out of the tree and sat him down on a rock. The tree was calmed by a spell Snape had put on it before entering. Fiona and Hermione sat beside Ron to check on him. Sirius walked away.

"You better go." Hermione said to Harry.

"No, no. Don't worry, okay? It's fine. I'll stay." he said.

"You go, we'll stay." Hermione said.

"You okay?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm fine. Go." Ron said with a nod. Harry stood and walked over to where Sirius stood.

"That looks really painful." Hermione said looking at the bite.

"So painful." Ron said. "They… they might chop it."

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat."

"It's too late. It's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off." Ron said as he shook his head.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Fiona said.

"Look at my leg." Ron said with a pout.

"You've have worse, haven't you?"

"Worse?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Blown to bits by a chess piece, attacked by spiders."

"Do you always have to bring up the spiders?" he whined. The three turned to see Lupin pulling Pettigrew out of the hole in the tree. Harry and Sirius turned to watch.

"Turn me into a flobberworm. Anything but the dementors!" he cried. "Ron! Haven't I been a good pet? You won't let them give me to the dementors, will you? I was your rat!" he turned to Fiona who was closest. "Sweet girl, clever girl! Surely you won't-" he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of her!" Harry shouted as he took a few steps towards them. Sirius noticed how Harry looked ready to run over, wand ready, if needed. Lupin pulled Pettigrew away and had it under control. Harry relaxed. Lupin pulled Pettigrew so he was standing before pointing his wand at him. Hermione stood her eyes widened. Fiona stood as well and turned to saw what Hermione was staring at.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Sirius and Harry turned to see her pointing at the rising full moon.

"Remus, my old friend," Sirius said as he and Harry hurried to join the others. "Have you taken your potion tonight?" Lupin stood rigid, shaking slightly. Sirius hurried to hold his arms down. "You know the man you truly are, Remus!" Hermione and Fiona rushed to get Ron standing. "This heart is where you truly love! This heart here!" Lupin let out a cry. "This flesh is only flesh!" Lupin dropped his wand and Pettigrew picked it up. Harry was quick to disarm him.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Ah!" Pettigrew looked over at him and waved before turning into a mouse and running away. Harry went to run after him but Hermione pulled him back.

"Harry!"

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius shouted. Soon Lupin's fingers grew claws and his back started to arch and grow as his face changed. "Run!" Lupin roared before he fully changed and threw Sirius off of him.

"Come on." Harry said.

"Wait. Wait." Hermione said.

"Hermione! Bad idea. Bad idea." Ron said.

"Come back!" Fiona hissed.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. The werewolf whined before looking at her. "Professor Lupin?" He suddenly howled making the four step back. Hermione hurried to join the others who were holding onto each other.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy!" Ron whimpered. Snape suddenly came out of the tree.

"There you are, Potter!"

"Professor!" Fiona shouted. He turned to see Lupin and immediately held his arms out to the side in front of the students. Lupin went to swipe at them and Snape pushed everyone back making everyone fall over, the girls screaming. Lupin went to strike again but Sirius, in dog form, jumped at him and knocked him over. The two faced off as Snape made sure the students were behind him. The two went at it, Sirius kept Lupin away from the others.

"Sirius!" Harry ran after them.

"Come back here, Potter!"

"Harry!" Fiona shouted. He stopped still within their sight before running further out of their sight. "Harry!"

"Gaunt!" Snape went to grab Fiona's arm but she moved out of the way in time and hurried after Harry.

"Harry, are you insane?!" she hissed and grabbed onto his arm to pull him back, her eyes locked onto Lupin.

"Fiona, go back, run!" Harry said as he threw a rock with his other arm. Lupin turned to them. Fiona grabbed onto Harry's arms. The two stumbled back as Lupin came at them. A howl sounded and Lupin stopped. It sounded again before he went after it. Harry and Fiona saw Sirius as a dog fell over before seeing him stand as a man and stumble down. "Fiona, go back to the others!" Harry said before running after Sirius.

"Harry!" she watched him run until he was out of sight before running to the others.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"He went after Sirius, he's hurt!"

"Potter or Black?" Snape asked.

"Sirius is hurt."

"You three return to the castle, _now_. Get Mr. Weasley to the hospital." Snape said.

"But Harry and-"

" _Go. Now._ "

"Come on, Ron." Hermione said. The two girls put their arms around him to help him limp back to the castle.

* * *

 **There's a reason Harry has yet to ask Fiona about seeing her and Draco on the map and you'll find out tomorrow when I post the last chapter for movie 3.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **HoneyBear84: Whoops, my bad. Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it ^_^**

 **Dare queen: Thank you ^_^ Glad you're excited**

 **Gunna be honest I forgot to write in a scene in the beginning of the last chapter but I went back and added it. It was just Harry saying he saw Fiona on the map a few days ago with- then he gets cut off cause class starts.**

 **BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites ^_^**

* * *

Ron and Harry were both in hospital beds. The girl's had been checked out and their wounds patched up. Hermione sat by Harry and Fiona had left the room some time ago. Harry had just started to wake.

"Harry?" Hermione asked seeing his eyes starting to open.

"I saw my dad." Harry said.

"What...?"

"He sent the dementors away... I saw him. Across the lake..."

"Listen, Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute the dementors are going to perform the Kiss."

"They're gonna kill him?" Harry hurried to sit up and grab his glasses.

"No. It's worse." Hermione said. "Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." The doors to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man.

"It's true. Sirius is innocent ." Harry said.

"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron said from another bed.

"Scabbers...?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat. Well, he was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat but then they gave him an owl-"

"The point is... we know the truth." Hermione said to Dumbledore cutting Ron off. "Please believe us.

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say, the word of four 13- year-old wizards will convince few others." Dumbledore walked over to Ron. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He patted Ron's foot twice making Ron hold his leg in pain. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful." He said as he walked back and past the two. "and, when meddled with... dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." He suddenly turned to face them.

"You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not... well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think." He said before leaving. He started to close the doors before turning back. "Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." He said with a smile before closing the doors.

"What in bloody hell was all that about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron. But seeing as you can't walk..." She pulled out a necklace with a pendant on it. She looped it around Harry's neck as well as her own. Harry went to touch the pendant she was holding but Hermione slapped his hand. She turned something on the pendant three times before it began to spin. Harry watched as all around them everything went backwards and they saw people come and go before stopping when the room was empty again.

"What just happened? Where's Ron?"

"7:30." Hermione said. "Where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know. Going to Hagrid's?"

"Come on. And we can't be seen." She said taking his hand before running, letting go of his hand in the process.

"Hermione!"

…

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Harry shouted as they ran across the bridge. "Hermione, will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" he asked. They stopped at the end and Harry's eyes widened. "That's us."

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Past Ron said.

"This is not normal." Harry said. Hermione pushed him back and took out the pendant.

"This is a Time-Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year."

"You mean, we've gone back in time?

"Yes. Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment." She looked back out at their past selves. "Clearly something happened he wants us to change." Past Hermione punched Draco.

"Good punch."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a smile. "Malfoy's coming." She pushed Harry back and they hid on the other side of a stone wall.

"Not a word to anyone!"

"Okay!"

"I'm gonna get that jumped-up mudblood! Mark my words." Past Draco said as he and his lackeys ran by. Harry peeked out in time to see Fiona looked down from watching the three boys run away.

"Come on." Hermione said as their past selves started heading down to Hagrid's.

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

Harry and Hermione were heading back to the hospital wing, after saving Sirius and Buckbeak, and had just crossed the bridge to the clock tower courtyard.

"Stop-! It's Fiona." Hermione said pointing to the black haired girl sitting on the edge of the fountain facing them. She hadn't seen them. "So this is where she went."

"Let's go around." Harry said. "We can get her to come inside after." he started to move but Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, it's… Malfoy?"

"She can handle herself against him." Harry said but in the back of his mind he remembered what he'd seen on the map. Hermione pulled Harry back down with a finger to her lips when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Fiona!" Draco called to the girl as he jogged into the courtyard.

"Since when are _they_ on a first name basis?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I heard you were in the hospital wing; what are you doing out here?" Draco asked. Fiona stood and turned to face him. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the stitched cuts on her cheek and forehead, the state of her clothes and the bandages around her arms. He hurried over to her and put his hands on her upper arms. "What the hell happened to you?" He put a hand on her uninjured cheek too look at her stitches. Fiona stepped back to get his hands off of her. "Fiona… are you alright?"

"Why should _you_ care?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked with a confuse frown.

"You can be so… so insensitive! I know you _have_ to act that way for your _precious reputation_ but you take it too far sometimes! Sometimes I don't know whether it's really you or just an act…"

"Fiona, that _thing_ hurt you. Excuse me if I wanted to see it punished for that!" He said with a deep frown.

"He only hurt me after _you_ provoked him! You heard Hagrid tell us hippogriffs are proud and that you should never insult one. And what did you immediately do?!"

"No one told you to get in the way!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"It's sweet that you care." Draco said with a smirk that only made Fiona frown more.

"Draco..."

"Yes, sweetheart?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Sweet-!" He went to get up.

"Harry, no!" Hermione hissed as she held Harry back.

"Who does he think he is-?!" Harry hissed back as Draco leaned down. Fiona put a hand against his chest to stop him.

"Don't call me that." Fiona said. Draco's smirk faltered.

"Fiona, I-"

"I need to be alone right now. Please. I can't do this." She said slipping passed him and quickly walking away, into the clock tower.

"Fiona! Wait-!" Draco called after her but she rounded a corner and was gone. He kicked the fountain before sitting down and slamming the side of his fist against it. "Damn it…" he muttered before putting his head in his hands.

"Come on." Hermione said with a frown. She pulled Harry, who looked ready to kill Draco, along.

The two returned to the hallway of the hospital wing as Dumbledore closed the doors. They ran up behind him as he turned around.

"Well?" he asked them.

"He's free. We did it."

"Did what?" he asked as he walked around them. "Good night." He said with a little wave before walking away. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before going into the hospital. They saw themselves across the room right before they disappeared. They walked in and Ron pointed at them.

"How did you get there?" Ron asked. "I was talking to you there. And now you're there."

"What's he talking about Harry?" Hermione asked as she glanced mischievously to Harry

"I don't know." Harry said. "Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?" Hermione grinned. They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Fiona walked in.

"You're awake." She said giving Harry a smile but he could see underlining sadness in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a few scratches."

…

The next morning Harry and Fiona headed down to the great hall where they could hear Ron.

 **"** Stand back, I said!" Ron shouted. "Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!" Harry and Fiona walked into the great hall and Neville and Seamus ran towards them.

"Harry! Wherever did you get it?" Neville asked.

"Can I have a go, Harry?" Seamus asked. "After you, of course."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Quiet!" Ron shouted. "Let the man through." Harry walked over to Ron who was leaning on a crutch. "I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it." He pointed to the twins.

"Did not." They said together. Harry pulled back the wrapping on the table.

"It's a Firebolt." George said.

"It's the fastest broom in the world." Fred added.

"For me?" Harry asked. "But who sent it?"

"No one knows." Ron said.

"This came with it." Hermione said picking up one of Buckbeak's feathers. Harry grinned at her while Ron and Fiona looked confused at each other with shrugs.

Everyone ran outside with Harry, past Draco and his friends who just happened to be there.

"Go on, Harry!"

"Yeah, let's see!"

"How fast is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, how fast does it go?" Another student asked. Harry got on the broom, everyone standing around him and took off faster than anyone'd ever seen sending a gust of wind at the surrounding students.

"Whoa!" The group started cheering. Fiona clapped and cheered along with everyone else. She noticed Draco and his friends, Draco watching her, and turned her back to him as she watched Harry fly.

* * *

 **So yeah, Draco and Fiona had a fight. I'm not the best at Drama or things like that but I figured it would be pretty unrealistic if it was all just happy and them dating from here on out. Also this is why Harry doesn't question her; obviously in the beginning of last chapter Ron had it right Fiona was avoiding him . (Again the scene I forgot, I added) Harry saw the fight so as far as he's concerned they broke up(*cough* for now *cough*) and he won't bring it up anyways because he knows it'll make her sad.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Alright, starting movie 4.**

 **Just wondering what do you all thing Fiona's Patronus would be? It's based on personality and what their animagus form would be. (Like how James was a stag and so was his patronus) I don't wanna use something that another character has though (So none of the following: Stag, Horse, Otter, Dog, Bunny, Cat, Beetle). Let me know what you think hers should/would be(and why).**

 **Didn't reread this a bunch of times like I normally do cause it's 5:22am X.x so sorry for mistakes, I'll fix them in the actual morning.**

* * *

"I'll wake Harry and you get Ron?" Fiona suggested as she and Hermione went up the stairs in the burrow to the room the boys were staying in. Hermione nodded.

"Alright." The two entered the boy's room, Hermione holding a lit candle. Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep and seemed in pain.

"Harry!" Both girls rushed over to his bed. "Harry." Fiona put her hand on his arm. He woke with a gasp and was flustered, still panicking. "Harry, it's okay. You're okay." She said quickly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry grabbed his glasses.

"Hermione." Harry said. "Bad dream. When did you get here?"

"Just now. You?" Hermione asked as she put the candle down on the bedside table next to Ron's bed.

"Fiona and I got here last night." Harry said. Hermione went over to Ron's bed.

"Wake up. Wake up Ronald!" she said. Ron woke up and covered himself with his blanket.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"Honestly. Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep." Hermione said. She turned to see Ron closing his eyes. "Come on Ron! Your mother says breakfast's ready." Hermione left. Fiona turned to Harry who was rubbing his scar.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Harry nodded. Fiona turned to Ron who had put his head back down. She shook her head before grabbing his covers and pulling them off.

"Hey!" he squeaked as he attempted to grab them back and cover himself.

"Get up." Fiona said tossing them onto his bed before leaving the room.

"She's worse than Hermione sometimes." Ron muttered. Fiona poked her head back in making him jump.

"I heard that." She said with a frown. "Up." She said before finally going downstairs.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. He looked to Harry who was chuckling quietly. "Shut up."

…

After breakfast everyone left the house and followed Arthur.

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asked as they entered the woods.

"Dunno." Ron said. "Hey Dad! Where are we going?" Ron called ahead to him.

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Arthur said called back.

"Arthur!" A man shouted as he approached them with a walking stick. "It's about time son."

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Arthur said just as Ron yawned. "This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry." Suddenly a brown haired boy jumped down out of nowhere. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur asked as the two shook hands.

"Yes sir." The boy said. Hermione, Ginny and Fiona shared a look. He looked at everyone else. "This way." Everyone started to follow him.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter." Amos said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Great, great pleasure." Amos said. They shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you too sir." Harry said.

…

The group headed up a hill as the sun began to rise.

"Yes, it's, uh, just over there." Amos said. "Shall we?" The group headed to a boot at the top of the hill. "We don't want to be late. Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position." Everyone stood in a circle before putting their hands on the boot

 **"** Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked.

 **"** That isn't just any old manky boot mate." Fred said.

 **"** It's a portkey." George said.

"Time to go!" Amos called.

"What's a 'portkey'?" Harry asked.

"Ready? After three!" Amos said. "One, two…"

"Harry!" Arthur shouted seeing Harry wasn't touching the boot. Harry quickly grabbed the boot.

"Three!" Suddenly everyone was flying up into the air, spinning. A few of the kids screamed. The scenery changed and a few laughed.

"Let go, kids!" Arthur shouted.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Let go!" They did as they were told and screamed as they let go. Harry, Fiona, Hermione and the young Weasleys crashed to the ground with a thump while Arthur, Amos and Cedric came down more gracefully.

 **"** I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Amos asked. "Total shambles, as per usual." Cedric helped Harry to his feet.

"Thanks." He said. They walked across the field and up a hill to see a massive crowd gathered and cheering, tents were set up all over. A few people were flying around on brooms.

"Go on, look at that!" Amos said.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur said. They walked into the crowd and took in the sights. Music was playing and people fly about overhead on brooms. "Stay together! Keep up, girls!"

"Look!" Hermione pointed.

"Come on. Keep up, girls!" Arthur called again since the girl's were at the back of the group. A man on a broom flew too close making the group duck.

"Blimey! Parting of the ways, I think old chap." Amos said. "See you at the match." The two shook hands.

"See you at the match." Arthur pat Cedric on the back. "Cedric"

"Ced, come on." Amos said.

"See you later, Cedric." Fred said. Amos and Cedric walk off.

"Ah!" They approached a small tent. "Home sweet home."

"What?" Harry asked as everyone went into the tent. The inside was many times bigger than the outside. Harry pulled back the tent flap and looked in.

"Ah, Excellent!"

"Ginny look!" Hermione said as the girl's entered a section of the tent with three beds, just for the girls.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry."

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron." The twins said.

"Feet off the table." Arthur said.

"Feet off the table." They took their feet off the table but put them back on as soon as Arthur had walked past.

"I love magic." Harry said with a huge smile.

* * *

Later on that night the group found their seats in the large stadium.

"Blimey Dad, how far up _are_ we?" Ron asked.

"Well, put it this way:" Lucius Malfoy said. The group looked down to see him and Draco walking below them. "if it rains... you'll be the first to know." Draco laughed.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." he said.

"Don't boast Draco." Lucius said before hitting Draco in the chest with the end of his cane. "There's no need with these people." Draco rubbed his chest and looked up to see Fiona. His mouth fell open like he wanted to say something but his father reached his cane over and put it on Harry's foot, stopping him from walking away. "Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can." He said before taking his cane off and walking away. Fiona looked down at Draco as the rest of the group turned away. Harry grabbed her arm gently and pulled her with him. "Draco." Lucius said bringing his attention from the girl. When he looked back she was gone.

…

The ceremonies began. Balloons flew and fireworks went off as the crowd cheered.

"Come on up, take your seats."Amos called. "I told you these seats would be worth waiting for."

"Come on!" George shouted. "Ha ha!"

"Whoa!" Ron looked out.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Ginny called.

"It's the Irish!" Fred shouted. "There's Troy!"

"And Mullet!" George shouted.

"And Moran!" Five green and white figures flew through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing. Everyone was excited. Harry noticed Fiona hugging herself.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "I know you don't like heights." He said putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm okay."

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George shouted.

"Ha ha, yes!" Fred shouted. The leprechaun exploded as five red figures this time flew through it. One of them performed a stunt on his broom.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world." Fred said. The seeker appeared on the large screen. The crowd began to chant 'Krum, Krum, Krum'.

 **"** Krum!" The Weasley boys shouted. Viktor Krum waved to the crowd.

"Good evening!" Fudge said over the announcements. "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

* * *

Later on after the game in the tent.

"Krum Krum! Krum-Krum-Krum!" Harry and Ron chanted. "Krum Krum! Krum-Krum-Krum!"

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-" Fred and George were dancing as the other boys chanted.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron said.

"Krum?" Fred asked.

"Dumb Krum?" George asked.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind." The twins pretended to fly around, flapping their arms. "He's more than an athlete,"

"Dumb Krum!" The twins said throwing a flag over Ron.

"He's an artist." Ron said.

"Think you're in love, Ron." Gunny said smiling up at him.

"Shut up." Ron said.

"Viktor I love you!" George sang.

"Viktor I do!" Fred sang. Harry joined in.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!" The three sang.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said hearing pops from outside. George and Ron were having a pillow fight. Arthur ran in.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish." He said. "We've gotta get out of here. Now!" Everyone left the tent and realized that people were screaming.

"Get out, it's the Death Eaters!" a man shouted.

"Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together!" Arthur shouted. "Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility! Go!" Harry looked around with wide eyes as he pulled on his jacket.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry grabbed Fiona's arm and they ran after her. Some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches were walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises. The crowd was panicked and rushing all over.

"Keep up, you lot!" George shouted. The crowd was pushing and shoving, quickly separating Fiona from the group.

"Harry!" Fiona shouted.

"Fiona!" He reached for her but soon he was pushed in a third direction.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry had no choice but to run. He tripped and tried to crawl on the ground but ended up getting kicked in the face and knocked unconscious. Fiona tried her best to get back to the others; she hadn't see Harry get separated as well.

"Harry!" Fiona screamed. "Hermione!" she was pushed to the ground with a yelp. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She immediately went to pull her arm away but the person held on tight.

"Fiona!" she looked up.

"Draco?"

"Where are the others?! Why aren't you with them?!" he shouted.

"I-I don't-!" she shook her head frantically.

"Come on!" he quickly pulled her up.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, idiot!" he shouted. "You think I trusted Potter and those blood traitors to keep you safe?!" Fiona let him pull her along, away from danger. "How did you get here? Apparate? Portkey?"

"P-Portkey!"

"Where?"

"I-…"

"Where?!" Fiona pointed in the direction of the hill they'd climbed on the way over from the portkey. "Okay, you keep running! You don't stop till you find the others!"

"W-What about you?"

"Never mind me, just go!"

"But-"

"GO!" he pushed her in the direction of the hill and she started running.

She found Hermione and Ron towards the edge of the chaos.

"Fiona!" Hermione shouted. "You're okay!"

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Harry?" Fiona asked as her eyes widened.

"You both got separated!" Hermione shouted.

"We have to go find him!" Ron shouted. The three ran back into the chaos to look for Harry.

…

Once the fires had died out and everyone was gone suddenly something exploded in the sky. A large skull with a snake coming out of it.

"Harry! Where are you?!" Ron shouted.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. They saw him standing in the middle of the wreckage of the burned tents.

"Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you." Ron said.

"What is _that_?" Harry asked looking up at the green imagine in the sky. He grunted and put a hand to his scar. There was a thud and they turned to see they were surrounded. They all ducking in time as six wizards fired at them.

"Stupefy!"

"Stop!" Arthur shouted as he ran over. "That's my son!" Arthur ran to the four. "Ron, Fiona, Harry, Hermione, are you alright?"

"Came back for Harry." Ron said.

"Which of you conjured this?" Barty Crouch Sr. asked pointing his wand at the four.

"Crouch, you can't possi-"

"Do not lie!" Crouch shouted. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry asked.

"Barty, they're just kids." Arthur said.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry." Hermione whispered. "It's _his_ mark."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Those people tonight, in the masks... they're his too aren't they? His followers."

"Yeah." Arthur nodded. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me." Crouch said.

"Um, there was a man. Before. Uh, there!" Harry said pointing.

"All of you, this way!" Crouch shouted before leading the wizards in the direction Harry pointed.

"A man, Harry?" Arthur asked. "Who?"

"I dunno. I didn't see his face." Harry said. Fiona stared up at the image in the sky. Harry came up to her and put an arm around her when he saw she was shivering.

* * *

The four were seated on the train. Hermione was reading the daily prophet that had a picture of the Dark Mark on the front page.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" They heard a lady calling. Ron quickly put the book he was looking at down as he pulled out some money. The lady appeared at their door. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Packet of Drooble's and a liquorice wand." Ron said as he stood. She handed him the packet and he saw he didn't have enough money. "On second thought, j-just the Drooble's."

"It's alright I'll get it." Harry said. "Don't worry."

"Just the Drooble's. Thanks." Ron said handing the lady the money before sitting down. Cho Chan walked up to the trolley.

"Two pumpkin pasties please." She said. Harry and Cho looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you." Cho said. She and her friend behind her giggled before leaving.

"Anything sweet for you dear?" The lady asked.

"Oh, no, thank you I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"This is horrible." Hermione said. "How can the ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or-?"

"Loads, according to Dad." Ron said. "That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." Hermione noticed Harry rubbing his head.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? She asked. "Your scar."

"I'm fine." Harry said with a slight smile as he shook his head.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream." Hermione said. Harry looked out the window before getting out a piece of paper and a quill. He wrote out a letter before giving it to Hedwig and sending her out the window.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **HoneyBear84: Damn, I keep doing that. Thank you again ^_^ I dunno about the Hydra thing. She doesn't like being a parslemouth, she actually hates everything about herself that makes her like Voldemort.**

* * *

The Hogwarts students were all outside to see flying horses soaring through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land at Hogwarts. There was excited chattering as everyone watched.

"Clear the runway." Hagrid said before having to jump out of the way.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Fred said. A large ship emerged from under the water and approached the school as well.

…

"Now we're all settled in and sorted," Dumbledore said after the sorting. "I'd like to make an announcement." The door opened and Filch ran in and down the aisle. "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Filch came up and whispered something to him before leaving the way he came. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."A group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle and released butterflies into the air.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. Their headmistress walked in and Seamus nudged Ron when he saw that she was a giantess.

"Blimey. That's one big woman." Seamus said. A younger girl did back flips before taking the hand of the girl in front. They bowed and everyone applauded.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore said. A series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing bow staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect. They ran up and some did a few flips.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron said when he saw the boy walking in with the high master. Some of the boys breathed some fire before they stood in front of the girls who stood to the sides of the room.

"Albus!" Igor came up and hugged Dumbledore with a laugh.

"Igor." He said. Dumbledore headed down to stand at the front between the middle tables. "Hogwarts, let's entertain our friends in the best way we can. All stand."

"Oh no, not this." Fiona moaned.

"Just grin and bear it, Fee." Harry said with a sigh.

"Why do we have to do this every year?" Ron whined.

"Just be glad he doesn't ask people to do solos." Harry said.

"Maestro please!" Dumbledore turned around as a large ribbon appeared overhead with words across it. He used his wand to point to the words that appeared.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please," Fiona looked to Hermione as they sang along. She gave her a slight shrug. Everyone was out of tune and when people started waving their hands no one was in sync. Once the song ended the Hogwarts students sat back down, most of which were embarrassed and avoided looking at the visiting students who were definitely judging what they just had to witness.

…

As the students had their feast, with added parts to the end of the side tables – the Beauxbatons girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang boys at the Slytherin table – a few men brought in a tall thing that looked like a bunch of boxes stacked on top of each other. Fiona noticed Draco looking at her. A Durmstrang boy, a few seats to his left, noticed him staring intently at something so he followed his gaze. He saw Fiona and smiled at her. Draco saw her attention slide beside him and looked at the boy with a frown. The boy nodded his head at her and Fiona looked away shyly. Hermione noticed and turned to see the boy and the boy beside him, Viktor Krum.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore called. Everyone quieted down. "I would like to say a few words." Dumbledore said. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." The twins said.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Dumbledore said. Thunder roared overhead, rain began leaking through the roof and screams broke out among the students. A strange man stood in the doorway near the head table, he casted some magic upwards and sealed the roof. Peace was restored.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron said.

"Alastor Moody? The auror?" Hermione asked.

"Auror?" Dean asked.

"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him." Ron said. "He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days." Mad-Eye limped, breathing heavily, as he approached Dumbledore.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid ceiling." Mad-eye said making Dumbledore chuckle before he walked away. Mad-eye took a drink from his flask.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." Harry said. Crouch walked up in front of the students.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament." Crouch said. "This decision is final." The crowd was unsettled, people were booing.

"Not fair!"

"That's rubbish!" The twins shouted. "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

"They're not too happy about that then." Hermione said to Fiona.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. He casted magic over the box tower which melded down into a goblet containing a blue flame. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

* * *

It was dark outside, a quite storm brewing. The students were up in the tower, normally used for Divination, for Defence Against the Dark Arts – the class sometimes met there – and Mad-Eye Moody stood in front of the class.

"Alastor Moody." Mad-Eye said before he wrote his name on the board. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent…and your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir." Hermione said, immediately and clearly uncomfortable.

"And they are so named?" Mad-Eye asked as he started to write on the chalkboard.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will-"

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" Mad-eye shouted as Seamus was about to put his gum under his desk.

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." Seamus said. Mad-Eye threw the chalk in anger at him.

"And hear across classrooms!" he shouted. "So, which curse shall we see first? Weasley!" Ron jumped and looked up at him.

"Yes?" Ron squeaked.

"Stand." Ron stood. "Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one..."

"Hm?"

"The imperious curse."

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why. Mad-Eye pops open a jar with a spider in it. "Hello. What a little beauty." It crawled onto his hand. "Engorgio." He said pointing his wand at it. It grew bigger. "Imperio!" He used his wand to send it around the class. Dean gasped as he put it on his desk. The class started to giggle. It landed on Crabbe's face. "Don't worry. Completely harmless." The spider jumped over to another desk and landed on a girl's hand before crawling up to her shoulder. Mad-Eye dangled the spider over Ron's head. "But if she bites... she's lethal!" Draco laughed at Ron's face. "What are you laughing at?" Mad-eye asked. He sent the spider onto Draco's face.

"Get it off!" Draco yelped. Harry clapped as he laughed.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" Mad-Eye had the spider over a bucket of water, it was wriggling. He put it back in his hand. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another.. Come on, come on." A bunch of students raised their hands, including Neville. "Longbottom is it? Up." Neville stood. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology."

"There's the um... The cruciatus curse."

"Correct! Correct! Come, come." He put the spider down and Neville stood nearby. "Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Mad-Eye began torturing the spider with magic, it squealed. Neville looked to be in pain and couldn't watch.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Hermione screamed. Mad-Eye looked from her to Neville before he stopped. Neville was disturbed. Mad-Eye picked up the spider which was still making a noise. He put it on Hermione's book.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger." Hermione shook her head.

"No? Avada Kadavra!" Mad-Eye casted a spell and the spider was killed, it lay upside-down on Hermione's book. Harry stared. "The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." He walked up to Harry's desk before taking a drink.

…

The Harry and the others headed downstairs after class.

"Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course." Ron said. "Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really _been_ there you know?"

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom." Hermione said. "I mean did you see Neville's face." Harry nudged her and she turned to see Neville on the stairs facing the window. "Neville?" Hermione asked. Mad-Eye approached Neville and patted him on the shoulder.

"Son. You alright?" he asked him. Neville nodded. "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."

…

In the room where the Goblet of Fire stood in the middle, older students were placing their names into the flame and others were applauding; Cedric was one of the ones to put his name in.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it?" Ron asked. "In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen.

"Yeah well rather you than me." Harry said. The twins came up, cheering.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." George said.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in sing-song from the bench she and Fiona sat on.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked as he got beside her.

"And why's that Granger." George asked as he got beside Fiona.

"Did you not see this?" Fiona pointed to the white floating circle around the area of the goblet.

"Why?" George asked. "What is it?" he asked like he didn't know. Hermione scoffed.

"This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione said.

"So?" Fred asked.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted such as an aging potion." Hermione said.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." Fred said.

"Cause it's so pathetically dimwitted." George said. The two stood up on the bench Hermione sat on and shook the vials they were holding. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." They pulled the stoppers out before locking their arms.

"Bottoms up." They said in unison before drinking the potions. They jumped into the circle and when nothing happened everyone cheered. "Yes!" The two danced around the goblet before getting their papers.

"Ready?" They put their papers in and nothing happened. "Yes!" They high fived but suddenly the blue flame shot out and around them. It hit them and they were sent flying out of the circle. The students began laughing, as they sat up they realized they were both old men.

"You said!"

"You _said_!" The two started going at it, rolling around on the floor.

"Oh, right, you want a piece of me?!"

"Get off, or I'll tear your ears off!" Fred shouted.

"Come on! Take this! Come on!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the students chanted. Hermione and Fiona sat back down on their bench.

"We're old school, eh?" Fred asked.

"Yeah but you look older!" George shouted.

The room suddenly became silent as Viktor Krum walked in and put his name in the flame. He looked at Hermione and she smiled slightly. Fiona nudged her with a bigger smile. Another Drumstrang boy walked in, the boy Fiona had seen at the feast. It was Hermione's turn to nudge Fiona. The boy walked up to the goblet and put his name in before winking at Fiona.

"I wonder what _his_ name is." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Fiona muttered. She looked up at the boy as he smiled at her before leaving the room.

…

Fiona was on her way to the great hall; it was the night the names of the Champions were to be chosen. She walked headed down the stairs towards the great hall and almost bumped into the Drumstrang boy.

"We meet again." He said with a smile.

"We haven't met a first time." Fiona pointed out trying not to smile. He chuckled and nodded.

"My apologies. My name is Kosta." He bowed quickly before standing up straight again.

"I'm Fiona."

"Fiona." His smiled grew. "What a beautiful name. It suits you."

"Thank you." Fiona looked away shyly with a smile as she felt her face flush.

"Let me get the door for you." Kosta walked to the great hall door and opened it for her.

"Thank you, Kosta."

"Of course, krasvi." He said with a charming smile. Fiona entered the room and hurried to sit beside Hermione who immediately questioned her after see Kosta come in right after her.

The clock tower bell tolled signally that time was up for anyone who wanted to put their name in the goblet. Everyone was gathered in the great hall.

"Sit down. Please." Dumbledore said. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champions selection!" Dumbledore waved his hand and all the lights dimmed. He approached the blue flame and it glowed red. A name shot out and he caught it. Everyone looked on anxiously. "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang crowd cheered for him as he came down to shake Dumbledore's hand. Another name came out. "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour." The Beauxbatons girls cheered as Fleur walked up. Another name came out. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." Hogwarts pupils cheered as Cedric took the stage.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions," Crouch put down something covered by a cloth. "this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" he pointed and the cloth lifted to show a glowing trophy. People cheered, but the goblet glowed red once more and another name flew out. Dumbledore took it. "Harry Potter." He muttered. "Harry Potter?" Students gasped and all turned to Harry who sat down to try and hide.

"Harry, you didn't." Fiona whispered to him. Harry shook his head frantically.

"No... No." Hagrid shook his head.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Go on Harry."Hermione said. He didn't move. "Harry, for goodness sake." He pulled him up and pushed him. Harry slowly walked up. Dumbledore gave him the paper and he headed up to the door in the back, to the trophy room, where the others had gone. Voices in the crowd shouted out.

"He's a cheat!"

"You're not even seventeen yet." Harry looked at all the professors as he passed them and walked down to join the others.

"You are all dismissed!" Dumbledore shouted. As the students started to leave he and the other professors went down to join the champions.

* * *

 **Translation Bulgarian to English**

 **Krasvi – Beautiful**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **I've decided Fiona's Patronus is a going to be an Arctic Fox. (I know Seamus' is also a fox but people can have the same patronus and I'm making his a Red Fox) Fox was suggested on AO3 by ketchup_swift. Thank you everyone for your suggestions.  
**

* * *

Ron, Fiona, Hermione and Ginny walked through the woods to where Harry and Neville were by the edge of the lake. Neville, standing in the water, waved and Harry turned to see them.

"We've already been through enough people why don't you just go and do it yourself?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Why are you being so difficult? Just tell him." Fiona hissed.

"Ron, this is your problem not mine!" Hermione added. "Ughh. What do you want me to say again?" Ron whispered some words to Hermione. It was clear Ron and Harry were not on speaking terms, they hadn't been for a few weeks. Hermione walked up to Harry. "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you."

"Is that right?" Harry asked with a frown then actually processed that he hadn't actually understood what she'd said. "Well... what?"

"Uh... um…" Hermione walked back to Ron. "Are you sure you won't do this?" she asked him.

"Do it." Ron whispered. Hermione looked at Fiona who gave her an apologetic smile. She walked back to Harry.

"Dean was… told by Parvati that... Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you." She said before turning to head back to the others.

"Well, you can tell Ronald-" Harry started. Hermione whirled around.

"I'm _not_ an owl!" she shouted at him. She turned and led Ginny away. Ron glared at Harry who stared back before turning.

"C'mon Fiona." Ron muttered. Fiona shook her head and went to Harry. Ron shook his head and followed after the girls.

"What is going on between you two?" Fiona asked as she stopped in front of Harry.

"Ron's being an idiot." Harry said as he watched the three walk away.

"It looks like you _both_ are being idiots." Fiona said as she crossed her arms.

"He doesn't believe I didn't put my name in the goblet."

"Well, you _obviously_ didn't."

"Thank you."

"You're not _that_ stupid."

" _Fee!_ "

"I'm just joking." She said giving him a smile and a playful nudge. Neville laughed quietly, turning away when Harry gave him a look.

 **…**

Students were wearing badges depicting Cedric on a bright yellow background. The badges were charmed to spin and show Harry on a green background with the words "Potter Stinks" on it. As Harry walked along other pupils aimed insults at him saying he stinks. A young boy ran past.

"Cedric rules!" he shouted.

"Thanks." Harry muttered. As he got to a doorway two students stood in his way.

"Like the badge?" one asked.

"Excuse me." Harry said. They laughed, Harry pushed his way through. He approached Cedric who was standing around with his friends. Cedric's friends hurled off more insults.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked.

"Alright." Cedric said. They walked away some distance.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us." Harry said.

"D- Are you serious?" Harry nodded. "And um…Fleur and Krum, do they...?"

"Yes."

"Right. Hey listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said before walking away. Ron and Seamus were walking along the corridor, inside, around the courtyard. Harry approached them as they came to the archway to enter the courtyard. "You're a right foul git you know that?" Harry asked Ron.

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Stay away from me."

"Fine." Ron said before walking past him, Seamus followed. Fiona was walking along the same corridor, but a ways back, when she saw Harry.

"Harry!" she called. He turned to see her and stopped to wait for her.

"There's Potter. Cheat." Crabbe said. Harry turned.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Draco called out; he was sitting up a tree. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumped down and he and his friends walked over. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last _five_!" Harry walked up to him as Fiona came out into the courtyard near them.

"I don't give _a damn_ what you or your father thinks, Malfoy!" Harry pushed him. "He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry said before turning and walking away, he gently grabbed Fiona's arm to bring her with him.

"Pathetic?" Draco asked with a deep frown as he took out his wand.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" Mad-Eyes shouted before pointing his wand at Draco. Draco screamed as he was suddenly transfigured into a ferret. Harry and Fiona quickly turned and saw. Fiona had to cover her mouth to muffle a small scream. "I'll teach you to cast when someone when their back is turned!" He hobbled over. "You sticking…" he waved his wand and made the ferret fly up and down. "cowardly… scummy…"

"Stop it!" Fiona cried. She looked to Harry but he was grinning.

"…back-shooting…"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall called as she rushed over. "What-What are you doing?

"Teaching." Mad-Eye said.

"Is that a-? Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret."Mad Eye said before he sent it into Crabbe's pants. Everyone else was laughing. The little white ferret was half sticking out but slipped down. Crabbe squirmed and looked uncomfortable.

"Stand still! Stand still!" Goyle shouted as he came over to help. He stuck his hand in Crabbe's pants but Draco bit him. Mad-Eye winked to Harry and he laughed. The ferret crawled out of the bottom of Crabbe's pant leg and McGonagall turned Draco back to normal. He, of course, let out a small scream before scrambling to get up. He stood there a moment before he turned around.

"Whoa!" He backed away from Mad-Eye. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Mad-Eye asked as he went after him.

"Professor!" McGonagall shouted.

"Is that a threat?!" Draco ran away, around the tree, as Mad-Eye shouted after him.

"Professor Moody!" she shouted louder. Draco, and his friends, ran away. Not looking where he was going, Draco bumped right into Fiona and knocked them both over. He pushed himself up and his eyes widened as his entire face turned red when he realized she'd just seen all of that – the fact that he'd knocked her over didn't help either – he hurried to get up and keep running. Harry helped Fiona up, still smiling.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy!" Mad-Eye shouted after Draco.

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor." McGonagall said. "We _never_ use transfigration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might've mentioned it." Mad-Eye muttered.

"Well, you will do well to remember it." She said before turning to the surrounding students. "Away!" she said motioning with her arms before walking back to her classroom.

"You, come with me." Mad-Eye said to Harry.

"I'll see you later, Fee." Harry said to her before following after him.

"Okay." she said watching him walk away. She let out a sigh before walking through the courtyard.

Fiona asked a nearby second year girl if she'd seen the group of Slytherin boys run by and the girl pointed her in the right direction. She headed towards the hospital wing where she found Madame Pomfrey giving Draco a calming draught. He noticed her in the doorway and his face flushed as he looked down. Madame Pomfrey turned and saw her.

"Not now dear." She said.

"I just…" Fiona looked to Draco. "Are you okay?"

"No. No, I am _not_ okay." He said without looking at her.

"Miss Gaunt." Madame Pomfrey said. "I need him to calm down; I don't need him getting all riled up again."

"Sorry… I just… I was worried so..." Fiona played with her fingers as she looked down.

"He'll be just fine." Madame Pomfrey said giving her a smile.

"Okay. Sorry." Fiona said. She looked to Draco but he was still avoiding her gaze. "Feel better, Draco." She said before turning and heading down the hall. Draco looked up and watched her go.

* * *

It was the first trial. Everyone moved out to a stadium on the side of a mountain. The crowds were cheering, people were taking bets. Harry was pacing nervously inside a tent. He walked over to one of the sides of the tent.

"Pssst!" he heard someone so he moved closer. "Psst! Harry? Is that you?" Fiona whispered.

"Yeah."

"A-Are you alright? I just wanted to come and wish you good luck. Hermione would've come over too but Ron is being difficult."

"What's new?" Harry muttered.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Fiona said. "I mean, you've done more dangerous things than this; it's only…"

"Battling a dragon." Harry said. Fiona bit her lip and couldn't keep back her tears. She pushed through the tent flap and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight. A bright camera flashed and the two broke apart to see Rita Skeeter the journalist.

"Young love!" she said. "Ohh how... stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page." She said.

"You have no business here." Victor said to Rita. "This tent is for champions and friends."

"No matter. We've, uh, got what we wanted." Rita said. The camera man took one last photo before they left. Dumbledore entered behind Harry and Fiona. Fiona held onto Harry's arm as more people came in.

 **"** Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." The champions gathered around Dumbledore in a circle. He noticed Fiona and did a double take. "What are you doing here, Miss Gaunt?" he asked.

"I-I'm, I was just…" she cleared her throat. "I'll go. Good luck, Harry." Harry smiled at her before she turned to leave. She glanced back to see Igor looking at her. Fiona quickly slipped out of the tent. She returned to where Hermione was sitting with Ron who was trying to look like he didn't want to be there. Fiona looked over the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" Ron asked.

"No one." Fiona said quickly. "No one. Just looking around." She said flashing a smile. Ron shrugged. A cannon went off and everyone started cheering before chanting.

"Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!"

 **…**

Soon it was coming towards the end of the event. Only Harry was left to face his dragon.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." Harry entered the rocky arena. The crowd was cheering his name then they went silent. He saw the golden egg sitting alone and he made a run for it but the dragon appeared. It slammed its tail next to him making Harry dive out of the way. The horntail was chained to the stadium. He was forced to retreat behind a rock as the dragon flamed him. The crowd screamed. Harry stumbled and fell around the arena.

"Your wand harry! Your wand!" Hermione shouted to him.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry summoned his Firebolt. It flew in and he jumped on before he flew off, the dragon gave chase around the arena as Harry tired to get the egg. He flew high out of the dragon's reach but the dragon was able to bust the chain a broke free. Harry flew away from the arena and the dragon followed, its tail cutting through the tent above the professors. Soon they flew out of sight

The crowds were mostly silent. Looking for any sign of the dragon or Harry. When they did see Harry flying towards them and the crowd erupted. He went straight for the golden egg.

 **…**

Harry lifted the golden egg, people around him cheering. The Weasley twins had Harry sitting on their shoulders.

"We knew you wouldn't die Harry." George said.

"Lose a leg." Fred said.

"Or an arm."

"Pack it in altogether."

"Never!" The twins said in unison.

"Go on Harry, what's the clue?" Seamus asked. Seamus handed Harry the golden egg.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked. Everyone cheered. "You want me to open it?" He opened the egg and a loud horrific screech came out, he closed it again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting." Fred said. "This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in." Mostly everyone left the common room, giving the two space.

"I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire." Ron said.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough." Harry said.

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it." Ron said. "Everyone was saying it behind your back."

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."

"Least I warned you about the dragons." Ron said.

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons." Harry said.

"Oh no no, I did. You don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out."

"Who-? Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental." Harry said.

"Yeah it is, isn't it? I suppose I was a bit distraught." Ron said.

"Boys." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yay! You two made up!" Fiona said before hugging the two making Harry almost drop the egg. "It's not right when you're angry with each other." She said. The boys smiled at each other. "No more fights."

"No more fights." Ron said as Harry nodded.

"Pinky swear." Fiona held up both her pinkies. Ron held up his pinky, confused, while Harry went to hook his with Fiona's. She took both their hands and hooked their pinkies together. "There." She said with a big grin.

"It's a muggle thing." Harry said with a chuckle at Ron's face.

"Ah… have to tell dad that one."

* * *

It was breakfast in the great hall. Hermione was reading a newspaper next to Fiona across from the boys.

"Hi, Harry." The Patil twins said as they passed him. Harry took a drink as he turned to look at Cho who sat across the room with her friends. One of her friends told her he was looking and she looked back. He went to smile and spilled his drink from his mouth. Cho and her friends giggled at him, as he quickly grabbed a napkin, before they turned away.

"Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed as she slammed down the Daily Prophet. "I can't believe it. She's done it again." She said before reading. "'Miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum. And on the subject of famous wizards it seems love is in the air for a certain Boy Who Lived and his childhood sweetheart, Miss Fiona Gaunt.'" Harry choked on his drink and Ron pat him on the back. "Can you believe her?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Love-?!" Fiona's mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she grabbed the paper from the girl. On the page in a heart was the picture of her and Harry hugging in the tent. "She can't be serious." A younger boy walked up holding a package.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley." He said.

"Thank you, Nigel." Ron said. Nigel stared at Harry. Hermione got Ron's attention and nodding to the boy. Ron turned back to him. "Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Ron said. Nigel hesitated but left. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." Ron explained as he opened the box. "Oh look mum's sent me something." Ron took out the clothes the were in the box and stood to hold it against him. "Mum sent me a dress…" he said realizing what it was. He looked at the others with a deep frown.

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry asked. He looked in the box and found one. "Aha! Heh." He picked it up.

"Nose down, Harry." Ron said making Harry chuckle and put the bonnet down. Ron turned to his sister. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly." Ginny said. Hermione laughed.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked turning to her.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" The table laughed. "Dress robes." Hermione said.

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked.

…

All the Gryffindor fourth year and older girls sat on one side of a room while all the Gryffindor boys fourth year and older sat on the other. McGonagall spoke to everyone while Filch set up a very large gramophone.

"The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception." McGonagall said to the students. "On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for _well mannered_ frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance." Groans emerged from the boys while the girls seemed a lot more excited. "Silence. The house of Godrick Griffindore has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times fast." Fred whispered to George before they both tried it quietly.

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan." Ron whispered to Seamus seeing the girl shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley, will you join me?" She grabbed Ron and pulled him up to dance. He, of course, looked very reluctant. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron squeaked.

"My waist." She repeated. He did so and a wolf whistle came from the crowd. "Now bend your arm. Mr. Filch..." Filch put the needle on the gramophone and dance music started.

"One two three, one two three, one two three." The two started dancing.

"Oi. Never gonna let him forget this are you?" Harry asked the twins quietly.

"Never." They said with huge grins.

"Everybody come together." The girls instantly stood and walked forward, the boys were all still seated. "Boys, on your feet." The boys all looked embarrassed and didn't want to stand. Neville stood. He looked around at the girls but no one moved to him. Ginny walked up to him with a smile and he smiled back. Fiona walked up to the boys still sitting and stopped in front of Harry.

"Fee, you know I don't dance." He said. She gave him a pout and held out her hand.

"I'll take one for the team." Seamus said as he stood. Fiona gave him a look as she put her hands on her hips and his eyes widened. "That came out- no-! I didn't mean-" The boys still sitting down began snickering until Fiona looked at them. They coughed or cleared their throats as they looked away.

…

That night before diner Fiona sat beside Hermione; Ron and Harry hadn't shown up yet. A paper bird flew over to their table from the Slytherin table, where the Drumstrang boys sat as well. It flew around the girl's heads before landing on Fiona's empty plate. Hermione looked at her.

"Open it." She said.

"Open it?"

"It's a note. Can't you see him smiling at you?" she asked. Fiona looked over at the Slytherin table and her eyes immediately went to Draco but he was glaring at Kosta. When Fiona looked at him she noticed he _was_ smiling at her. She smiled back slightly before looking down at the paper bird. "Open it." Hermione urged. Fiona opened it slowly. "What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Give me a minute." Fiona said looking at the girl with wide eyes. "You're more excited than I am." She looked down at the note and couldn't help but smile.

"Did he ask you to the dance?" Hermione asked with a huge smile. Fiona shook her head but was smiling as well.

"No, but he thinks my eyes are very pretty." She showed the note to Hermione.

"Stars-! That's so sweet." The two girls gushed over the note. Fiona looked over at Kosta as her face flushed. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "If he did ask you would you say yes?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Fiona said biting her lip. She glanced back and saw Draco glaring down at his food.

…

Fiona was sitting on her bed that night with a book when Grimm meowed up at her. She looked down to see a note in the cat's mouth. The cat jumped up onto the bed and Fiona took the note from him. She hesitated on opening it. Grimm nudged her hand with his head.

"Okay… okay." She said. "I'll open it." She took a breath before opening it. Fiona gasped slightly as a rose grew out of the paper. She took it off the paper so she could read the note below it.

 _Our place. 11 o'clock._ _It's important._

Fiona let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Do you think he'll ask me?" Fiona asked the cat that simply blinked at her. "I guess I'll have to find out…" She smiled down at the rose and smelled it. A smile came to her face. "Oh boy."

Fiona headed down to moaning Myrtle's bathroom where she saw him waiting. She couldn't help but have a flashback to the year before when she'd first met him there.

"You came." Draco said as he stood from leaning against the sinks, he did his best not to smile too big. Fiona nodded.

"You… said it was important?"

"Yeah I…" he cleared his throat. "I was wondering…" he looked at his feet.

"Yes?" Fiona asked. Draco looked at her and couldn't help but think she looked hopeful for something.

"Would you… do me the honor of going to the ball with me?" he asked. "Less of course Potter has already asked you." He said quickly as he looked away.

"Harry hasn't asked me." Fiona said with a frown as she shook her head.

"Good-"

"If you saw that article, that woman just… We're definitely _not_ a thing." Fiona said. Draco nodded.

"So… no one's asked you then?"

"Well… I think Kosta, one of the Durmstrang boys, is planning on askingme."

"Oh… well… sorry for wasting your time then." He quickly walked past her, his head down.

"I wouldn't say yes!" she said quickly, turning to face him. He stopped and turned to her slowly. "To him, I mean. At least… I don't think I would… I don't know anything about him but his first name." she said forcing a chuckle. "But you…"

"Then…" he swallowed and motioned between them.

"Can I have time to think?" she asked before biting her lip.

"Of course." He said without hesitation. He gave her a slightly forced smile. "Good night, Fiona." He said before leaving.

"Good night…Draco." She whispered.

* * *

Harry, Fiona, Hermione and Ron were sitting by the lakeside on a large rock. Viktor Krum was training; a group of girls were following him around as he jogged. He smiled at Hermione who quickly looked down. Fiona nudged Hermione and pointed to a piece of paper she'd written on and hidden in her book. Hermione looked at it.

 _Did he ask you?_

Hermione nodded subtly before looking to Fiona to silently ask her the same. Her cheeks went pink and she looked down. Hermione nudged her and Fiona gave her a look before nodding.

 **…**

Fiona sat across from Hermione, Ron and Harry in the great hall during study hall one afternoon. Surprisingly enough, Draco was also at the same table with a few other Slytherin students of course – during study halls students were allowed to sit wherever they wanted to – a few feet to the left of the twins who sat to her left.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron said. Snape walked past and pushed Ron's head down towards his book. "Well, us and Neville." Ron said to Harry with a chuckle.

"But then again he can take himself." Harry said.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione said. Ron groaned.

"Now I'm really depressed." Ron said. Fred handed Ron a note, and he quietly read it aloud "'Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone.'" Ron looked to Fred. "Who are you going with then?"

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred whisper shouted. She mouthed out 'what?' "Do you… wanna go…" he mimed dancing. "to the ball… with me?" he pointed to himself.

"To the ball?" she whispered with a smile. "Yeah, alright, then." Fred winked at Ron with a grin.

"Oi, Hermione, you're a girl." Ron said.

"Oh well spotted." She said. Harry desperately tapped Ron's arm to get him to shut up.

"Come with one of us?" Ron asked as he mimed dancing. Snape smacked Ron on the head with a book. Harry closed his eyes to prepared to be hit next and he was. Snape walked away.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad." Ron said.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me." Hermione said before she got up and handed in her notebook to Snape. She came back to get her things. "And I said yes!" she hissed before storming out of the room.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "She's lying, right?"

"If you say so." Harry said.

"Fiona?" Ron whispered to the girl who sat across from them. She glanced up. "Uh… anyone ask you yet? I know you've known Harry longer but we're friends too."

"Um…" she cleared her throat softly then nodded.

"Yes you'll go with me or yes someone's asked me."

"Someone's… already asked me." she said quietly without looking at them.

"Who?" Harry asked with a frown. Fiona noticed Draco looking over at them, his head down towards his book but tilted slightly towards them.

"Did you say yes?" Ron asked.

"I… I haven't answered yet." She whispered.

"But are you going to say yes?" Harry asked.

"M-Maybe, I don't know." She whispered before looking down, making it clear she didn't want to speak any more on the subject. She glanced over at the blond as the twins leaned back simultaneously. He gave her a small smile. The twins leaned forward again and caught her eye making her face flush as she turned back to her work. George, the twin closest to her, nudged her with his elbow. She gave him a look before turning back to her work.

"Look, we've just got to grit our teeth and do it." Ron said. "Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry said with a nod. Snape shoved both their heads down making them groan.

…

Fiona was walking down a corridor sometime after study hall had let out when Kosta jogged to catch up to her.

"Fiona," he said with a big smile. "Do you have a moment?" she nodded. "I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?"

"Um, Kosta… I-"

"The blond boy yes?"

"Huh?" Fiona blinked. Kosta chuckled.

"He is glaring at me from the end of the corridor behind you." He said. "He tends to do that a lot when I look at you."

"Sorry. He asked me first, I haven't said yes yet but…" she looked down.

"I understand." Kosta gave her a smile. "I see the way he looks at you. I also see the way _your_ face goes rosy when you notice." Fiona's face flushed and he chuckled again. "Maybe you could save me a dance? As friends." He added.

"Of course." Fiona said with a smile. "Thank you for understanding."

"I would give him your answer soon." Kosta before he quickly bowed then walked away. Fiona turned to see Draco standing around a corner. He quickly hid when he saw her turn. Fiona jogged back and leaned around the corner.

"Draco?"

"Gah!" He jumped.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"He asked you, didn't he?" he asked as he looked at the ground.

"He did." Fiona said. She saw his fists clench slightly. "But you asked me first, remember?" He looked back at her, his eyebrows up. "What colour dress should I wear?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'll have one sent to your dorm." He said, a huge, almost silly grin coming to his face.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to." He said leaning his head against the wall, the grin growing as he looked down at her.

"You don't know what size to get me."

"You'd be amazed at what house elves can find out." He said with a shrug. Fiona shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, but nothing too… showy or expensive." She said making him frown. "I don't want you to spend money on me."

"But I want to." He whined quietly making her laugh.

"Fiona!" Fiona turned to see Hermione coming down the hallway. Draco was hidden around the corner still so she didn't see him. Fiona turned back to him but he was already walking away. He turned around to wink at her, making her smile, before he hurried off. "Fiona. Who were you just talking to?" Hermione asked when she saw no one there.

"Oh… Kosta." She said.

"Fiona, I just passed Kosta in the hallway." Hermione said motioning behind her.

"Alright I was… talking to someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she frowned.

"Cause you'll judge me."

"What? I wouldn't do that. Who were you talking to?"

"Uh…" Fiona started walking and Hermione walked beside her. "My date." She said.

"But… I thought Kosta was going to ask you."

"He was- did- but this boy asked me before."

"So when you said _he'd_ asked you, you were talking about…?"

"I never said anyone asked me."

"You asked me if Viktor asked me then I asked you and you nodded!"

"Well… I hadn't said yes yet." Fiona said. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"So you said yes to this boy?" she asked. Fiona nodded. "Who?"

"You can't tell Harry."

"Oh no. It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

"What?" Fiona's eyes widened.

"He stares at you all the time."

"Yeah but-…"

"It is him, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Fiona mumbled. "You can't tell Harry or Ron!" she said quickly.

"But Fiona-!"

"Hermione, you have to promise!"

"All right, all right, I promise not to tell." She said softly.

"Harry would kill me." Fiona said letting out a breath.

"I think Harry would kill Malfoy." Hermione said. "Are you two dating or just going to the ball?"

"Well…" Fiona bit her bottom lip.

" _Fiona_."

"Not this year."

"Last year? Is that where you kept sneaking off to in the middle of the night?"

"What?" Fiona turned to her with wide eyes.

"I couldn't sleep one night and saw you sneak out. Then I stayed up a few more nights to see if you did it again." Hermione explained.

"You never said anything."

"Neither did you. I figured you had a good reason. I thought you were just going down to the common room to read."

"I don't read _that_ much."

"You go to the library almost as much as I do."

"Touché." Fiona muttered.

"So you were dating last year but not this year?"

"We had a fight… but… he," Fiona let out a sigh. "You know he can be a jerk-"

"A _jerk_?"

"Sometimes."

" _Sometimes_?"

" _Okay_." Fiona said. "But there's this whole other side of him. He's sweet and loves to make me laugh."

"Fiona… look I don't want to start a fight but… he could be faking this other side with you." Hermione said. Fiona shook her head.

"I don't think so." she said. Hermione looked like she was trying to hold back saying something then finally threw her arm up in defeat.

"Oh, I think you're right!"

"Wait… what?" Fiona blinked.

"Have you seen him looking at you during classes?"

"Well…" Fiona's face flushed. It seemed a lot of people noticed; thankfully Harry and Ron had yet to see.

"Without fail, he looks at you and the smallest little smile is suddenly there on his face."

"Really?" Fiona asked with a smile. Her smile faded. "Are you angry?"

"Angry? I don't like him but… he makes you happy… somehow." Hermione said making a face. "But you're going to have to tell Harry at some point. He'll find out eventually and it would be best if it came from you."

"I know but… he has the whole tournament to deal with right now. He doesn't need to be worrying about me."

"He's going to see you at the ball with him. You realize that, right?"

"Of course I do. And when he asks me… I'm just going to say, Draco asked me and I said yes… and…."

"Great plan." Hermione said giving her a look.

"Okay not the best thing to say but… I don't want to give them a reason to fight. I can't say he made me go with him because then Harry will get upset and…" she let out a frustrated breath.

"I understand." Hermione said with a nod.

"I could say that no one else asked me."

"But Kosta did ask you."

"He doesn't need to know an older boy wanted to take me to the ball."

"There's nothing wrong with an older boy taking someone to the ball." Hermione said.

"No, no, of course not. I wasn't thinking of you and Viktor. You're not the one with Harry as an older brother." Hermione smiled. "I mean it's sweet but we're growing up. I can make my own decisions, right?"

"Exactly."

"Did you tell them who you were going with?" Fiona asked. Hermione shook her head. "What are you wearing?"

"He sent me a dress." Hermione said with a grin. "Do you know what you're wearing?"

"He's going to send me a dress too. I have no idea what it's going to look like though." She said with a shrug.

"You'll help me get ready?"

"Only if you help me." Fiona said with a grin.

"Deal."

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see you with Viktor."

"I'm a bit scared to see their faces when they see your date." Hermione said with a nudge to Fiona's arm. Fiona nudged back with a chuckle.

"They'll live."


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **redvinatge888(guest):** **This is** ** _not_** **a rant or anything I swear** **. I'm just explaining/answering questions from the review that was also long(not as long obviously but it covered a lot of things). Sorry this is** ** _so_** **long; I separated it into different paragraphs to make it easier to read. So first off I don't know which scene you mean by "the goblet scene" . Did you mean the part where Harry's name comes out or the part where the twins put their names in? The part after where Dumbledore asks Harry about it?**

 **Draco's not going to get physical with Kosta over Fiona during the dance. (Why would he? He'd be jealous, yeah, but he wouldn't make a scene like that. I don't plan on writing him getting physical. Annoyed/upset? Yes. Physical? No.)**

 **I'm the type of writer that likes to leave little details up to the imagination of my readers. (I'm very big on not explaining every little thing and taking the fun/imagination out of the writing for the reader) I'll give description where I want them to visualize certain things the way** ** _I_** **see them in my head but if they want a character to… for example have their hair up most of the time, as opposed to down, I leave that up to their imagination. We know Fiona's hair is black and long but style (and how long exactly) is up to the reader. I like to let my readers 'hop into the character's shoes' so they can pretend they're in the story and they're that character. (If that makes sense) I'm sorry that since you're a visual person it apparently doesn't work for you. I mean I also never describe her face but that doesn't bother you? (I never describe faces because I want the reader to use one they want, like their own.) I do describe her dress in this chapter but I don't go into like every tiny little detail. If someone wants her dress with certain little features that's up to their imagination.**

 **Now, for Kosta "Is he blonde? Is he black? Is he purple?" You know what the Drumstrag boys in the movie look like right? Pretty much like one of them (like build-wise. He's also Bulgarian which helps with the face). But this is another example of where I leave it up to the reader. Depending on the reader different people might be attractive to them. If the reader wants to imagine Kosta with spiky hair or straight hair is up to them. If they want him to be blond, he's blond. (He's only in a few chapters; he's not a major character. Yeah it's seen as lazy not to write out a description for him but I'm the writer of this story so I decided not to write it.)**

 **I'm trying** ** _not_** **to make this story depressing or dark (I** ** _hate_** **writing things like that.) so I'm sorry I haven't written Fiona having nightmares or flashbacks. I don't like to do that to my characters and I like making my readers smile. What flaws and such would** ** _you_** **suggest? Fiona is FAR from a Mary Sue ("an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character") and I'm going to admit I'm** ** _very_** **insulted you think she has a habit of being slightly like one. She is in no way perfect. If you're going to say that, give me examples. (Like what do you want me to write? The way I write her is the way she is. No one else has had a problem with it.)**

 **I'm sorry for not going into the deep and dark, depressing side of this story but I cannot, for the sake of my mental health, write that a lot. I don't do angst, I don't do sad. I mean if I wrote every time she had a nightmare or hated herself or cried or couldn't sleep this would be a VERY depressing story. Yeah I'm going to write it in some chapters later on (cause it's part of her and her story) but not as much as you imply you want it to be and not at this point in the story. We're not every half way through this story yet.**

 **Also, Fiona hasn't been in every scene. Why would she be in the 'summoning Voldemort' scene? She's not in the maze or even part of the tournament's third task at all.** ** _That_** **would be Mary Sue-ish since she'd just be popping up where she realistically wouldn't in the story. Again, sorry this was so long. No one likes being told their work is 'wrong' or 'not the way it should be' so yeah I am a bit ticked but mostly hurt, whether you meant to make me feel that way or not.**

 **I don't mean any of the above to come off as rude; if it does, I'm sorry, it's not my intention.**

* * *

The night of the Yule ball, soft music played and the students in attendance were all well dressed. Students fourth year and up gathered in the great hall with their dates; younger students were only allowed if they had been invited by an older student. A few of the students walked in from the carriages outside since some of them had gone home for the holidays but came back for the ball.

Harry and Ron walked down the stairs from the grand staircase and into the foyer outside the great hall. Ron was fidgeting with his outfit.

"Leave it alone." Harry said.

"Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out." Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Hermione of course. Come on Harry, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?" Ron asked.

"Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did." Harry said.

"Because nobody asked her." Ron said. "I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bloody proud." They reached the bottom of the stairs and Patil twins approached them.

"Hello boys." They said.

"Don't you look... dashing." Parvati said as she looked at Ron, her date.

"Have either of you seen Fiona?" Harry asked the twins. They shook their head.

"No." they said.

"Not yet." Padma said.

"Oh, there she is." Parvati said looking towards the stairs. The boys turned.

"Whoa…" Ron breathed out. Fiona walked down the stairs, scanning the crowd of people below. She had on a long flowing dark green dress that reached the floor and covered the black heels she was wearing, and doing her best not to break her ankle on. Her hair was up with a few curled strands hanging down in from of her ears. She saw the boys and headed over to them with a big smile. "Fiona, you look…"

"Amazing." Harry said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." She said, her face flushing. "You two look…" Fiona turned to look at Ron had to force herself not to laugh at his dress robes. "Nice." Ron gave her a look. "Where did you get the suit?" she asked Harry.

"Ah, Padfood." He said quietly so the twins wouldn't hear. Fiona nodded. "Where'd you get the dress?"

"Yeah, looks expensive." Ron said looking it up and down.

"Oh, well…" Fiona reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello gorgeous." The boys turned to see Draco standing there behind them with a big smug smirk. He smiled at Fiona.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron said with a deep frown.

"I'm just here to collect my date, Weasley." Draco said forcing a smile at him.

"Go on then. I think I saw Pansy head inside already." Harry said, nodding to the great hall.

"She's not my date." Draco turned to look at Fiona who suddenly couldn't look at the boys as they turned to her.

"Fiona?" Harry asked with a frown. Draco held out his hand and she took it. Fiona glanced at Harry with an apologetic look as she passed him before letting the blond lead her away.

"He's got to be blackmailing her or something." Ron said shaking his head.

"See, I can be not mean." Draco said as he looked at Fiona. She gave him a smile as she held onto his arm. "Sorry about… outing us?"

"He was bound to see us anyways. It was unavoidable." She said with a shrug. "It could've gone worse." She added making him chuckle.

Loud music played as the champions headed to the dance floor with their partners.

"Oh, look at Hermione." Fiona gasped when she saw her enter with Viktor.

"I think you look prettier." Draco muttered before smiling at her. She tried not to smile and looked away from him before glancing up to see him smirking smugly.

"Oh… that reminds me. I kind of… promised Kosta a dance." Fiona said quietly. Draco's smirk dropped as he looked down at her.

"What?"

"As friends."

"But-" Suddenly the music started playing, cutting him off, and the champions started dancing.

"It's only one dance." Fiona whispered.

"But you're supposed to only dance with me tonight." Draco whispered back. Fiona looked up at him with a frown. "I don't wanna watch another guy dance with you." He said with a slight pout that Fiona couldn't help but smile at.

"It's one dance, then I'm yours the rest of the night." She said. He smiled at her. Soon others joined the champions, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr. Filch and his cat, Neville and Ginny walked out and began dancing as well. Mad-Eye sat on the sidelines drinking, humming and tapping his feet. Hagrid walked towards Madame Maxime and nodded to the dance floor. She smiled down at him. The students from the other schools and their dates all went out on the dance floor to join the others. After the first song other Hogwarts students started to join them. Draco nudged Fiona's arm gently.

"Shall we then?" he asked giving her a smile. She smiled back and nodded. The two walked out and began dancing amongst the others.

"This is nice." Fiona said.

"It's great." Draco said. "Everyone can see us. They'll know you're off limits." He added, lowering his voice a bit as he leaned down to her ear. Her face flushed and he smirked. "But if Potter and Weasel-be start getting annoying you can tell them you lost a bet or…"

"I won't tell them that." She said with a slight frown.

"Alright, well whatever excuse you use just tell me so I can act the part."

"I'm not going to use an excuse." She said making him smile. "You asked me and I said yes. It's as simple as that." Draco chuckled.

"He's already glaring." He said without turning his head. Fiona frowned slightly, she didn't want to make Harry upset, she'd hoped he'd be distracted by his date. "Smile." Draco said. "If you look upset he may try to _save_ you." Fiona chuckled slightly and nodded.

…

"May I cut in?" The two turned to see Kosta standing there holding out a hand to Fiona with a smile. Draco bit his tongue and Fiona felt his hold on her waist tighten before he nodded and stepped away.

"One dance." He said.

"Of course. One dance, as friends." Kosta said as Fiona took his hand. Draco walked off the dance floor to sulk as Fiona and Kosta started their dance. "You seem like you're enjoying yourself." Kosta noted.

"Do I?"

"That smile hasn't left your face all night." He teased making her chuckle. "Though, neither has his." He added. "I'm glad you found someone to make you this happy. I wish you two the best."

"It's not- I mean we're-…" Fiona cleared her throat as she felt her face heat up.

"You cannot tell me the two of you are just friends with the way you dance like you're the only two in the world."

"You're exaggerating." Fiona said before he twirled her.

"Am not." He said as his hand returned to her waist. "He truly cares for you." Fiona looked over to where Draco was leaning against a wall and glaring at the ground. "I hope to be invited to the wedding." He said with a wink.

"The wed-" Fiona's eyes widened. "I-It's a little early to talk about that."

"But you have thought about it." He teased.

"I- hush." She said looking away making him laugh. The song started to come to a close and Kosta twirled her one last time before bowing.

"I wish you the best, Fiona." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you, Kosta." She said. Draco quickly headed back over.

"Thank you." Kosta said to him with a smile and a nod of his head before he walked away.

"You didn't have to go sulk." Fiona said as Draco took her waist.

"I wasn't sulking."

"Ah. Of course not." She said. "You make that face all the time."

"Shush." He said nudging her in the side with a slight smile making her grin.

…

"Mind if I cut in?" The two stopped and turned to see Harry standing there. His date had gone to get a drink. Fiona looked up at Draco and gave him a smile.

" _One_ dance." Draco said, clearly not happy about letting someone else dance with Fiona, _again_ , but not letting his feelings get in the way of hers.

"Thanks." She whispered to him. He nodded with a smile before walking off the get them drinks. Harry took Fiona's waist. "I thought you didn't dance." Fiona said to Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Fiona looked down at their feet as he messed up one of the moves.

"Clearly you still don't." she said.

" _Fiona_."

"See this dance is called the-"

"With Malfoy." He clarified with a slight frown.

"He asked me to the ball."

"And you said yes?"

" _No._ I told him to bugger off."

"Alright, _Miss Sassypants_." Harry said.

"Harry please…" Fiona said. "I'm having a good time. He's been very sweet and a real gentleman. Please don't ruin this for me. Not tonight." Harry bit his tongue before he nodded.

"Alright… but if he touches you-"

" _Harry_!" Fiona hissed.

"I'm serious." He said.

"No, you're Harry." Fiona said. "Sirius is a lot hairier but not as _Harry_ as you." Harry tried his best but couldn't help but smile.

"I'll have to tell him that one." He said quietly. Fiona smiled.

"You should get back to your date, she might get jealous."

"Very funny." He said giving her a look.

"What? You don't think she'd get jealous seeing us dancing?" Fiona asked looking a bit offended.

"I didn't mean it like that. Parvati's my date not my girlfriend."

"Not with that attitude."

" _Fee_."

"I know. I don't know why you didn't ask her if you wanted to go with her." Fiona said sneaking a glance at Cho and Cedric.

"I tried." He said with a sigh.

"Not hard enough."

"Every time I planned on asking she was either with her friends or busy." Harry explained. "Which reminds me to ask you, why do girls always go everywhere in packs?"

"Hermione and I don't go in a pack." Fiona said.

"That's because we're your pack."

"Can we stop using the word pack?"

"Sorry."

"Maybe you can ask if you can cut in." Fiona suggested. Harry shook his head. "You had no problem cutting into our dance."

"That's different." Harry said. He noticed Draco heading back over; the song was coming to an end as well. "If he tries _anything_ …"

"You think I can't hold my own?" Fiona asked giving him a look.

"It's not that." Harry said with a slight chuckle. "It's my job to look out for you."

"Harry, it's not your job to do anything for me. I appreciate the thought though."

"Just be careful tonight. Maybe… don't drink the punch."

" _Harry Potter_ , he wouldn't do such a thing." Fiona hissed.

"You never know." Harry said with wide eyes.

"I'll be fine." Fiona said as the song ended. "I suggest you find your date before she gets upset." Harry sighed but nodded before walking away. Fiona walked off the dance floor to Draco where he handed her a drink.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Fiona nodded.

"Fine." she said before taking a sip of her drink.

"How'd he take it?"

"Take what?"

"The news that we're dating."

"Oh I-…" Fiona's face flushed and she cleared her throat, taking a quick drink. "I didn't tell him that. I just said you asked me to the ball and I said yes, that you were being a gentleman and I trusted you. I asked him not to ruin it because I'm having a really good time with you."

"Damn. Wish I could've seen his face." He said with a smirk. Fiona rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

…

Later on the music changed, rock played by the Weird Sisters. The crowd was jumping and dancing, singing along if they knew the words. Harry, Ron and their dates were sitting some distance away looking miserable. Occasionally Harry would catch a glimpse of Draco and Fiona dancing around with huge smiles. A few times Harry was ready to get up and bring her away from him but she just looked like she was having the time of her life.

"May I have your arm?" A Durmstrang boy asked Parvarti.

"Arm, leg, I'm yours." She said taking his hand. Padma sighed and looked at Ron. The song ended and a few couples got off the dance floor. Hermione and Viktor walked towards the refreshments. He kissed her hand before walking to the table. Ron watched with a deep frown. Harry turned to see Draco and Fiona walked towards the refreshments too but she went with him instead of coming over to them. Hermione came over and sat beside Harry.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?" she asked.

"No, we'd _not_ care to join you and Viktor." Ron said.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph?" Hermione asked. "Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends."

"Hrmph, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Ron said. Hermione got up. She turned away then back but decided to just walk off.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked Ron.

"No." he said, grumpily. She got up and left with a sigh.

"She can't be dating him." Harry said.

"He's too old for her." Ron muttered. Harry looked confused.

"Not Hermione." He said shaking his head.

"Oh… then who?"

" _Fiona_. She can't be dating Malfoy, right?"

"Of course not!" Ron said with wide eyes. "She could've gone with one of us." He added quietly.

"She looks like she's having fun though… not forced at all." Harry muttered. He watched the two walk back to the dance floor as a slow song came on. Hermione and Viktor headed back to the dance floor as well. Ron glared at Viktor while Harry glared at Draco. Each boy was dancing a little too close to the girls for Harry and Ron's liking.

…

Later on, after Viktor had said goodnight to Hermione and Harry had walked off, Hermione and Ron were walking to the exit of the great hall. Most of the students had gone to bed but those that were still at the ball were slow dancing, including Draco and Fiona.

"He's using you." Ron said to Hermione

"How dare you! Besides I can take care of myself."

"Doubt it. He's way too old."

"What? What? That's what you think?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that is what I think."

"You know the solution then don't you?"

"Go on."

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" Hermione shouted, clearing starting to cry.

"Well, that's completely off the point." He saw Harry walking up behind her. "Harry..." Hermione whirled around to face him and Harry stopped, eyes widening.

 **"** Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed both of you." Harry and Ron headed up the stairs

"They get scary when they get older." Ron said.

"Ron, you spoil everything!" Hermione shouted after him. She sat on the stairs, crying, and took off her shoes.

Fiona faintly heard Hermione shout and lifted her head off of Draco's shoulder.

"Was that Hermione?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Draco asked.

"I do." she said giving him a look.

"No- I didn't mean it like that." He whispered quickly. "We're having such a nice time and it's almost over." He added with a frown.

"I'd better check on her." Fiona took her arms from around his neck and went to leave.

"No-! Fiona, please…" he grabbed her wrist. "Just let me hold onto you a little while longer?" he asked as he brushed some hair out of her face. Fiona's face flushed but she shook her head.

"She's my friend; I have to make sure she's alright."

"Then you'll come back to me?" he asked hopefully. She bit her lip and looked up at him apologetically. Draco nodded and looked away. "Go on then…" he muttered, letting go of her hand.

"I did have a nice time." Fiona said. Draco glanced at her. "Thank you for asking me. I wouldn't have gone otherwise." She said before she kissed his cheek and he started to smile. "Good night."

"Good night, Fiona." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him before turning to leave. Draco watched her run from the room and let out a sigh. He noticed Snape standing by on the outside of the dance floor – still chaperoning – and realized he'd watched the exchange. Draco cleared his throat as his face flushed and walked off the dance floor.

Fiona found Hermione on the stairs, crying, and rushed to sit beside her.

"Hermione, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Boys are so stupid." Hermione sobbed.

"I know. I've been saying that since first year, remember?" Fiona asked giving her a smile. Hermione sniffled. "Ron's just jealous, otherwise he would been dancing with Parvarti."

"Padma. His date was Padma." Hermione muttered.

"You know I'm no good with non-ginger twins." Fiona said nudging Hermione. "Now, as beautiful as you look in that dress, why don't we head back to the dorm and change? Put on something comfortable and talk about why boys are dumb. I know I wanna get out of these heels." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'd like that."

"Just don't stay angry at him forever. We already had the boys fighting this year; we don't need any more fights. We're all friends."

"What about your date?" Hermione asked as the two girls stood, she put her heels back on since she couldn't walk barefoot.

"I said good night already." Fiona said with a smile.

"Did you _really_ come with Malfoy?"

"Come on, I know you wanna get out of those heels too." Fiona said making Hermione chuckle.

"Alright, avoid the question." She said. "But if we're going to talk about boy we're talking about _all_ boys." Fiona smiled.

"Alright." She said giving in.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. I do however own my OC and anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **redvintage888 (guest): I'm not used to long comments being so civi;l it's very refreshing and relieving ^_^ Normally I write chapters that are at least 2,000 words but for this story I'm trying to stay above 4,500 words. And just to clarify the bit where you said (and I'm paraphrasing) you thought that Fiona should've had the same problems as Harry growing up; she grew up with both her parents who both love her so her home life is great. It's not until later on as she grows up and learns about her family/ancestors does she start to hate that she's related to Salazar and such. It's all an in her head struggle at the moment but it's too early into the story for me to start showing her pain and such. Just like how the movies/books get darker and more serious as they go so will this story. (hopefully, that's the plan.)**

 **If there are any spelling mistakes please let me know, I kinda rushed through reading this cause I wanted to get it up. Last chapter for movie 4  
**

* * *

"Potter, question you yet?" Draco asked as he sat on one of the smaller stones of the stone circle outside at the end of the bridge. Fiona stood a few feet from him holding her hands behind her back.

"I've been doing my best to avoid him." she said

"Ah."

"It's just he has so much to deal with right now, with the tournament." Fiona said quickly as she turned around. "Plus… I'd rather not get my head bitten off."

"Just use that cute pout you do."

"What cute pout?" Fiona asked as she tilted her head to the side. Draco chuckled.

"Never mind." He said with a smile.

"I don't think a cute pout would be able to save me." Fiona said as she shook her head.

"You could practice on me." he suggested. Fiona gave him a look and he flashed a smile. She shook her head with a slight smile and started to pace in front of him. "Hey." He leaned out and took her hand before he pulled her to him, making her stand between his legs. He held her chin to make her look up at him; he was a foot above her on the stone. "You two are close right?" Fiona nodded. "Then you'll be fine." He kissed her on the head as he let go of her chin. "You're best friends, nothing's going to change that."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." he said with a smirk. Fiona rolled her eyes with a smile. She just happened to look to the right and saw Harry and Hermione walking across the bridge. Fiona quickly moved behind Draco where she wasn't visible from the bridge. Draco leaned forward to see what she'd seen and turned around to face her. "You really are avoiding him." He hopped off the stone and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him and laid her head against his chest. "Have the others questioned you?"

"Ron hasn't but…"

"Granger has?"

"She knows… like everything." Fiona said. "We talked after the ball."

" _Everything?_ " he asked with a grimace.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Fiona said lifting her head to look up at him.

"Well…" he looked away.

"She knows you're not completely heartless." Fiona said with a smirk. Draco looked down at her. "I even showed her that note you gave me last year during potions." His eyes widened as his cheeks went red and he looked away again.

"Wait… you kept those?" he asked looking back at her. It was Fiona's turn to look embarrassed. "All of them?" Fiona nodded as she avoided looking at him.

"M-Maybe."

"That's adorable." He said with a grin making her hide her face against his chest. He laughed as he held her closer.

…

Harry and Hermione stood in the middle of the bridge looking out at the view.

"Harry you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago." Hermione said. "The task is _two_ days from now."

" _Really?_ I had no idea." He said. "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor's more of a physical being." Harry started to smile and Hermione let out a slight laugh. "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious."

"Mhm?" Harry hummed pretending he knew what the word meant.

"Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And um," she moved to Harry's other side so he would look at her. "I'm scared for you… Fiona is too. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

"Hey Potter." The two turned to see Cedric. Harry started walking away, leaving Hermione. "Potter!"

"Cedric." Harry said looking back as Cedric came up to him.

"How-? How are you?"

"Spectacular."

"Look, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded. Cedric leaned down to talk quietly. "It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water." He said before talking away.

…

The next evening, Draco and Fiona headed down the corridor towards McGonagall's office.

"Wonder what McGonagall wants." Draco said. Fiona shrugged. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." she said with a frown.

"Have you _ever_ gotten in trouble?"

"Not that I can remember. At least not in this school." She said. Draco looked at her with a confused frown. "I went to muggle school with Harry before Hogwarts, didn't you know that?"

"No. You never mentioned it. You got in trouble there?"

"I may have… made few juice boxes explode in Dudley's face."

"Who?"

"Harry's mean muggle cousin."

"You made juice boxes explode?" Draco asked with an amused expression.

"He always pulled my pigtails." Fiona said as she crossed her arms with a pout.

"You wore your hair in pigtails?" Draco asked as he started to laugh.

"I was six!" Fiona frowned as he continued to laugh. "It's not that funny."

"No, I'm not laughing at you."

" _Sure_." Fiona said as she started to walk faster.

"I swear." He said as he quieted down. "I'm sorry you had to go to a muggle school and I'm sorry for laughing." He said as he took her hand and pulled her back to walk at his speed. "I was laughing at the image of you making juice boxes explode in pigtails."

"It's normal for kids that age to wear pigtails." Fiona said with a pout.

"I know. I bet you were adorable." He said letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I was." Fiona said making Draco chuckle as she smiled up at him. They walked up to the archway to McGonagall's office and took his arm from around her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Fiona nodded before heading in. She saw Hermione standing there. Hermione turned to see her and looked confused. She turned back to McGonagall as Fiona came to stand next to her.

…

The next day, the Weasley twins were shouting, busy taking bets. Harry was walking along with Neville towards the dock to boat into the middle of the lake; he had some green plant life in his hand.

"You're sure about this Neville." Harry asked.

"Absolutely." Neville said.

"For an hour."

"Most likely."

"Most likely?"

"Well there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater."

"You're telling me this _now_? You must be joking."

"I-I just wanted to help."

"Well that makes you sight better than Ron, Hermione and Fiona. Where are they anyway?"

"You seem a little tense Harry."

"Do I?"

…

"Welcome to the second task." Dumbledore said over the loud speaker. "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own. No magic will save them." Harry looked up at the spectators and saw Ron with a few of the others but not the girls. He looked towards Draco to see him looking around for someone.

"Put that in your mouth." Mad-Eye said to Harry. Harry put the gillyweed in his mouth and started choking.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon." Dumbledore said. The cannon fired immediately and the champions entered the water, three of them dove in while Harry was pushed. Underwater the effects of gillyweed took hold, Harry's hands and feet became webbed.

"What's the matter with him?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know I can't see him." Dean said.

"Oh my god! I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville gasped. Harry flew into the air like a dolphin and the crowd cheered.

Harry swam among the fish and rocks. Singing voices started echoing. Fleur got trapped by some Grindylows and was pulled down.

"The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire." Dumbledore said over the loudspeaker. "She will take no further part in this task."

Harry was still searching around. He heard muffled wails of the merpeople. He found Fiona, Hermione, Cho and a Fleur's sister, Gabriella, tied in place by their ankles. Harry untied Fiona's ankle. Cedric soon swam over. He shot the rope binding Cho with a spell before looking at Harry and tapping his watch with his wand. Harry nodded. Cedric left taking Cho with him. Harry took out his wand and was about to free Hermione when a merperson pointed a scepter at his throat. Others surrounded him.

"But she's my friend too!" Harry said to them.

"Only one." The merperson said. Suddenly they swam away, scared by something. What looked like a shark approached at high speed but it was Viktor with a shark head. He took Hermione and headed to the surface. Harry grabbed onto Fiona then noticed Gabriella was still there. He looked around for merpeople before shooting at the rope.

On the surface, the clock showed less than ten minutes left. Cedric and Cho emerged, the crowd cheered. Viktor and Hermione next, Viktor's head returning to normal. The crowd chanted 'Krum, Krum, Krum'. The Beauxbatons girls looked worried; Fleur was with them, in a robe.

Below the surface Harry swam up with Fiona and the blonde girl. His fingers started to return to normal. He was suddenly attacked by a bunch of Grindylows and got held down, he pushed Fiona and Gabriella towards the surface as he fought them off. He sent a blast out and they went away.

The clock struck the hour just as the two girls broke the surface. They coughed and gasped for breath. Fleur rushed to the ladder. Fiona made sure Gabriella's head stayed above the water and that she got to the ladder first.

"Viens, viens. Allez, c'est fini. Viens, donne ta main." Fleur spoke in French as she helped her out of the water. Once Gabriella was out Fleur hugged her before helping Fiona out. A few people rushed to give the girls towels and robes so they wouldn't freeze. Harry shot out of the water and landed on the deck by Dumbledore.

"Harry!"

"Get him another towel." Crouch shouted.

"I want all the judges over here now." Dumbledore shouted. Fleur came over to Harry.

"You saved her. Even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister! Thank you!" She kissed Harry on each cheek. Hermione came up to him in a robe with a towel around her neck.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, ow!"

"Are you alright?" Hermione took the towel off of her and put it around him. You must be freezing! "Personally I think you behaved admirably."

"I finished last, Hermione." Harry said. She kissed him on the head.

"Next to last." Hermione said. "Fleur never got past 'ze grindylows'."

"Where's Fiona?"

"She's…" Hermione looked back and Harry followed her gaze to see Draco putting his coat and hat on Fiona.

"You don't have to-" Fiona said even though she was shivering.

"Nonsense, you'll freeze." Draco said as he pulled the coat closed and fixed the hat on her head.

"People can see us."

"So what?" He asked. "I don't care. You know I don't." He rubbed her arms. "As long as you're alright. Besides they already saw us at the dance." He said giving her a small smile. "If I'd known you'd be taken for this task I would've ask you to meet with me last night instead of escorting you. Maybe then they would've taken Weasley instead... C'mere." He put his arms around her and rubbed her back to keep her warm. Her entire face flushed and she was thankful it was against his shirt.

"Attention! Attention!" Dumbledore shouted into the loudspeaker. "The winner is... Mr. Diggory!" Cedric and his friends cheered. "For showing unique command of the bubblehead charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss Gaunt but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place!" Everyone cheered. "For outstanding moral fiber."

…

Ron, Hermione and Harry got out of a boat back at the docks with the twins. Behind them Fiona, Draco and two of his friends got out of another boat. Harry looked back towards Fiona, still wearing Draco's hat and coat.

"All that moral fiber eh?" Fred asked. "It's great."

"Well done 'moral fiber'." George said before the two walked away. Harry turned to Fiona.

"Fiona-" he started to say said. Fiona's eyes widened and she was thankful Crouch was waiting for Harry.

"Congratulations Potter, fine achievement. Well done boy." He said.

"I'm sorry sir, I really need to-" Harry motioned to Fiona.

"I'll see you later, Harry." Fiona said quickly walking with Draco past the two. She went to take off his coat but he shook his head.

"Give it back later." He said with a smile before jogging to his friends who were waiting. Fiona went to join Ron and Hermione.

"See ya at Hagrid's Harry!" Ron called to him. He turned to Fiona who walked beside him. "Now, you may get to run from Harry right now but don't think we're not going to ask about back there. And the ball. Right, Hermione? You've been spending an awful lot of time away from Harry."

"It's none of our business, Ronald." Hermione said. Ron turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"It's none of our business?"

"Who Fiona chooses to associate with when she's not with us is her own decision."

"You knew?" Ron asked.

"One can only sneak out so many times before someone's going to notice." Hermione said making Fiona smile sheepishly.

"Sneak out?" Ron asked.

"I…" Fiona hesitated. "I've been sneaking out to the Chamber at night."

"The Chamber? The _huge snake_ Chamber?"

"The snake is dead." Fiona said.

"Basilisk." Hermione corrected.

"Either way, it's dead, it's safe." Fiona said.

"Wait, don't tell me you've been sneaking to the Chamber with _Malfoy_?!" Ron asked.

"No, with Fred." Fiona said giving him a look.

"I would be okay with _that_." Ron muttered. "Harry's gonna flip." He said shaking his head. "First seeing you at the ball with Malfoy, now learning you two have a secret romantic hideaway."

"It's not… we…" Fiona let out a sigh. "I know I have to talk to Harry about it but he has so much to deal with right now. Besides I-I've only met with him… once or twice." Hermione gave her a look Ron didn't see.

"It's best to wait until after the tournament, if possible." she said with a nod. "Nobody brings it up, agreed." Fiona nodded. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Agreed." He said reluctantly.

…

"Now, I remember, I remember when I first met you all." Hagrid said as the five walked through the forest. "Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are, four years later."

"We're _still_ misfits." Ron said with a laugh.

"Maybe. But we've all got each other, and Harry of course." Hagrid said. Harry was walking a head of the three. "Soon to be! The youngest! Tri-Wizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!" Hagrid shouted before laughing. Hermione laughed. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts," Hagrid sang. Hermione joined in.

"Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something, please!" They sang, Ron and Fiona joining in. Fiona noticed Harry had stopped and was looking at something behind a tree. When he touched his forehead in pain she stopped singing and ran over.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked. Fiona stood beside him and gasped seeing the lifeless body of Bart Crouch Sr. on the ground.

* * *

"Fiona, I need to talk to you." Harry said as he walked up to her in the common room.

"Uh, shouldn't you be heading to the third task?" Fiona asked.

"I have time." Harry said. "How long have you been seeing him?" he asked getting right to the point.

"What?" Fiona asked with a slight smile.

"You know what I'm talking about, Fiona. How long have you been seeing, _Malfoy_?"

"I… I was going to tell you-"

"Oh, were you? When? At the wedding?"

"Okay _look_ , Mr. Sassypants." Fiona said as she frowned making Harry cross his arms. "I was going to wait until _after_ the tournament to tell you; when you didn't have so much to worry about."

"You should've told me when it started!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "How long?"

"It… it started… around the start of last year." She said as she looked away.

" _Last year_?" Harry asked, as if he hadn't seen the falling out the two had had. Fiona nodded.

"But… then we had a fight…" she said looking at her feet. "Then this year he asked me to the ball…"

"And you said yes." Harry said with a frown. "I wasn't going to say it then but if you needed a date we could've gone together-"

"I didn't-! I wasn't even planning on going to the dance even if Kosta had asked me-"

"Who?"

"The Drumstrang boy, th-the one who would smile at me and passed me notes during dinner."

"Wait what?" Harry's eyes widened, he apparently hadn't noticed any of that.

"I-" Fiona let out a sigh. "I was waiting for… _him_ to ask me." she said. "I didn't want to go with you." Harry looked hurt. "Because if we went together it would only be as friends."

"Last year…" Harry took a breath. "I saw you on the map."

"What?" Fiona blinked.

"I saw you and Malfoy in Myrtle's bathroom. You were there then you were gone." Harry said. "The map only shows place the makers of it knew about. They didn't know about the Chamber of Secrets." Fiona looked down. "Is that where you've been seeing him?" she nodded. "See? He doesn't even want to be seen with you!"

"He does!"

"Fiona-!"

" _I_ was the one that didn't want people to see us." She said. "He doesn't care what people think. He doesn't care I'm a half blood. He's not ashamed to be seen with me. We went to the ball together; we were one of the first ones to start dancing. Everyone saw us. And you saw him after the second task."

"That's because you're a Gaunt! You're related to his _Dark Lord_!" he shouted.

"He's not _evil_ , Harry!" Fiona cried.

"What else have you done with him?" Harry asked as he tried not to glare.

"We went to Hogsmeade together too, a few times last year, that's it." She said with a shrug.

"You haven't kissed him, have you?" Harry asked with a grimace, looking like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Not yet…" she said quietly.

"Fiona…" Harry shook his head. "He's a Malfoy."

"You don't know him like I do."

"I know him plenty." Harry said. "Did you forget about all the times he's called Hermione a-! He's a Malfoy! He's not a good guy. He's not a good person!"

"He's different with me!"

"Of course he's different with you! He wants something! He's just using you!"

"I highly doubt he's just using me, okay? You haven't seen him… he… he brought me flowers and always tried to make me laugh…" Fiona smiled. "Passed me notes in class." Harry shook his head.

"He's the enemy!"

"Oh, you sound like Ron." Fiona said with a frown.

"He's in _Slytherin_."

"That doesn't make him a bad person. A person's house doesn't define them! It doesn't mean they're good or bad. Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor and look how that turned out!" Harry glared at her and she immediately regretted saying it. "You've met his father; you know what he has to deal with! How he was raised to think."

"Exactly! He was raised into a horrible person!"

"He can change!"

"Fiona, you can't change him. He's _always_ going to be like that. People don't change."

"You don't know that!" Fiona shouted. Harry could see the tears coming to her eyes and his face softened slightly.

"Fiona… I'm just trying to protect you." He said, lowering in voice to a gentler tone. "That's what big brothers do, right?"

"I don't need protecting... Draco can protect me; he _has_ protected." she said. "He came back for me, you know. Before school, at the world cup, I got separated too and he found me even though he had no idea where I would be and he didn't have to but he made sure I was safe. He _can_ be good, Harry. I know he can." Her voice wavered and a few tears fell.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Harry said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Fiona."

"You… you have to get ready for the third task." She said, looking down at her feet. And wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"We're not done talking about this…"

"Yes we are. I'm… I like him and he likes me and you can't change that." She said. "Just be happy for me."

"I can't…" he whispered. "Anyone other than him… I-I can't."

"There are worse people in the world than him, Harry."

"I know. But they're not dating my sister." He said. Fiona tried to hold in a sob and he pulled her into his arms and she couldn't help it. She held onto the sides of his shirt as her shoulders shook. "I'm not happy about it… I don't think I ever will be… but…" he paused as he tightened his hold on her. "The _second_ he does _anything_ to hurt you… you tell me and Ron and I will both make him wish he'd never spoken to you. I'm sure Hermione will love to help too." Fiona nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise." She whispered before pulling her head back to look at him.

"Don't cry, Fee." He said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. He slowly let her go and she wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

"Come on, you've got to get to the third task." She said. He nodded.

…

Outside the third task, a very large hedge maze, lively music was playing and a large crowd was gathered. The champions emerged. Each had their own group cheering for them. Fleur had her classmates cheering in French, Hogwarts students shouted Diggory or Potter and of course there was the Krum chant. Dumbledore walked up to a podium and called for everyone to be silent.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze." Dumbledore said. "Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory..." The crowd cheered on hearing his name. "and Mr. Potter," a group cheered for him. "tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum..." The Bulgarian crowd went nuts. "and Miss Delacour." The Beauxbatons girls cheered. "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner." Everyone clapped and cheered. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants!" he turned to them. "Gather round. Quickly." He approached them as they walked to him. He spoke to them quietly. "Champions! Prepare yourselves." Cedric hugged his father.

"On the count of three... _one_..." The cannon went off. Mr. Filch shrugged comically. Dumbledore groaned. The music started again as Harry and Cedric entered the maze through different entrances. The entrance closed up behind Harry then Cedric. After a few moments Viktor entered the maze then a few moments after that Fleur entered. It wasn't long before a red flare was sent up. Fleur was retrieved and brought back to the start. There were a few branches and twigs in her hair and her clothes had dirt on them. A few people asked her if she saw the others but her head mistress waved at them to leave her alone.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Harry appeared with Cedric's body. The crowd didn't understand what had taken place and they all cheered as triumphant music started to play. Harry wept on Cedric's body. Fleur stood up, realizing that Cedric was dead, and screamed.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore tried to pry Harry from Cedric's body.

"No! No! No, stop…" Harry sobbed. The music stopped.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?" Fudge asked.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back." Harry sobbed. "Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there!"

"It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home. You both are." Dumbledore said.

"Keep everybody in their seats." Fudge said loudly. "A boy has just been killed." He said more quietly to Snape and McGonagall. "The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are... too many people."

"Let me through. Let me through!" Amos shouted. "That's my son! My boy!" Amos broke down wailing. The crowd looked on distraught. Mad-Eye pulled Harry up and led him away. "No! NO!" Fiona didn't realize she was staring at Cedric's body, her hands shaking, until Hermione touched her arm. She jumped and turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. Fiona's mouth opened but no words came out. She shook her head. Dumbledore addressed the crowd and told them to return to the castle while they dealt with the situation. The crowd started moving down the stands and heading back to the carriages that had brought them there. Hermione had to lead Fiona along; even then she was a bit wobbly on her feet. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned her head to see Draco there, the worry clear on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione and Ron turned to see him, as they kept moving. Fiona shook her head and Draco walked along with her and made sure she didn't fall and that she got to safety away from the crowd. The heads of the houses guided the students back towards the castle, making sure everyone was accounted for, and told them to head straight to bed. Draco pulled Fiona to the side away from the crowd of students heading to the stairs. "Fiona?" She stumbled a bit before her legs gave out. "Fiona!"

…

Fiona opened her eyes to find Draco leaning over her.

"She's awake!" he called. Fiona turned her head to see Hermione and Ron sitting on one side of her and Draco standing on the other. Madame Pomfrey headed over to her.

"Can you sit up, dear?" she asked. Fiona nodded and slowly sat up, Draco helping a bit.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Hermione said.

"Where's Harry?" Fiona asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then suddenly Harry came running into the hospital wing.

"Fiona!" he rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison as Harry put his hands on her shoulders and she held onto his arms. Madame Pomfrey moved past Draco, who silently moved away, to hold out a glass to Fiona.

"Drink this." She said. Fiona took it.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Fiona nodded as she drank the glass' contents. She made a face as she handed the glass back to Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked him. Harry didn't answer.

"Mad-Eye Moody was… actually Barty Crouch Jr."

"Pollyjuice potion?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"You three best get off to bed." Madame Pomfrey said. "Miss Gaunt will stay here just in case."

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

"Night." Ron said. "Feel better." The two started to leave.

"You sure you're alright?" Harry asked Fiona. She nodded again.

"Is…he's really… you saw him…?" Harry nodded. Fiona swallowed and nodded slowly before laying back down as she started to feel dizzy.

"Goodnight, Fee…" he said.

"Night, Harry." She said. Harry left with Hermione and Ron. Fiona sat up. "Draco?" He stepped out behind another curtain.

"Right here." He said as he hurried over to her. "I didn't leave." Fiona let out a breath.

"Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said.

"I know." He said. "Just saying goodnight." She nodded and walked away. He turned back to Fiona. "Get some sleep." He said before kissing her on the forehead. She slowly laid back down.

"Night."

…

In the great hall the next morning, Dumbledore sat at his chair and spoke to all the students at assembly.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss." Dumbledore stood. "Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain… we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me- reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was… kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

…

There was a large crowd gathered outside, the students from the other schools were going home.

"Hermione, this is for you." Viktor Krum handed her some paper. "Write to me. Promise." He said. Hermione was smiling. He started to walk away and blew her a kiss.

"Bye." She said. Ron was sitting alone. Harry and Fiona walked, watching all the goodbyes with small smiles. The Beauxbatons girls left in uniform, in a line, the crowd applauded. The Durmstrang boys left too, shaking hands as they went.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"No." The other three said in unison before chuckling.

"I didn't think so." Ron said. "Oh well. What's life without a few dragons?" The two boys started walking but stopped when they realized the girls hadn't moved.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded.

"Promise you'll write this summer. _Both_ of you."

"Well I won't. You know _I_ won't." Ron said.

"Harry, will won't you?"

"Yeah. Every week." Harry said in a tone that made Ron laugh.

"Fiona, you'll put your letters with his?" Hermione asked. Fiona nodded. "Make sure he write." Fiona chuckled.

"Will do." They looked over the balcony, the flying horses pulling the carriage head off into the distance. The Bulgarians' ship went underwater. The three started walking back to enter the castle.

"Fiona… could I talk to you a moment?" Harry asked.

"Um…" she looked a bit unsure. Harry gave Ron and Hermione a quick look, asking to be alone.

"We'll meet up with you later." Ron said before he and Hermione walked off.

"If this is about Draco-"

"It's not… it's about his father. His father is a death eater. He was there, in the graveyard." Fiona turned to look out at the lake. "Fiona… that means he could be one too." Harry whispered.

"He's only 14."

"Maybe not now… besides I don't think Voldemort cares how old people are." Harry said giving her a look. "And… Malfoy's father mentioned…" he took a breath. "he mentioned keeping an eye on you all these years. What if he's doing that through Malfoy?"

"He wouldn't do that. Even Draco's not that good of an actor." Fiona said. "But… that means _he_ knows about me…"

"He may have always known." Harry said. Fiona bit her bottom lip. "I won't let anything happen to you, Fee. I promise."


	27. Chapter 26

**Sakura Lisel: I got really confused reading that first sentence so let me just explain. Fiona's grandmother (her father's mother) is Tom Riddle's older sister BUT (and this hasn't been said in the story yet) she was given up for adoption a few years before her mother met Tom Riddle Sr. and taken in by one of Merope Gaunt's siblings (hence why she still had the Gaunt name). So her son would also have the Gaunt name because it's a powerful/famous name to have, to be recognized as being part of that family, so her grandmother wouldn't have taken the name of her husband instead he would take her name (That happens, a guy can take his wife's name). So Fiona's father is a Gaunt. It's Fiona's mother whose last name is Turner and she's a muggle. He didn't want his wife taking his name cause he didn't want her associated with it. But as his child legally Fiona's last name is Gaunt.**

 **Vanessa (Guest): Ah well, technically a few is one to three, year 1 was 7 chapters (24,657 words) , 2 was 6 (21,370 words), 3 was 7 (20,876 words), and 4 was 5 chapters (21,843 words). Yeah year four was short in terms of chapters but that's just how long I was able to make it; it was still close to the same length word wise as the other chapters. Now, what I have of year 5 (as of right now cause I always add/take away stuff) has 6 chapters and 21,110 words. So roughly the same length of the rest of the years but I'm not finished adding scenes so it's probably going to be longer than that. There's also one chapter that's completely original, nothing from the movie at all. (Year 6 right now is 3 chapters for a reason you find out in chapter 32 but I'm doing my best to make it longer and think of more scenes. I haven't even touched year 7 yet but I can tell you it's probably not going to be what any of you expect.**

 **The King in White: Well yes Draco should be more mature and better by now but you have to remember his parents and the fact that Voldemort is back (and his rep). Also I know a lot of people hate when other people do mostly canon stuff but this story follows the movies so... sorry.**

 **Sorry for the long responses ^_^" Enjoy the start of year 5.**

 **(Also sorry for such a long time between posting the last chapter x.x**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter left his house and started walking down the sidewalk of Privet Drive. He heard a door close behind him and turned his head to see Fiona come out of her house in a blue and white sun dress. She waved to him slightly before jogging to catch up with him. She gave him a slight smile and he returned it weakly.

"Still no letters?" she asked softly as they walked down the street; there were no cars on the street, everyone was inside trying to be cool or at work. Harry shook his head. "They haven't written to me either." She said before letting out a sigh. "After all that talk Hermione gave us about being sure to write this summer and she doesn't even write back. I might've expected this from Ron but-"

"Anything in the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asked, cutting off her rant while he still could.

"My father hasn't been bringing it home lately." Fiona said with a frown. "I think he canceled our subscription or something."

"Then… any news from him directly?" Harry asked. Fiona shook her head.

"He never tells me much about work to being with." Harry let out a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, Harry."

"Not your fault." He muttered as he shook his head. "Uh…" he cleared his throat. "Any news from… Malfoy?" he asked reluctantly. Fiona turned her head to look up at him.

"Uh, no, no." she shook her head. "He never writes to me." she said with a slight shrug.

"Some boyfriend he is…"

"I'm not even sure I can call him that." She muttered.

"What? Why? Did he do something?" Harry asked as he turned to her, his protective side immediately coming out.

"No. He didn't do anything." Fiona said quickly. "It's just… I told you how we had a fight and broke up at the end of third year right?"

"Yeah." Harry said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well… we didn't really get back together. I mean, yeah, we went to the ball but… that's it. We met one time after to talk and he didn't… ask me."

"Ask you what?" Harry asked looking confused.

"To be his girlfriend again." Fiona said as if it were obvious.

"Maybe he just assumes you're back together since you said yes to the dance. I dunno." Harry shrugged.

"Come on, you're a guy, help me out."

"Really rather not." He muttered before looking to see Fiona pouting. "How am I supposed to know what goes on in his head?"

"Well then pretend I was dating you."

"What?" Harry turned to her with wide eyes.

"What would you think if we had been dating, fought and broke up then I said yes to go to a dance with you the next year?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "I would think… that you still liked me and wanted to get back together."

"But not that we were automatically dating again?"

"No. I would ask first." He said. "That doesn't mean _he_ would." He added. Fiona let out a sigh.

"I don't wanna ask him. What if that makes me come across as desperate?"

"Why couldn't Hermione at least be in contact with you?" he muttered under his breath. Having girl talk with his the girl he thought of as his younger sister about the boy he despised was not exactly the most comfortable or enjoyable thing in the world. Luckily they didn't stay much longer on the subject.

The two walked to the playground where only a few kids were still playing. They sat on the swings, rocking slightly. Fiona held onto the chains, leaning her head against one, as she watched Harry. He looked bored and depressed, occasionally letting out a sigh or just staring at the ground. They watched the few children that were on the playground leave, a mother taking a couple home. Harry looked down at the ground, kicking the toe of his shoe into the dirt. Fiona nudged his foot with hers and gave him a small smile when he looked at her. The two heard laughing and looked up to see Dudley and his friends walking over.

"Hey Big D. Beat up another 10-year-old?" Harry asked.

"This one deserved it." Dudley said. His friends agreed.

"Unlikely." Fiona muttered.

"Five against one?" Harry asked. "Very brave."

"Well, you're one to talk." Dudley said. "Moaning in your sleep every night. At east I'm not afaid of my pillow." Him and his friends laughed. "'Don't kill Cedric!'" Dudley mocked. "Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" he asked. Fiona stood.

"Shut up, _Diddykins_." she said. Dudley glared at her but continued to mock Harry.

"'He's going to kill me, Mum.'" Dudley said. "Where is your mum? Where is your mum, Potter?"

" _Dudley_." Fiona walked up to him but Dudley ignored her.

"She dead? Is she dead?" His friends starting laughing with him.

"Shut up!" Fiona shouted pushing his chest. One of his friends pushed her back and she fell backwards to the ground with a soft 'omph'.

"Is she a dead, Pot-!" Dudley started but Harry quickly stood and put the tip of his wand under Dudley's chin. When his friends saw it they started laughing harder. Fiona quickly stood as the wind started to pick up and the sky darkened abnormally fast. Harry looked up with wide eyes. Dudley's friends stopped laughing and started urging him to leave.

"Dudley?"

"Dudley, let's go."

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked Harry.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry said.

"We're getting out of here, Dudley." One of his friends said before they all ran out of the playground. "Come on, Dudley, hurry up!" The remaining three looked up as the clouds darkened even more and seemed to be coming closer.

"Harry?" Fiona asked.

"Run." He said.

The three bolted and took off running down the path they'd used to get to the playground. It suddenly started to downpour and in moments the three were soaked. They ran into a tunnel, the boys hopping over the railing while Fiona climbed over. They slowed once inside as they saw the lights start to flicker. Soon their breath was visible. Harry turned and jumped as he saw a dementor fly in behind them. It grabbed him by the neck and put him up against the wall.

"Harry!" Fiona screamed. Dudley stared, not being able to see what was holding Harry up.

"Dudley, run." Harry managed to choke out. Dudley started running but slipped and slid to the end of the tunnel where another dementor came in.

"Harry, what do I do? How do you get rid of them?" Fiona asked. "Harry, what do I do?!" she screamed. She had left her wand at home, since she couldn't use it anyways and she was with Harry; she didn't have a place to hold it on her clothes anyways. Harry got his wand and managed to knock the dementor away. He hit the ground and dropped his wand. "Harry!" Fiona shouted, on the verge of crying. She picked up his wand and ran to him.

"Fiona, stay back!" Harry shouted but took the wand from her when she reached him. He stood, holding out one arm in front of her and the other towards the dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" An enormous bright white stag erupted from Harry's wand. It towered before the dementor and charged forward. The dementor fled out of the tunnel.

"Harry!" Fiona shouted as she pointed. Harry turned and saw the other dementor bending down on Dudley. He moved his wand, directing the stag to the dementor and sending it away as well. Harry and Fiona rushed to Dudley. "Is he okay?" Fiona asked. The boy was shaking, his eyes wide but dull.

"I-I don't know." Harry said, a bit out of breath. The two heard something behind them and Harry pointed his wand as he turned then quickly hid it when he saw one of their neighbors coming down the tunnel wheeling a suitcase. "Mrs. Figg." She walked closer and looked from Dudley to the two. Harry held his wand behind his back.

"Don't put away your wand, Harry." She said. "They might come back."

…

"Dementors in Little Whinging, whatever next?" Mrs. Figg asked as she, Fiona and Harry walked down the street, Harry holding up Dudley over his shoulder. Dudley was walking as if in a trance. "Whole world's gone topsy-turvy."

"I don't understand. How do you know about-?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you two." She said.

"Dumbledore asked you?" Harry asked. "You know Dumbledore." Harry looked to Fiona who gave him a why-are-you-looking-at-me-I-know-nothing-about-this look.

"Uh-huh. After you-know-who killed that poor Diggory boy last year did you expect him to let you go wandering on your own?" Mrs. Figg asked. "Good Lord, boy. They told me you were intelligent." She stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. "Now, get inside and stay there. Expect someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house." She pushed Harry towards the house. Fiona helped him get Dudley inside.

"Diddykins, is that you?" Aunt Petunia asked. The door opened and she saw Fiona and Harry holding up Dudley "Duddy." She gasped. "Vernon, come quick!" Vernon came in from the kitchen and quickly put down the ice cream he'd been eating before hurrying over. Harry and Fiona put Dudley down on a chair before moving out of the way.

"What's happened?" Vernon asked.

"We're going to have to take him to a hospital."

"Who did this to you, boy?" Vernon asked. Dudley raised a shaky arm and pointed to Harry.

"Harry didn't do anything to him!" Fiona said quickly as she shook her head. Vernon turned to Harry with a frown.

"Happy, are we, now?" he asked. "You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy."

"Vernon, don't say that." Petunia said.

"Well, just look at him, Petunia. Our boy has gone yumpy." Vernon said before turning to Harry. "I've reached my limit, do you hear? This is the last I'm gonna take of you and your nonsense." Suddenly an owl flew in and dropped a letter. The owl then soon dropped to the floor. The letter lifted and the bird hopped up onto the back of the couch. The owl took off out the back door as the letter morphed into a face.

"Dear Mr. Potter. The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you preformed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle." The letter said. "As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry's breathing quickened as he stared at the letter. "Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk." The letter returned to normal and dropped to the floor.

"Justice." Vernon said.

"But…" Fiona turned to Harry, shaking her head slowly. "You saved him, they can't…"

"Fiona." Harry said before shaking his head. He stormed out of the room and upstairs.

"Vernon." Petunia said. Vernon turned back to them and nodded.

"Let's get him to the hospital." He turned back to Fiona. "Get out of my house." He hissed. Fiona ran past him but instead of leaving the house she ran upstairs to Harry's room. She heard a bang then Hedwig screech and walked into the room to see Harry picking up a picture of his parents.

"Sorry, Hedwig."

"Harry…" he walked to his bed and sat down before putting the picture down under his lamp. Fiona walked over and sat beside him.

"Fiona… please, I just…" he let out a sigh.

"They can't expel you-"

"You heard the letter."

"I'll vouch for you." She said. "Besides you had to do it or Dudley would've lost his soul… then you and then…" Harry turned to her and gave her a weak smile. She took his hand and grave it a squeeze. He squeezed her hand back. "You saved the three of us."

"Thanks, Fee."

"How did you know how to get rid of them?"

"Professor Lupin taught me third year."

"And you never taught _me_?"

"I was supposed to?" he asked. Fiona nudged him making him smile. "Sorry Fee. Maybe they'll teach it to you this year."

"Maybe..."

"You should get home so your parents don't worry." He said. Fiona frowned. They heard Harry's Aunt and Uncle leaving the house with Dudley.

"They left, I could stay."

"Fiona, if I got a letter I'm sure your father got one saying you were a witness... or something."

"Alright." Fiona said with a nod. She gave him a quick hug that he returned tightly, before leaving.

…

Later on that night, Harry woke from a nightmare and heard something in the kitchen. He quickly put on his glasses and saw the key he'd locked his door was turning. He quickly stood, with his wand ready. The door burst open and light blinded Harry momentarily.

"Very clean, these Muggles." A woman said.

"Tonks, for God's sake." Harry recognized Moody's voice.

"Unnatural." The woman said. She walked into the room with her wand lit.

"Professor Moody." Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course." Moody said.

Moody opened the front door of the house and everyone started to leave. Harry close behind Moody.

"But where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Moody. "The letter said I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

"But you haven't been. Not yet." Moody said.

"What about Fiona? Is she coming-?" Harry started to ask but then smiled when he saw the girl, now in jeans and a sweatshirt, standing outside her house. She jogged over to join the others.

"My father said I could come with you." She said to Harry who smiled.

"Kingsley, you take point." Moody said. Harry looked back to Moody.

"But the letter said-" he started.

"Dumbledore persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing." Kingsley said.

"A hearing?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry, Harry." Tonks said. "We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters."

"Shh!" Moody shushed her. "Not here, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks said as her hair suddenly turned red. Moody tapped his walking stick on the ground and she shook her head, returning back to its blue and purple colour. Suddenly brooms came out of the bushes and to each owner's hand. Harry held his Firebolt. He looked to Fiona who didn't have a broom. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." Moody said. "Gaunt's riding with you, Potter." He added. They all mounted their brooms, Fiona holding onto Harry, before they took off. They flew over water. Harry looked to see Tonks grinning at him he smiled back. Tonks moved to one side.

" _Harry_." Fiona said urgently. He looked forward and saw a ship in front of them and quickly moved to the other side. Fiona held on tighter and Harry glanced back at her.

"All right?"

"Just peachy." She muttered against his back making him chuckle.

The group landed on the inside of a small gated park. They waited for a garbage truck to go by before leaving and approaching the apartments on the other side of the street.

"Come on." Moody said as they walked across the street. They stopped and Moody knocked his stick on the ground a few times. Suddenly the building in front of them started to shake before it started to pull apart, showing an extra, hidden apartment. The Muggles inside the other apartments didn't notice a thing. "In you go, son." Moody said once the buildings had stopped moving and apartment 12 was revealed.

Harry walked into the apartment. He could hear people talking at the end of the hall. He was apparently walking too slowly for Moody who pushed past him along with everyone else. Tonks winking at him as she passed. Harry looked to Fiona who stood behind him waiting for him to continue on.

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute! We have to act now!" Sirius looked up and saw Harry and Fiona in the hallway. Harry smiled when he saw Sirius and Remus sitting at a table with others. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley walked into view and closed the door to the room behind her.

"Harry. Fiona." She said.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said with a grin.

"Heavens, you're both all right." She said as she walked over before pulling Harry into a hug. He hugged her back. She pulled back and held his face. "Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished."

"Well, about that-"

"Nope." She said, cutting him off. "No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left." Harry walked to the stairs while Mrs. Weasley gave Fiona a hug too before ushering her up the stairs as well.

"Mudblood, werewolves, traitors, thieves." The two heard someone say as they walked up the stairs. "If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into her house…" They caught a glimpse of a house elf. "What would she say to old Kreecher? Oh the shame." They two reached the top of the stairs and the house elf looked at them, closing the closet he'd been getting stuff from before walking past them, dragging a box to the painting on the wall. Harry and Fiona moved up the stairs, looking back to see Kreecher talking to the portrait that was covered. The two walked up to the first door on the left and Harry opened it to be suddenly hugged by Hermione.

"Oh, Harry!" Harry hugged her back as Ron walked over. Hermione pulled back and pulled Fiona into a hug. She pulled away, holding Fiona's shoulders a moment. "Are you two all right? We overheard them talking about the dementor attack." Hermione said. "You must tell us everything."

"Let them breathe, Hermione." Ron said.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous." Hermione said. "I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair." She said to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said. "There's a lot of that going round at the moment." He said as he walked into the room. "So what is this place?"

"It's headquarters." Ron said.

"For?" Fiona asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix." Hermione said. "It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" Harry asked. "We've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write, mate." Ron said. "Really, we did. Only…"

"Only what?"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione said. "Either of you."

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked. "B-But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help." Harry said. "After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed." Suddenly the twins materialized on either side of him.

"Harry." Fred touched his shoulder making him jump away.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones." George said.

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out."

"If you're all done shouting…"

"Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked.

The group stood at the stop of the stairs as the twins lowered down an ear on a string. As it neared the bottom floor they could hear the conversation through the top ear.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child Molly." Sirius said.

"But he's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said

"Well, he's not your son."

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny walked up to the group.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry said. She nodded at him.

"He's got me." Sirius said.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather." Snape said.

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus."

"Snape's part of the order?" Harry asked.

"Git. I don't care what Dumbledore says about your supposed information. I know better." Sirius said.

"So why don't you tell him?" Snape asked. Suddenly Hermione's cat started trying to get the ear. The group tried whisper-shouting at the cat to get him to stop as the twins tried to pull the ear back up.

"Get off it."

"Quick."

"Get it up."

"Crookshakes." Hermione said. "Stop it."

"Get off, you bloody cat."

"Crookshankes. Leave it alone."

"Get it up." The cat pulled the ear from the string before walking away with it.

"Hermione, I hate your cat." Ron said.

"Bad Crookshanks." Hermione scolded after it.

…

It wasn't long before the meeting was over and Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner.

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen." She said. Suddenly the twins popped up behind her. "OH!" she jumped and smacked their arms as they ran away to the kitchen. "Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" Ginny walked down and past her.

"Hi, mum." She said. Ron shifted past her before following his siblings. Mrs. Weasley looked to Harry.

"You hungry, Harry?" she asked.

"You sure you're all right, Harry?" Arthur asked. "Gave us quite a turn."

"Harry Potter." They two moved apart to show Sirius opening his arms.

"Sirius." Harry moved forward and the two hugged. Sirius laughed as he pat Harry on the back. They pulled away and Harry noticed Remus. "Professor Lupin."

"Not professor anymore, Harry." Remus reminded him. "Fiona, good to see you're doing well."

"You too, sir." She said with a smile.

"Come on, into the kitchen now." Mrs. Weasley said motioning for them to go down the hall.

Everyone sat at the table for dinner. Tonks changed her face, giving herself a pigs nose making Ginny laugh. She changed it to a duck's beak, making Ginny cover her face. Fred looked at Crookshanks across the cat was licking its lips, presumably after eating or chewing on the ear the twins made.

"This is very, very peculiar." Arthur said. "It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengarnot."

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked.

"Show him." Moody said. "He'll find out soon enough." Kingsley handed Harry the Daily Prophet. The headline read 'The Boy Who Lies?' Then it changed to 'Fudge: All is well.'

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well." Sirius said. "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus said.

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore would-"

"Exactly the point." Remus said. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear." Sirius looked down. "Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again." Sirius said. Harry looked at him. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Moody cleared his throat. "We believe…" Mrs. Weasley stopped chopping vegetables. "Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius." Moody said.

"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius continued.

"You mean… like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"No. That's enough." Mrs. Weasley said. "He's just a boy." She came over and took the paper from Harry, folding it up. "You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good. I want to join." Harry said. "If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight." Sirius clapped his hands together and leaned back. Harry started to smile a bit. Sirius winked at him.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, I haven't been updating anything recently but I'm going to get back to it. I've had to focus on YouTube (job) cause the whole ad revenue bumped my paycheck down under the "going to get paid this month" threshold yet again.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and future ones to come. Thank you to everyone who reviews again sorry for the wait.**

* * *

IThe next morning Harry and Fiona went with Arthur to the hearing in London. Harry had on a suit jacket, dress shirt and nice slacks while Fiona wore a skirt and blouse, as well as a borrowed pair of dress shoes from Ginny. Both looked rather grown up and professional. They three had to take the subway to get to the ministry and of course Arthur was fascinated.

"Trains. Underground." He said. "Ingenious, these Muggles." He walked up to one of the scanner doors and swiped his hand across. He looked confused when it didn't let him through and tried again, meanwhile Harry and Fiona got their cards out. Arthur turned to them and Harry showed him the card. "Ah." Harry let Arthur through before swiping the card again to let himself through. Fiona followed after.

…

"Here we are." Arthur said walking up to a red telephone booth. "I've never used the visor's entrance before. Should be fun." He said with a smile. "Might be a tight fit." He muttered as the three went inside, it was a bit cramped; Harry moved back as much as he could to let Fiona stand in front of him. "Right. Good. I'll just get my Muggle money." Arthur turned put some money in and the booth moved down like an elevator into the ministry of magic, just in the middle of a large long hall. Arthur opened the door and the three stepped out. Harry took immediately Fiona's hand when he saw the huge crowd around them. There were many fireplaces where witches and wizards used floo powder to arrive. The two walked with Arthur to a circle of elevators and got inside one with some others.

"Morning, Arthur."

"Morning, Bob." Arthur said. A bunch of paper airplanes flew in and floated above their heads. Harry looked up at them. "Interdepartmental memos." Arthur explained. "We used to use owls. Mess was unbelievable." Kingsley hurried into their elevator and moved behind Arthur to whisper something to him. "Merlin's beard. Thank you, Kingsley. They've changed the time of your hearing." He said to Harry.

"When is it?" Harry asked as the doors closed.

"In five minutes." Arthur said. The elevator moved backwards then down. Harry looked around before looking to Fiona.

"You don't seem surprised by any of this." Harry whispered to her as the elevator stopped on a floor and some people got out.

"I've come with my dad loads of times when I was little." She whispered back. Harry nodded.

…

"Department of Mysteries." An automated voice said. Arthur looked back at Kingsley who nodded before he walked out. Harry and Fiona followed.

"And I'm confident, minister, that you will do the right thing." They heard Lucius Malfoy. The three stopped to see him talking to Fudge.

"Yes, but we must be-" the two turned, hearing the elevator, and saw the three standing there. Arthur put his hand on Harry's back to lead him away.

"Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to." Arthur told Harry. "Keep calm. You've done nothing wrong. As the Muggles say, truth will out." He looked to Harry. "Yes?" Harry nodded. "I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid. Good luck, Harry." Harry looked up at him before going through the door. "Now, Fiona, you'll want to wait here until someone fetches you for your statement." Arthur said when Fiona went to follow.

"Wait here? But-"

"I'm not late am I?" The two turned to see Mrs. Figg.

"No, not at all. Just wait here." Arthur said as he looked between the two before walking away.

"You're here to defend Harry?" Fiona asked with a big smile.

"Of course, dear. Just because you're older now doesn't mean I won't look out for you two." The woman said giving her a smile.

…

Harry sat in the middle of a round room in a chair while witches and wizards in black and red sat above and in front of him in a half circle. Fudge stood at a large podium.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resident at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag-"

"Witness for the defense." Dumbledore said loudly as he walked in. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore." He said walked around Harry and approached Fudge.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?" Fudge asked.

"I must have missed it." Dumbledore said. "But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early. The charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows: 'That he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronous Charm in the presence of a Muggle.' Do you deny producing said Patronus?"

"No, but-"

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?"

"Yes, I was, but-"

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengarmot…"

"I was only doing it because of the dementors" Harry said.

"Dementors?" A woman asked. "In Little Whinging?" Fudge pointed up.

"That's quite clever." Fudge said. "Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy?"

"Highly convenient."

"I'm not lying. There were two of them, and if I hadn't-"

"Enough." Fudge held up his hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story but since you can produce no witnesses of the event-"

"Pardon me, minister," Dumbledore said. "but as it happens, we can."

"Who is the witness?"

" _Witnesses_." Dumbledore corrected. Fudge frowned.

Fiona sat in the chair Harry had been in while he sat alone up in the stands and Dumbledore stood off to the side a few feet from the chair. She glanced up to Harry who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Your full name, for the record." Fudge said.

"Fiona Mae Gaunt." She said.

"Where were you during the attack?" A woman asked her.

"I was with Harry and Dudley-"

"The Muggle?"

"Yes, the Muggle, Harry's cousin." Fiona said.

"And why did you do nothing to stop the attack." Fudge asked.

"I-I didn't know what to do and I didn't have my wand..."

"Did you know of Mr. Potter's ability to produce the Patronus charm?"

"No, sir. And if I'd known that the charm would've made them go away I would've helped when Harry dropped his wand." She said.

"Is there anything else you would like us to know?"

"One thing sir."

"Go on."

"The Muggle who was in our presence has known that Harry and I have magic for five years now and you could hardly say he _saw_ Harry do it. The boy had been attacked by a dementor, he went into shock and-"

"Nevertheless, Mr. Potter still broke the rules, Miss Gaunt." Fudge said. "Next witness please." Fiona bit her tongue and joined Harry, sitting a few feet from him so no one would say anything, before Mrs. Figg was brought out. She sat in the chair and a woman spoke to her.

"Please describe the attack." The woman asked. Mrs. Figg didn't answer. "What did they look like?"

"Well, one of them was very large and the other was rather skinny-"

"Not the boys. The dementors." Fudge said.

"Oh, right, right. Well, big. Cloaked. Then everything went cold… as though all the happiness had gone from the world."

"Now, look here. Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a couple of wizards. The odds are astronomical."

"I don't think anyone would believe the dementors were there by coincidence, minister." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, professor." A woman with a pink collar said. "Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though… you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy."

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary, which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization." Dumbledore said. "Of course, there is someone who might be behind the attack." Dumbledore moved closer and spoke softer. "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible." Fudge looked upset.

"He is not back." He hissed.

"In the matter of Harry Potter the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore." Fudge said.

"Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?" Dumbledore asked. He held out his arms when no one said anything, before putting them on his hips.

"Those in favor of conviction?" A woman asked. A few people raised their hands. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges." More people raised their hands, including the woman.

"Cleared of all charges." Fudge said before banging a gavel. Dumbledore started to leave.

"Professor." Harry said as he quickly got up but Dumbledore ignored him. Fiona stood.

"He's probably just busy." She said as she came to stand next to him.

"Yeah… probably."

* * *

Fiona and Harry walked through the station, Moody and Tonks in front of them a ways. A black dog walked along side them.

"Harry?" Fiona asked. He turned to her. "Is that…" Harry grinned and nodded. The dog barked once. Moody looked back at the dog.

"Padfoot. Are you barking mad?" Moody asked. "You'll blow the entire operation." The dog headed downstairs and into a waiting room before he changed back into a human. Harry touched Fiona's arm and she nodded before he could say anything.

"Go on." She said. Harry smiled at her before he quickly followed after Sirius and closed the door to the waiting room. Moody and Tonks stood by the door Harry and Sirius had gone into.

"Best be getting to the train. Harry will be along shortly." Moody said. Fiona nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Tonks."

"Likewise." Tonks said with a grin.

Fiona went through the gateway and got onto the Hogwarts Express. She walked through the cars looking for Ron and Hermione who'd gone ahead of her and Harry. She glanced into compartments as she past them until she was suddenly pulled into an empty one. Fiona gasped and looked up at the smirking blond who had his hands on her waist.

"Hello, love." Draco said.

"Don't do that." She smacked his arm lightly. "You scared me." she said as she moved out of his arms.

"Sorry." He said as his smirk faded. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"I meant to write." Draco said. Fiona blinked.

"You mean over the summer?"

"Of course." He said.

"Oh."

"You're surprised?" he asked.

"Well… you've never written to me over the summer before." She said.

"Well, we weren't exactly on speaking terms before fourth year." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, no, it was my fault. I was… I was being an idiot." He admitted. "Forgive me?"

"Well, I did have fun at the dance last year." Fiona said with a smile making him grin. The train started to move and Fiona caught herself by holding onto Draco's arms for a moment. He gently held her elbows as she regained her balance.

"Stay with me this year?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I'd be welcomed." Fiona said.

"Who cares what anyone else thinks? I want you there."

"Harry will get worried." Fiona said. Draco frowned.

"Well, we wouldn't want that." He muttered before letting out a sigh. "Alright. I understand, but just one thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Our place tonight?" he asked with a grin as he gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Fiona's face flushed and she nodded before looking away shyly.

"Okay." She said. His grin grew and he leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Better hurry; won't want Potter to get upset." Fiona nodded as he let her go. She turned to leave then paused and turned back to him. "What's wrong?" he asked, noting the look on her face.

"I was just going to say… don't be too mean when you have to be." She said with a sad smile.

"I'll do my best." He said sincerely with a small smile. Fiona turned to leave but bit her lip before turning back and kissing his cheek. Draco made a show of putting his hand to his heart and sighing loudly, making Fiona giggle. He winked at her. "See you tonight." She nodded before leaving the compartment.

Fiona found Harry and the others soon enough and entered their compartment.

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked.

"Snogging with Malfoy again?" Ron asked.

" _Again_?" Fiona's face flushed. "We haven't kissed once." She said as she sat down across from Harry.

"Really?" Ginny asked. Fiona nodded.

"But you were with him." Harry said.

"I was just saying hi." Fiona said as she glanced at him. He let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." Ginny said before she got up and left to go sit with friends from her year.

…

That night, the four got off the train and started walking along the platform towards the carriages. Draco and his friends walked by. He looked like he was going to say something to Harry but stopped himself and winked at Fiona instead. When she tried to hold back a small smile he grinned at her before smirking at Harry. This caused Harry to glare at him and Draco's friend's snickered as they continued walking ahead.

"You're dating _that_?" Ron asked as he gave Fiona a look.

The four walked on to the carriages. Fiona noticed Harry looking Cho and her friends before they pulled away in their carriage.

"Hi guys." Neville said as he walked up next to them.

"Hey, Neville."

"Hey there, Neville." Harry turned around to see the creatures that pulled the carriages. "What is it?" he asked. The others turned around.

"What's what?" Ron asked.

"That. Pulling the carriage." Harry said.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry." Hermione said. "It's pulling itself, like always."

"You're not going mad." Luna Lovegood said from the carriage. She lowered her magazine. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

"Everyone, this is Loony Love-" Hermione started but realized what she'd said. Luna didn't look offended. "Luna Lovegood." Hermione looked away, embarrassed for actually insulting the girl without thinking. "What an interesting necklace." She commented when she looked back at her.

"It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the Nargles." She said leaning forward. Neville looked uncomfortable as he held his plant. "Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

"What's a Nargle?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Hermione whispered.

"Luna… how come he can see them now but not before?" Fiona asked the blonde quietly.

"You can see them?" she asked. Fiona nodded. "I'm sorry." She said with a sad smile.

…

At the feast it was obvious no one wanted to sit by Harry. Seamus and the others left a wide space between them and him.

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore said. The students quieted down and turned to their headmaster. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge." Harry looked to Fiona and the two shared a look. "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you—"

"Hem hem." Umbridge made a noise and Dumbledore turned to her. She stood and walked around the head table.

"She was at my hearing." Harry whispered to Hermione. "She works for Fudge."

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge said before turning to the students. "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me."

"Is she looking at the same people we are?" Fiona muttered making Ron snicker.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." The twins muttered.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she looked to Dumbledore who nodded his head. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be… prohibited." She whispered before giggling and returning to her seat. Dumbledore started clapping so the students started clapping.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. The really was most illuminating." Dumbledore.

"Illuminating?" Ron asked. "What a load of waffle."

"What's it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

…

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and the students inside quieted down. He saw some turn to him and saw Seamus holding the Daily prophet that showed a picture of Harry sitting at his hearing with the word 'Potter?' changing to 'Plotter?'

"Dean, Seamus." Harry said. "Good holiday?" he asked.

"All right." Dean said. "Better than Seamus' anyway." Seamus put down the paper and stood.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Let me see. Uh, because of you." Seamus said. Fiona walked into the common room and stopped seeing the two boys facing each other. "The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry, and about Dumbledore as well."

"What, your mum believes them?"

"Nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you see to know." Harry said.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that."

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar."

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he walked over.

"He's mad, is what's going on." Seamus said pointing to Harry.

"Harry was there!" Some people turned to see Fiona walking over as well. "Do you believe everything you read, Seamus?" Fiona came to stand next to Harry.

"Fiona, I can fight my own battles." Harry said.

"This isn't a battle, Harry. This is Seamus, as well as everyone else, believing the _Daily Prophet_ because God forbid there's something in that bloody paper that's not true!"

"Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?" Seamus asked looking to Ron who stood on Harry's other side.

"Yeah. I do." Ron said. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" No one said a word. Harry headed up the stairs, Ron following after.

"You all used to call yourselves Harry's friends." Fiona said. "Yet you take someone else's word over his?"

"My gran says it's the _Daily Prophet_ that's rubbish." Neville said. "She's canceled our subscription." He looked to Fiona.

"Now I know why my dad did the same." She said before following after the boys. She got to the top of the stairs just in time to hear Harry shout.

"I said, I'm fine, Ron!"

"Right. I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then." Ron said quietly. He turned and left. Ron looked at Fiona before heading back downstairs.

"He's only trying to help." Fiona said as she walked into the boy's dorms.

"Fee… please. I just-"

"I get it. I'll leave you be. But you know we're on your side."

"I know… thank you." He said.

* * *

 **I uploaded this from my phone so hopefully it works. Again sorry for the delay I'm going to get back to writing my fics more. (Any big mistakes please let me know. ^_^)  
**


End file.
